Los nuevos problemas de Yuuki Rito
by JISG 41947
Summary: Actualización: Rito embaraza a Lala, Yui Kotegawa y Haruna a causa de una flor Jikido. Debido a esto, Rito ha tenido que decidir un cambio radical en su vida, eso, incluyendo la existencia de sus otros yo, que por ser el original le quieren dar caza. Él entrenará con sus guardianes para convertirse en un guerrero diestro en el combate, para enfrentarlos y ganar
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: esta historia está hecha bajo el respeto que se tiene a los derechos de autor, su obra y sus personajes le pertenecen al autor

* * *

Un nuevo día se le acercaba a Rito, uno de sus días diarios, con el cual, siempre empezaba con Momo escabulléndose en su cama, la ira de su hermana gemela por creerlo una bestia insaciable sexualmente y a la vez sus estrangulaciones. Bajó hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba a Mikan y a su prometida Lala, la mayor de las hermanas Deviluke, dándole los buenos días. Él pensó: "Por lo menos no la encontré desnuda el día de hoy". Nana y Momo también regresaron de sus cuartos, vestidas con el uniforme de la Escuela Sainan. Celine se sentó en las piernas de Rito, que siempre lo había visto como un padre, desde que era una planta y ocurrió la metamorfosis.

Terminaron de desayunar, Rito se fue a vestir para ir a la escuela. Al cabo de un rato, todos los presentes salieron de la residencia Yuuki: Mikan se fue para un lado y Su hermano, junto con las hermanas de Deviluke y Celine, se dirigieron a la preparatoria Sainan. Una vez ahí, se encontraron con la Tsundere miembro del consejo disciplinario: Kotegawa Yui.

-"Espero que no pasen cosas indecentes, Yuuki-kun"-le dijo Kotegawa. Rito cabizbajo murmuró: "Hai"

Run, con su parte masculina (ya separados): Ren, llegaban y se iban a reunir con el grupo de Rito. Al verlo, Run rápido corrió hacia él, lanzándose a darle su cariño. Yui, quien secretamente se puso celosa de la situación, ya que tenía sentimientos hacia Rito, pero contradictoriamente sentía disgusto hacia él, le gritó: "YUUKI-KUN"

-"Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo, Run, suéltame"-decía Rito, con una cara de pasarle eso a diario.

Sonó la campana y todos llegaron al salón de clases. Iniciaron las clases.

Mas tarde, en el descanso, Rito se dirigió hacia la azotea, para comer su almuerzo y para sentir la brisa que soplaba y relajaba a todos los que la sentían. Al llegar, se sentó en un espacio y empezó a comer. Empezó a pensar: "hoy no ha habido accidentes indecentes, espero que pueda seguir así"

De repente Oscuridad Dorada, conocida mejor como Yami, la mejor asesina del universo apareció atrás de Rito. Se sorprendió de que él estuviera aquí. Ella se acercó a él. Lo asustó, llenándole pensamientos de: "Me quiere matar, ahora, déjame ir". Ella, al ver su cara asustada, aclaró el malentendido. Él se tranquilizó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Yami?- preguntó Rito.

-"Pues, he llegado a mi conclusión final, Yuuki Rito" Respondió Yami.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" Volvió a preguntar.

-"He determinado los datos que me dijo Lacospo, y la verdad, es que ya no te considerarás mi objetivo, iré a hablar con Lacospo y cancelaré ese trabajo" declaró Yami

-"Y, ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?"

-"Pues, volveré a los trabajos de asesina, pero para ti, haré una excepción, si me vuelven a mandar a matarte, cancelaré los trabajos en contra tuya"

-"Me alegro, pero deberías de quedarte en la Tierra, dejar los trabajos de asesina. Podrás tener una vida normal"

-"Soy un arma, eso es lo que hacemos"

-"Pero tienes un corazón, pregúntale a Mikan, de seguro ella te dirá que te quedes y si te vas, ella se sentirá triste"

-"Pero..." Rito la interrumpió- "es mejor quedarte con amigos que matar"

-"Eres raro, pero eres buen corazón"

-"Gracias, considéralo" le aconsejó Rito.

-"Está bien, lo tendré en mente"

Yami se dirigió a su nave y se fue.

Rito, quien había oído el timbre, se regresó a su salón, pensando: "Este día mejoró, ya no tengo a nadie detrás de mi vida". Al llegar al salón, se vio más sonriente, e inocente que antes. Lala y las demás lo vieron extrañadas, siempre lo veían más estresado. Lala se le acercó y le preguntó: "Rito, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?".

Rito veía a sus compañeras y compañeros viéndolo a él extrañados, volvió su mirada a Lala contestándole: "Nada, solo estoy teniendo un buen día, eso es todo"

-"Eso es genial, Rito"- decía Lala en su tono cariñoso. Rito pensando: "comparado con lo que pasa con Momo cada mañana, hoy se ha mantenido como un buen día".

Llegó el profesor Honekawa a iniciar la clase.

Al terminar las clases, Momo, Nana, Lala, Celine y Rito regresaron a su casa. En el trayecto, se encontraron con Su sempai Tenjoin Saki, junto con sus amigas.

-"¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Yuuki Rito!" con su pose de superioridad.

-"¡Tenjoin-Senpai!" con sorpresa.

Rin se ruborizó al verlo, ya que ella tenía sentimientos desde que fue poseída por la espada maldita. Saki empezó a presumir de temas X. Al rato se separaron y Rito, junto con las hermanas Deviluke y su supuesta hija Celine llegaron a la residencia Yuuki. Rito empezó a hacer la cena, ya que Mikan aún no llegaba. "¿En donde está esta niña?" Pensaba Rito preocupado, empezó a pensar negativamente con las probabilidades de cada cosa mala que pudiera pasarle de camino a casa. Como el buen hermano que era, se puso sus tenis y le avisó a Lala y a sus hermanas de que iba a por Mikan. Al darle la señal de que no iría a pasar nada en su ausencia, se dispuso a retirarse de su casa. En la noche, Rito se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente buscando a su pequeña hermanita. Paró en unos callejones y de repente escuchó la voz de ella, pidiendo ayuda. Empezó a seguir su voz. Llegó y vio a su hermanita, atrapada por maleantes con machetes. Ahogado en la desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos, Rito se sentía impotente, viendo a su hermanita siendo amenazada por machetes que se posicionaban en el cuello y en sus muñecas. De pronto, tres siluetas aparecieron detrás de los maleantes. Una de ellas los amenazó.

-"no los hagas enojar"-Decía Rito entre lágrimas, viendo a su hermanita, envuelta en lágrimas por lo asustada que estaba.

-"Callate"-dijo uno de los maleantes-"Y ustedes..." Fue interrumpido, ya que ellos actuaron a una rapidez inhumana y les encajaron espadas en su estómago, matándolos por completo desangrado, a causa de que ellos eran ninjas, y se habían distraído al casi amenazarlos.

Mikan corre a los brazos de su hermano mayor, para refugiarse en él de lo asustada que estaba. Él, como un buen hermano que quiere, protege y ama a su hermanita la rodea con sus brazos, dándole un abrazo de consuelo. Al ver esas siluetas desapareciendo, se preguntó quiénes eran ellos. Regresaron a su casa. Mikan estaba en la espalda de su hermano, dormida, con unas ojeras. Él la estaba cargando a sus espaldas y seguía pensando en quienes eran esas siluetas.

Llegaron a su casa. Entrando en ella, Lala los estaba esperando, vio a Mikan con ojeras y le preguntó a Rito preocupada-"¿Qué pasó Rito?"- Nana, quien iba como zombie a la cocina. Vio a Rito cargando a Mikan y rápido se enojó con él preguntándole a gritos-"Bestia ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIKAN?"

Rito, para la primera, ya se había hartado de que Nana le estuviera diciendo bestia, aunque entendiera las otras veces en el pasado, donde tenía accidentes que lo ponían en posiciones comprometedoras e indecentes con varias chicas, ya fueran caidas o tropezones.

-"BASTA YA DE DECIRME BESTIA"-Regañó a gritos a Nana. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Rito serio y enojado, era la primera vez, sintieron su seriedad. Rito subió cargando a Mikan hacia su cuarto para acostarla a su cama. Ya cuando la acostó, vio a Celine dormida, pensó: "Que tierna se ve cuando duerme, una hija que salió de una planta y se convierte en niña". Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al de él. Tomó sus ropas para darse una ducha. Se dirigió al baño.

Durante su ducha, Nana estaba fuera, en el pasillito hablando entre muros:

-"¿Estás enojado? Preguntó Nana.

-"no, Nana, estoy preocupado, no había visto semejante acto de crueldad"

-"Pero, ¿No estás enojado por lo que te digo: Bestia?"

-"Ciertamente me molesta, pero es comprensible que me digan así por tener accidentes que me pongan en situaciones comprometedoras y algo indecentes, por lo que no me enojo, pero pues, preocupado y que siguieras pensando igual me hiere y me molesta, pensando en que aunque fuera mi hermana, haría cosas indecentes con ella"

-"Lo siento, siempre me llevado a juzgar antes de conocer y no oirte, siempre pensando en que eres una bestia sexual insaciable, pero ahora te veo de otra forma"

-"Me alegra que tengas otro punto de vista de mi, Nana, no muchos podrían cambiar de opinion sobre alguien a cual le hayan pasado los accidentes que yo había tenido, por lo menos le pasó a alguien que pudiera resistir esos impulsos. De ser alguien que sí fuera una bestia como tú dices, todas esas chicas terminarían embarazadas"

-"Sí, es cierto. Por cierto Rito, Te quiero"

Esa última frase puso a ambos nerviosos, asombrados. En el punto que Rito ya se había vestido con sus ropas para dormir y había salido del baño, Nana, lo abrazó, confesando: "Sí, te quiero". Rápidamente se separó de él y se dirigió a su cuarto. Rito asombrado y anonadado, se fue con esa sorpresa a su habitación. En las afueras de su casa, en el techo de otra casa donde tenía buena vista estaban las tres siluetas, resultando ser tres ninjas, de una organización gubernamental muy secreta, controlando varios clanes de ninjas, ellos eran como la policía de la noche. Ellos tres fueron particularmente asignados a proteger a Rito y a todos los que se relacionan, jóvenes, de la misma edad de Rito, mejorados con sueros de aumento de habilidades y un duro entrenamiento de artes marciales. Regresando a la historia, estaban en el techo de otra casa, empezaron a hablar:

-Ryu: "¿Nos asignaron a proteger a ese chico?" (Él era el segundo al mando, muy explosivo en el combate

-Hayate: "Sí, de hecho, mañana nos vamos a transferir a su escuela para protegerlo de cerca, nos relacionaremos con él como personas normales" (Al mando del pequeño escuadrón)

-Hayato: "Vaya misión que nos encargaron" (El tercero del escuadrón y hermano gemelo de Hayate).

-Ryu: "nos hubieran encargado de luchar contra enemigos de Japón, como Yakuzas o algo"

-Hayate: "no te quejes, probablemente este chico tenga algo interesante, nuestro maestro, mentor y líder nos dio información de él"

-Ryu: "Muéstramela"

-Hayate: "Aquí tienes"- Le entregó una hoja con la información de Rito.

-Ryu: "Bien, está muy bien, comprometido con Lala Satalin Deviluke, tatatata"-leyendo el documento-"Bien, ahora sabemos las razones".

Se largaron de ahí volviendo a su pequeña base de operaciones y su casa. Al día siguiente, Rito se despertó y vio que ambas hermanas gemelas estaban durmiendo en ambos lados. Esto asustó a Rito, viendo a Nana también siguiendo el ejemplo de Momo, excepto que no estaban desnudas. Tomó su uniforme y se fue al baño a vestirse. Pasaron dos horas después y las hermanas gemelas se habían despertado, pero no veían ningún rastro de su amado. Se dieron prisa para prepararse para luego ir a la escuela. Una vez listas, bajaron a desayunar, dando los buenos días a todos y todas. Terminando de desayunar, todos se dirigieron a su respectivas escuelas.

En la escuela, se encontraron con Kotegawa Yui, quien revisaba que no hubiera ningún disturbio en la escuela, como la mejor en cuidar la moral y la seguridad de la escuela. Todos entraron a sus despectivos salones. Al iniciar clases, con el profesor Konehawa, dieron un aviso acerca de tres estudiantes transferidos a Sainan. Fue ahí donde conocieron a los futuros guardianes de Yuuki Rito.


	2. Chapter 2

En la clase, el sensei Honekawa pasó a los tres nuevos estudiantes (entiéndase Los ninjas encubiertos en sus uniformes de la escuela Sainan) para presentarse ante los demás. Rito vio algo familiar en ellos, de repente recordó el pequeño secuestro de su hermanita y de alguna forma los pudo identificar.

-"Son ustedes"- dijo en tono de sorpresa.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?, no nos conoces de ninguna parte, apenas nos estamos conociendo"-decía Hayate, un poco preocupado pensando: "Nos está reconociendo".

-"No, ya nos vimos antes, en esa noche, cuando secuestraron a mi hermanita"- todos sorprendiéndose

-"creo que nos confundes, nosotros nos estábamos preparando para venir a esta escuela"-con muchos nervios.

-"Está bien, ustedes a sus asientos, la clase va a empezar"-Dijo el sensei temblando.

-"Hai, sensei"-dijeron los tres nuevos, y se sentaron.

Rito se puso alerta, esperando el descanso para hablar con ellos a solas. En el descanso, los tres ninjas salieron hacia la azotea. Rito los vio, mientras era rodeado de su amigo Saruyama, su amigo Ren, y sus amigas Haruna, Risa y Mio. Al verlos yéndose, salió y los empezó a seguir. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron.

-"¿Yuuki-kun?" dijo en tono moe.

-"¿Rito?" dijo Saruyama.

-"Talvez fue a ver algo con ellos"-Dedució Risa.

Él llegó a la azotea y los vio. Rápidamente el líder, Hayate, corrió a él a una velocidad ninja y lo derribó con una maniobra.

-"¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, IDIOTA?" dijo furioso. Asustó a Rito. Se levantó

-"Oi, Hayate, él es el objetivo" Dijo Hayato.

-"Sí, pero eso no le da el derecho de estar revelando este secreto"

Rito se estaba intrigando: ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿A qué se refiere con objetivo? ¿Van a matarme?

-"Oye, lo estás asustando"

* * *

-"No estoy asustado"-Temblándole las piernas

-"¿Sí? Y ¿Cómo explicas a tus piernas que están temblando?"

-"Pues..."-Lo interrumpió Hayate: "No te preocupes, no estamos aquí para matarte, sino lo contrario"

-"¿Te refieres a protegerme?"

-"Eso mero"

-"¿De qué?"

-"De cualquier amenaza que se te ponga encima"

-"Oh, son muy amables, gracias, pero ¿Porqué?"

-"De hecho nos mandó la JSDF, ya que el mundo se enteró de que era prometido de Lala Satalin Deviluke, por lo que eres un tipo de embajador de conveniencia, claro, que tenemos el apoyo de fuerzas gubernamentales de otros países. El primer país fue México y el segundo fue España, el tercero fue Inglaterra y el último fue de Alemania. Ya conocimos a los que nos van a ayudar en caso de que sean muchos enemigos de los que podamos enfrentar"

-"Wow, no creí que el mundo se moviera tan rápido porque me comprometí"

-"Sí, talvez, pero de todos modos, estás en esa situación, muchos te creerán suertudo, o

mejor dicho, te creen suertudo"

-"Yo...bueno, es que la verdad, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero ahora me siento feliz"

-"oye, tu tienes un corazón muy puro, tengo una pregunta"

-"Adelante"

-"¿Quieres proteger a todos tus relacionados, saber cómo protegerlos de alguna manera?"

-"eso suena como algo que quisiera hacer, ya que no me gustaría perder a un ser amado, ya sea alienígena o humano".

-"Oye, Hayate, ¿Qué planeas hacer?"-preguntó preocupado y sorprendido Hayato.

-"¿Qué no me estás leyendo la mente? Se supone que somos gemelos, y convertiré a Ryu como líder de este pequeño escuadrón de ninjas, prefiero eso, además, Ryu es más equilibrado que yo"

-"Sí, pero también podría impedir que hagas lo que vayas hacer con Rito"

-"Tranquilo, no creo que haga eso"

-"De hecho, lo apoyaré en eso"-comentó Ryu.

-"¿Están ambos locos? Si lo vamos a entrenar para que él luche también, ¿Cuál será nuestro objetivo?-Dijo preocupado Hayato.

-"Será el mismo Mi pequeño hermano gemelo, pero si en algún momento nos vemos muy ocupados en un enfrentamiento de miles, no tendremos cómo apoyar o proteger a Rito, por esa misma razón, y para que sea más hábil en tropezarse"-Dijo Hayate como conselo de su hermano

-"Eso funcionaría"-Dijo Rito, escuchando la pequeña discusión del escuadrón.

-"Problema resuelto"

-"Sii, yeei"- con pocos animos hayate-"Por cierto Nii-san..."-Le dio un golpe al estilo anime-"NO ME DIGAS MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO GEMELO DE NUEVO"

-Levantándose del golpe: "¡Qué violencia... Y qué apretada!"

-"Tú, maldi..."-no logró terminar la oración, empezó a seguirlo "hasta el fin del mundo".

-"Yare yare"-dijo Ryu.

-"¿Siempre se llevan así?"-preguntó Rito.

-"Sí, es divertido verlos peleándose, pero nunca subestimes su habilidad en un enfrentamiento, siempre pelean así, pero ellos los une el enemigo, ya que es lo que tienen en común"

-"¿Y tú Ryu, eres el más equilibrado?"

-"Bueno, sí, pero es porque no tengo hermanos, me hice amigo de ellos en el entrenamiento, nuestro lazo de amistad fue lo que nos unió en un solo escuadrón. Ellos son como mis hermanos menores. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por terroristas Yakuzas"

-"Y, ¿Cómo se convirtieron en lo que son ahora?"

-"Nos acojieron en el edificio del clan, posteriormente nos volvimos vigilantes y estuvimos en una especie de proyecto de aumento de habilidades y así nos volvimos así como nos ves ahora"

-"Espero que nos llevemos bien"

-"no, espero que nos sigamos llevando bien"

-"Cierto"

Sonó la campana, ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón. Al llegar, Rito vio los lugares de los dos ninjas ocupados por sus respectivos.

-"¿Pero qué..."

-"Oh, es cierto, él ya debió molerlo a palos, yo creí que duraría más"

-¿Ehh?

-"Sí, él lo muele a palos hasta que queda satisfecho o por lo menos si lo alcanza y vuelven a la velocidad de la luz al salón"

-"Son muy raros, ustedes"

-"Ciertamente, pero somos ninjas, por lo que deberíamos tener esas habilidades".

-"Cierto"

Empezó la clase.

Después de clases, Rito invitó a sus nuevos amigos a cenar a su casa, invitación que aceptaron con gusto. Llamó a Mikan y le avisó de que vendría más gente. Ella se sorprendió, pues su hermano tenía más amigas que amigos (por obvias razones).

Al llegar a su casa, Rito se le unió a Mikan en la cocina, mientras que los ninjas estaban sentados sin hacer nada más que contemplar la casa, susurrando:

-"Quiero saber qué estamos haciendo aquí"-Susurró Ryu.

-"Nos invitaron a comer"-Le contestó a susurro Hayato.

-"Y ¿Crees que es correcto que nos inviten a comer así como así?"-Preguntó Hayate

-"Sí, además de ser sus guardianes también somos sus amigos, no tiene muchos como así decirlo".

-"Es verdad, pero..."-Lo interrumpió Ryu-"Pero nada, es una invitación, y es de mala influencia rechazarla"

-"Cierto, sigamos con nuestro papel de guardianes"-Dijo hayate.

-"Hai"-Dijeron ambos.

Al terminar de susurrarse, Rito y Mikan habían terminado la cena y se disponían a cenar. Poco después llegaron Lala y sus hermanas pequeñas. Ellas saludaron muy animadas como siempre y se unieron en la cena. Durante la comida, Lala les preguntaba a los tres nuevos amigos de Rito sobre su origen, sus gustos, sus planes para el futuro. Ellos respondían con mucha naturalidad, ocultando aún el hecho de que eran ninjas. Nana y Lala eran las más inocentes, pero como Momo era más astuta, pudo sentir cómo es que le estaban ocultando cosas, lanzándoles una cara de sospecho. Los tres ninjas sintieron las sospechas de la menor de las hermanas Deviluke. "Ella sospecha de algo"-Pensaba Ryu. Llegó la hora de irse a su casa. Una vez que se despidieron se fueron fingiendo naturalidad.

En el transcurso del camino de vuelta al refugio, andaban hablando sobre la tercera princesa Deviluke:

-"Oye Ryu ¿Tú crees que esa tal...Momo nos descubrió?"-Le preguntó Hayate.

-"Lo más probable es que sí, ya ves cómo nos estaba mirando con esa cara sospechosa"-Le respondió Ryu a su amigo.

-"Yo creo que hay que seguir con naturalidad, parece que es un poco precavida y se siente un poco amenazada"-comentó Hayato.

-"¿Amenazada? ¿Por qué?"-pregunta su hermano.

-"Porque ella está enamorada de él, y me parece que también tiene un plan que está escondiendo"-le responde.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Ahora pregunta Ryu.

-"Pues viéndola, ¿Ven cómo nos miró? De seguro tiene un plan, y cree que somos un obstáculo para ella"

-"¡Qué perseptivo!"-Exclamaban en sus mentes Ryu y Hayate con una cara de asombro

-"Sabía que pondrían esa cara"-pensaba Hayato.

Siguieron su camino hasta que de pronto sintieron una presencia. "¡Alto, ustedes tres!"-dijo en un tono altanero una voz misteriosa. Voltearon para atrás y vieron a alguien entre las sombras. "¡Exijo saber quiénes son ustedes!"-Decía con tono de superioridad. "Primero muéstrate"-dijo Ryu con firmeza. La figura salió, resultando ser la tercera princesa Deviluke. "Hola Princesa Momo-chan"-Dijo Hayato. La princesa puso una cara de sorpresa al oírlo. "¿No estás asustado?"-Pregunta sorprendida.

-"No, supuse que se aparecería en este momento"-Responde.

-"Pero ¿Cómo?"-pregunta de nuevo Momo

-"Somos ninjas, y sabemos, que diga, yo sabía que aparecerías en cualquier momento, ya que vienes a advertirnos de que si obstaculizamos tu plan, te desharías de nosotros"-deduce Hayato-"pero no es necesario, de todos modos solo venimos a cuidar a Rito de cualquier asesino que quiera herirlo o hacer lo que mejor saben hacer los asesinos"

-"Espero que digas la verdad"

-"¡Ya sé!-exclamó Hayato.

-¡¿Qué?!"-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-"te ayudamos con tu plan, solo tienes que decírnoslo, y te ayudaremos"-les respondió Hayato.

La tercera Princesa de Deviluke no se confió de ellos. Los tres ninjas suspiraron. Ryu le explicó:

-"Como verá, si nosotros fuéramos asesinos del espacio o asesinos que irían a por su querido Yuuki Rito, él ya estuviera sufriendo la agonía, ¿No cree?"-terminó de hablar y puso a pensar a la princesita. Ya que terminó de pensarla, empezó a confiar en ellos, sin embargo les advirtió a los tres que si le tocaban tan solo un pelo a Rito, ellos sufrirían la agonía. El trío, nerviosos, aceptaron y cada quien se fue a su ruta: los ninjas a su casa de operaciones-cuarteles y Momo se regresó a la casa de Rito.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el descanso de clases, Rito se encontraba hablando con los compañeros y amigos que ya conocía(Saruyama, Lala, Momioka Risa, Ren, entre otros). Los tres ninjas: Hayato, Hayate y Ryu estaban en la azotea mientras platicaban entre sí:

-"Oye, ¿Crees que un monstruo, o mejor dicho, un alien venga a asesinar a Rito?"-Pregunta Hayate.

-"Lo más probable, por eso nos ponemos a vigilar desde aquí, para mantener vigilado todo el perímetro y actuar en cualquier momento que corran peligro"-le explica Ryu.

-"Pero ¿No crees que si los tres nos quedamos aquí vigilando y cuando se nos aparezca un enemigo cerca de Rito listo para asesinarlo, pudiéramos evitarlo? Yo no lo creo"-dice Hayato.

-"Cierto, uno debería de estar a su lado para así tener a alguien que lo proteja a corta distancia y que evita cualquier intento de asesinato a quien tenemos que proteger"-le apoya Ryu.

-"Pero ¿Quién de nosotros va hacerlo?"-Se pregunta Hayate.

Los tres empezaron a jugar piedra, papel o tijera para competir quién tomaba el cargo de convertirse en el compañero que protegería y seguiría a Rito de cerca. Se concentraron más en eso, que desviaron la atención de Rito. En en donde se encontraba Rito, andaba caminando y deambulando por los pasillos mientras se relajaba. De repente tropieza con unos senpais con mal carácter. Al levantarse, lo empiezan a hostigar, mientras él les pide disculpas, pero seguían con sus hostilidades. Lala, Haruna, Yui, Run, Ren y Saruyama vieron, desde el otro lado del pasillo a Rito siendo Hostigado por los senpais de mal carácter. Fueron a donde estaba Rito y lo defendieron:

-"Oi ¿Qué quieren en contra de Rito?"-Dijo Ren con sus aires de valentía con tal de mostrarse a Lala como intento de impresionarla.

-"¡Métete en tus asuntos!"-le dijo el del medio (eran 6 senpais rudos), propinándole un golpe en la mejilla, mandándolo a volar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. Las dos siguientes en ponerse enfrente de los senpais eran Yui Kotegawa y Lala Satalin Deviluke. -"oigan, dejen de molestar a Rito"-Habló Lala, seguido de Yui-"Compórtense como es debido".

-"Ustedes, quítense de aquí"-Dijo de nuevo el rudo de en medio, mientras que dos de sus secuaces las hacían a un lado, mientras las toqueteaban. Las chicas trataban de quitárselos de encima, pero sin éxito. Ya desesperadas empezaron a gritar de miedo.

-"¡Déjenlas!"-Gritó Rito, mientras se aproximaba hacia el líder para golpearlo fuertemente, pero cuando iba a impactar su mano, su senpai agarró de su puño y lo golpea en la mejilla con su mano libre y cae al suelo, con dolor en su mejilla. "Esto es peor que ser golpeado por una chica cuando me pasaba uno de los accidentes que me hacían ver un pervertido"-Pensaba Rito mientras estaba tirado. Enseguida el líder lo agarró de su camisa del uniforme y lo levantó, a la vez que dirigía un puño para volverlo a golpear. "Esto te pasa por hacerte el valiente"-le dijo mientras lo sostenía. "¡Ritoooo!"-Gritaba Lala de desesperación-"¡Yuuki-kuuun!-Gritaron Yui y Haruna de igual manera-"¡Rito-Kuuun!"-Gritó Run, todas derramando lágrimas de desesperanza. De repente, el líder y los dos secuaces que sostenían a Lala, quien pensaba de que si utilizaba su fuerza sobrehumana lo mataría, por lo que se comportaba como una chica débil, y a Yui recibieron un tiro de una piedrecita por atrás de la cabeza, lo cual les llamó la atención. Los seis delincuentes voltearon y vieron a un chico parecido a Rito, pero con el cabello negro y sus ojos rojos, con el uniforme de la escuela Sainan. El chico puso una sonrisa que parecía normal, pero repentinamente empieza a emanar un aura oscura alrededor de él-"¿Podrían dejar en paz a esos chicos y chicas?"-dijo con un tono amable. Los chicos de mayor grado soltaron a las chicas y se acercaron al chico que parecía engreído. "¿Y quién eres tú para pedirnos esto?"-le preguntaron de forma de superioridad. El muchacho se acercó a él y dirigió su mano abierta al pecho del arrogante y con gran rapidez la convirtió en un puño y lo golpeó tan fuerte que salió volando horizontalmente hasta el fondo del pasillo. Los otros cinco chicos se sintieron más molestos y empezaron a atacarlo, pero él empezó a reaccionar contra ellos haciéndoles llaves de artes marciales conforme conectaba sus ataques con su defensa-contraataque. Todos los testigos quedaron impresionados por las habilidades que tenía el chico para defenderse y contraatacar, al final los otros cincos chicos de grado superior quedaron inmovilizados y adoloridos. Tras pasar un rato, los ninjas que vigilaban desde la azotea terminaron de discutir y pelearse por quién acompañaba a Rito durante el día y voltearon a ver a la escena que se armó mientras discutían. Ryu fue a echar un vistazo mientras que los gemelos empezaban a discutir sobre quién llevaba la culpa de no haber vigilado.

En la Escena, el chico misterioso que derrotó a los buscapleitos, se fue caminando mientras que todos sus compañeros le clavaban la mirada. Rito se levantó, un poco herido debido a los golpes que recibió, pero no le importó. se preparaba para alcanzar al chico misterioso, pero dos brazos lo sostenían, resultando ser los brazos de Lala y Kotegawa Yui, quienes querían que su querido fuera a la enfermería para sanar sus heridas. Trataba de zafarse, pero sin ningún resultado esperado, por lo que se resignó y se fue con ellas a la enfermería.

Llegaron a la enfermería y la doctora Mikado guió a las estudiantes junto con Rito para instruirles dónde ponerlo para checarlo. Obedientemente lo pusieron en la camilla y la doctora Mikado empezó a revisarlo.

-"No tienes heridas serias"-dijo la doctora-"unas cuantas vendas y listo".

-"No, Doctora, estoy bien"-le respondió.

La doctora le echó a Rito una cara de "¡Haz lo que te digo y recuéstate!" De forma amenazadora. Rito, un poco asustado por la cara de la doctora se resignó y se recostó en la cama.

Poco después de ser vendado y que Rito estuviera descansando, llegó Ryu, seguido de Yami, Momo y Nana, preocupadas por su querido Rito.

-"Yuuki Rito, ¿Quién te hizo esto?"-Pregunta Yami con su voz diaria.

-"Yami, ¿Qué harás?"-le preguntaba mientras la veía cómo convertía su mano en una especie de hoja con que podía cortar cualquier cosa.

-"Matarlos, Yuuki Rito"-respondía con su voz atemorizante Yami.

-"¡NO! No es necesario"-le respondía con una sonrisa y con una gotita anime por atrás.

Yami regresó su mano a la normalidad. "Lo que quiero saber es quién es ese chico"-pensaba Rito.

Al salir de la escuela, Rito se dirigía a su casa lleno de pensamientos acerca de ese chico, "¿Quién era?", "¿Porqué hizo eso?". Mientras iba caminando, Ryu apareció a lado de él, asustándolo. -"Oye, no estoy tan feo"-Le dijo, mientras que Rito se recuperaba del susto-"Lo siento Ryu, es que te apareciste de repente"-le comenta Rito. Cambiaron de tema.

-"Oye Ryu"-le llama mientras van caminando-"¿Tú sabes quién era ese chico que derrotó a los sempai?"-le pregunta.

-"No lo sé, no lo pude ver, ya que trataba de separar a los gemelos de estarse peleando casi diario"-le responde "Aunque no debería haber hecho eso, considerando que ellos pelean casi diario"-Pensó. Llegaron los gemelos reclamándole saber en qué punto estaba separándoles de su Discusión. Ryu se puso nervioso al ver que le pusieron cara a la mentirilla que se aventó. Se ruborizó.

Cerca de su casa, Rito y compañía se encontraron con un chico con cabello plateado siendo molestado por unos tipos que parecían alienígenas. Los ninjas iban a interceptar a sus hostigantes, hasta que vieron que el chico de cabello plateado saca un par de armas magnum y les apunta con ellas a los alienígenas. Ambos oponentes mantenían su posición de atacar. Los alienígenas empezaron a hablar, momento que el chico de cabello plateado aprovechara y les diera un tiro exacto en las cabezas de sus oponentes, matándolos por completo. "¡Wow!"-dijo el ninja. A Rito le ocasionó un poco de náuseas, pero lo controló. Rito y sus amigos ninjas intentaron acercarse a él poco a poco, pero de pronto quedaron petrificados al ver a otro chico aterrizando como un ninja. Poco después de volver a la normalidad, los ven hablando entre sí y otra vez intentan acercarse hacia los dos chicos misteriosos, de pronto esos chicos voltean a ver a Rito y a Ryu, causándoles un susto. Al ver a Ryu saltando del susto, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, burlándose de él. Ryu le dio un poco de vergüenza y se enojó con ellos.

-"Tranquilo, no vinimos a luchar contra ustedes, somos humanos"-le dice otro chico que estaba arriba de un poste, traía cabello castaño y ojos de color dorado, vestido con una túnica de espadachín, donde guardaba por dentro sus armas arrojadizas (kunai y shuriken, que incluyen una habilidad que permite que cuando se arroja vuelvan a su portador, también traía un arnés donde guardaba un par de cuchillos de supervivencia bastante grandes y uno extra en la parte de atrás, solo que más pequeño), un pantalón ninja y unas botas ninja, en la espalda traía un par de espadas. Por dentro vestía una camiseta sin mangas con un estilo japonés, con unos guantes de dedos cortados y en sus pantorrillas y sus antebrazos traía cintas negras de deportista, ya que ese era su estilo.

Todos voltearon. -"¿Quién eres tú?"-pregunta Ryu.

-"Soy un espadachín de México, de nombre Iván"-se presenta el espadachín de la túnica.

-"Mucho gusto"-dice Rito.

-"Oh, tu eres Rito, bien, ya que me conoces, junto con mis camaradas de España e Inglaterra y por supuesto Japón: Juan Rivas (Cabello plateado y ojos rojos, él utiliza un rifle como arma principal, además de él otro rifle de francotirador cargando en la espalda y un par de magnum guardadas en su arnés, junto con sus cuchillos de supervivencia, también tiene el mismo atuendo de Iván, solo que en vez de todas las armas que él tiene, solo tiene tres cuchillos de supervivencia, el mismo que acababa de darles un tiro a esos alienígenas), William (Cabello rubio y ojos rojos, trae el mismo armamento de Juan y el mismo atuendo que Iván, pero éste tiene un estoque y un par de cachiporras retráctiles) y Kirisaki Jack (Cabello negro y ojos rojos, Tiene el mismo atuendo que Iván, solo que él tiene una Katana, sin embargo, también fue el que les pateó el trasero a los senpai, encubierto con el uniforme de la escuela Sainan).

Los ninjas y Rito notan que solo hay tres personas presentes de ellos. De repente, ven a una figura saltando desde un edificio hasta la posición a lado de Iván. Aterriza en uno de los muros de las casas. "Hola, soy Kirisaki Jack, mucho gusto, mis especialidades son la naginata, bo, yari y sus dos variantes: Jumoonji Yari y Chidori Jumounji Yari"-se presenta el cuarto miembro de ese grupito. Éste último artista de armas traía lo mismo que Iván, a excepción de sus armas principales, él traía una naginata retráctil, al igual que un Yari, Chidori jumonjii yari y Jumonjii Yari.

-"Bueno, supongo que ustedes son mis guardianes también"-dice Rito.

-"Estás en lo correcto"-le responde Iván-"Sin embargo, los ninjas vigilan desde lejos, mientras que nosotros te cuidamos desde más cerca, desde mañana nos transferiremos a tu prepa Sainan"-le dice.

-"Bueno, esperemos llevarnos bien"

-"Así será compadre"-le dice Iván.

Ya que terminaron de presentarse se esfumaron.

-"Eso fue muy raro"-dice Rito.

-"¿Tú lo crees?"-le pregunta sarcásticamente Ryu-"malditos"-los maldecía, mientras que dos ninjas se estaban echando a carcajadas burlándose de él.

-"Ya basta chicos, vayamos a casa"-les dice Rito-"Por lo menos ya sé quiénes son en realidad"-piensa mientras camina a su casa.

así, la cuadrilla se separó. Rito llegó a su casa.

Lala y Momo se le abalanzaron hacia él, ya que no lo habían hecho desde la mañana, como siempre, la timidez de Rito hacia las chicas aun seguía presente hacia él.

-"Rito, no pudimos verte"-le dice Lala mostrándole un puchero, mostrando lo tanto que lo extrañaba.

-"Rito-san, ¿Qué hizo que no pudimos verle en todo este rato?"-le preguntó Momo en un tono seductor. Mikan le da una mirada amenazadora desde la cocina, a la cual le causa escalofríos a Momo, provocando que se separara de él. Rápidamente se fue, dejando a Rito y Lala juntos. Tras pasar unos minutos, Lala se separa de Rito, dejándolo levantarse. "Gracias Lala"-le agradece Rito por quitarse de encima. Él se levanta y poco después llega Celine a saludar a su padre, prontamente él la levanta y la carga. Celine, felizmente dice-"Mau". De pronto Mikan empieza a llamarlos, ya que estaba lista la cena.

* * *

Una vez servida la cena, Lala, Rito, Momo, Nana y Celine empiezan a cenar. Durante la cena:

-"Oye Rito, ¿Dónde estuviste en toda la tarde? No te vimos hasta ahora"-le pregunta angustiada.

-"Andaba con Ryu y otros amigos que recientemente conocí mientras venía"-le responde con tal de calmar su angustia.

-"Parece que Ryu y sus otros dos amigos se acercan mucho recientemente"-dice Mikan.

-"Bueno, para mí es un alivio, además de Saruyama y Ren (aunque no hable mucho con él), no tengo muchos amigos hombres con los cuales platicar de mis problemas o simplemente platicar cosas que usualmente hablamos los hombres"-dice. Momo empieza a emanar una aura asesina alrededor de ella debido a su furia en contra de los recientes amigos de Rito, ya que no le daba mucho tiempo para estar a solas con él.

-"¿Cosas de hombres?"-pregunta con una pequeña risa burlona Nana-"Dirás cosas de bestias".

Rito traía su cara depresiva que siempre hacía cuando Nana le daba esos comentarios.

-"Ya basta Nana, Rito no es una bestia"-le regañaba Lala, para sorpresa de todos-"Sé que ha tenido varios accidentes en los que involucran que Rito lo vean como un pervertido, sin embargo, eso pasa por mis inventos que salen mal"-le explica Lala.

Nana pone una cara de niña regañada por primera vez, pero lo que más sorprendía de ella a todos es su actitud.

-"Vaya, Lala me defendió, Gracias Lala"-pensaba Rito agradecido por ella, su cara irradiaba alivio.

Terminaron de cenar y cada quien se fue a su cuarto.

Antes de dormir, el teléfono sonó y Rito era el único despierto estudiando, por lo que él contestó, resultando ser su madre.

-"Hola hijo"-dijo su madre Rinko.

-"¡¿Madre?!"-le responde exaltado Rito.

-"¿Cómo estás?"-le vuelve a preguntar su madre.

-"Bien ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?"-le contesta Rito.

-"Quiero que tú y solo tú vengas a Francia conmigo, tenemos algo de qué hablar y talvez te dé una sorpresa cuando lo descubras"-le contesta su madre-"Tendrás el boleto listo en el aeropuerto, tómalo bien temprano, no quiero que se enteren Mikan y tus residentes de allá, por cierto, tu padre también estará ahí"-le da sus instrucciones a su hijo.

-"Entendido madre, iré temprano al aeropuerto".

-"Por cierto, también un taxi te irá a recoger".

-"Entendido".


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente, Rito había recibido una llamada por parte de su madre Ringo diciéndole que fuera a Francia, ya que una gran sorpresa le esperaba en ese país.

Esa misma noche, él empacó una maleta y se alistó. Después de eso, llamó a Ryu para decirle lo que tenía que hacer, para que en la escuela tuviera a alguien que le justificara la falta a la escuela. Se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Rito se había despertado a las cinco de la mañana, ya que también había puesto la alarma a esa hora porque nadie estaba despierto como para que lo descubrieran. Se vistió rápido, tomó su maleta y bajó por sus escaleras. Antes de irse, tomó un lápiz y una hoja de papel para escribir una nota para su prometida, sus dos hermanas gemelas y su hermana Mikan. Al terminar su nota salió de la casa y vio el taxi.

Subió al taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Llega al aeropuerto y en ese momento recibe una llamada de su madre.

-"Hola madre"-le saluda Rito a través del teléfono.

-"Rito ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?"-le pregunta su madre.

-"Sí, lo estoy"-le responde.

-"Hubo un cambio de planes, habrá un Jet Privado"-le informa Ringo (la madre de Rito, así se llama).

-"Entendido, pero ¿A quién le digo que soy tu hijo para que me lleven a ese Jet?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"un tipo en traje te reconocerá, le di una foto de ti para que te pudiera identificar"-le responde su madre.

-"Entendido"-le dice.

Cuelga. De pronto aparece Iván y Jack a los dos lados de él, provocándole un susto.

-"Tranquilo chico, estamos aquí como guardianes, recuérdalo"-le dice Iván.

-"Pero ¿Cómo le hicieron para saberlo y encontrarme?"-le pregunta aun asustado.

-"Ryu nos lo dijo, sin embargo solo nosotros dos estamos aquí, les dijimos a los demás que te cuidaríamos en este viaje"-le informa Jack.

-"¿Y los demás?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Ellos se van a quedar, sin embargo, solo Ryu, Hayate y Hayato estarán en la escuela para justificarte, los otros dos se quedarán en los cuarteles secretos, debido a que tu enamorada Momo de seguro va a perseguir a cualquiera de nosotros para que le demos alguna explicación de dónde estás, pero no te preocupes, ellos son ninjas, sabrán como despistarla mientras estás en este viaje"-le explica la situación Iván.

-"Entendido, bien, esperemos"-le dice Rito.

-"Bien"-le secunda Iván.

De pronto Rito nota que Iván solo traía como armas una katana, a la vez su atuendo de espadachín, al igual que Jack.

-"¿Y eso que solo traen una katana?"-le pregunta Rito a ambos.

-"Bueno, era algo exagerado traer todas nuestras armas, por lo que trajimos una katana, pero también traemos armas arrojadizas y nuestros cuchillos de supervivencia"-le explica Jack, mostrándole lo que mencionaba.

-"Ah, entiendo, pero ¿Los dejarán entrar al avión con todas esas armas?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"Sí, Ringo-sama sabe que nosotros somos guardianes"-le responde Iván-"Si te preguntas, sabrás que aunque seas una clase de embajador en la Tierra, aun debemos avisarle a sus padres para que sepan de la situación y nos deje cuidarlo"-le explica Jack.

-"Ah, por esa razón pueden estar aquí sin que les hagan nada por estar de esa manera"-piensa Rito.

Pasa un ratito y empiezan a llamar por los altavoces al chico pelinaranja. "Ah, es nuestro avión, vamos"-Dice Rito. Los tres chicos se dirigen hacia donde le indicaba la persona de los altavoces.

Al llegar, ven un jet muy elegante de color negro con rojo, dorado y plateado. El piloto, al verlos, junto con el hombre de traje, salieron del avión para saludarlos, de pronto voltean a ver a los guardianes. "¡Chicos! ¿Se acuerdan de mí?"-les pregunta a Iván y a Jack el piloto.

-"No, no te recordamos"-le dice Iván, con intención de hacerle una broma.

-"¿En serio?"-le pregunta con tristeza.

Ambos dejan de fingir y lo abrazan como si fueran hermanos sin verse por un largo tiempo, aunque fuera verdad el hecho de que no se habían visto desde hace tiempo.

-"Así que... protegiendo al chaval...eh"-le dice el piloto.

-"Sí, bueno, es nuestro trabajo, además de que es un buen amigo, no hay ninguna molestia"-le responde Iván

-"Cierto".

-"Tú ¿Quién eres?"-pregunta Rito interrumpiendo el momento de la reunión.

-"Soy Lars, de España, tengo 17 años"-se presenta el piloto. Rito se lleva la sorpresa al saber su edad.

-"Bueno, subamos al avión, de seguro Ringo-sama va a molestarse con nosotros si no llegamos"-le dice Lars.

Todos suben al avión y empieza el vuelo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, en la casa Yuuki, Mikan había despertado, junto a Celine y se dirigían a la cocina. Cuando pasa por la sala, encuentra la nota. Empieza a leerla:

-"Buenos días Mikan, el motivo de esta nota es para avisarles que estaré un tiempo afuera, nuestra madre me dijo que viajara hacia Francia para descubrir algo, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien. por cierto, no le digas nada a Lala o a cualquiera de las hermanas Deviluke, de seguro vendrán conmigo si se enteran de que salí así, aunque se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, diles que desaparecí, ni siquiera le muestres la nota a Lala o a ellas. Rito".

-"Bueno, al menos no desapareció así sin dejar una nota"-Se decía Mikan. Se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente y empezó a hacer el desayuno.

Poco después, Lala había salido del bañarse y vio a Mikan. "Buenos días Mikan"-le saluda Lala con las tantas energías que tenía siempre. "Buenos días"-le dice Mikan con un tono de aburrimiento. "¿Qué tienes Mikan?"-le pregunta Lala al oírla con su tono tranquilo llegando a depresivo.

-"nada, ando un poco dormida"-le responde Mikan-"Por cierto ¿Momo y Nana?".

-"Andan alistándose"-le contesta.

-"Bueno".

Pasando el rato, Mikan termina de hacer el desayuno mientras que Lala acomoda la mesa. En ese momento llegan Nana y Momo-"Buenos días"-dicen ambas, y se sientan a desayunar. Durante el desayuno:

-"Oye Mikan"-le llama Lala.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Rito ya se despertó?"-le pregunta.

-"Sí, salió pero no sé dónde se habrá ido"

-"Espero que esté bien"-dice Lala con un tono preocupante.

-"Es Rito, de seguro estará bien, ha sobrevivido a los golpes de Nana y Yami, por lo que no le debería de pasar nada"-dice Mikan teniéndole confianza, pero también se le notaba la preocupación por su onii-chan, no se habían separado casi nunca hasta ahora, sentía un vacío en su corazón.

Todas salieron de la casa hacia sus respectivas escuelas, Celine se fue con las hermanas Deviluke. Durante el recorrido con la Deviluke:

-"¿En verdad creen que Rito estará bien?"-pregunta Lala.

-"Bueno, es Rito-san del que hablamos"-le dice con confianza Momo.

-"Es una bestia, de seguro andará con sus perversiones"-habla Nana.

-"Rito no es una bestia, ya te lo he dicho"-le vuelve a regañar Lala.

-"Está bien, está bien ane-ue, últimamente Rito no ha hecho esas perversiones, por lo que estoy cambiando mi opinión sobre él"-le dice Nana, para calmarla.

Lala cambia su cara de enojada a una animada. Llegan a la escuela y se separan-"Nos vemos"-le dice Lala a sus hermanitas.

-"Hasta luego ane-ue"-le dice Nana despidiéndose.

-"Nos vemos Onee-sama"-le secunda Momo.

Lala llega al salón y se encuentra con todo su grupo de amigos: Run, Risa, Haruna, Yui, Mio, Run y Ren.

-"Buenos días Lala-san"-saluda Haruna.

-"Hola haruna"-decía Lala en un tono tranquilo y un poco desanimado.

-"¿Qué pasa Lala-san?"-pregunta Haruna preocupándose de su mejor amiga.

-"Rito no estuvo en esta mañana, estoy preocupada por él"-le explica Lala con un tono preocupante.

-"¿Yuuki-kun?"-se pregunta haruna-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?".

-"eso es extraño en Rito, usualmente me avisa cuando él no va estar o por lo menos cuando va a algún lado"-comenta Saruyama.

-"¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?"-Pregunta Risa.

-"No, no me ha dicho nada, pero talvez esté ligado con aquellos sujetos"-dice Saruyama-"¿No vieron que ayer se fue tras ellos?".

-"Tienes razón"-dice Lala-"¿Deberíamos preguntarles a ellos?".

Justo cuando la plática iba a continuar, el profesor Honekawa llega al salón para empezar la clase. En el momento que empieza a pasar lista y llega a Rito, Ryu, el ninja encubierto, le empezó a explicar la razón por la cual Rito no estaría en esos momentos en la clase. El profesor Honekawa lo entendió y prosiguió con la clase.

En el descanso, Ryu, Hayate y Hayato, justo cuando se iban, Lala empieza a acercarse a ellos, los cuales, al detectar que ella se les estaba acercando, empezaron a correr rápidamente, posteriormente Lala, sospechando de ellos, empezó a perseguirlos. Yui, como parte del comité disciplinario, empezó a perseguirlos también por quebrantar la norma de no correr en los pasillos para sancionarlos. Pasaron por el salón de primer año, donde se encontraban Nana y Momo, quienes los vieron y a su hermana persiguiéndolos, por lo que ellas también empiezan a perseguirlos.

-"Diablos, más perseguidores, necesitamos dónde ocultarnos"-decía Ryu.

-"Sí, pero ¿Dónde?"-pregunta todo exaltado.

-"No tenemos opción"-dijo Ryu, dándoles la señal para que utilizaran una bomba de humo para distraer a sus perseguidoras.

Los tres ninjas usan sus bombas de humo, despistando a sus perseguidoras, ràpidamente empezaron a esprintar hacia la salida, salvándose y escondiéndose en el almacén del gimnasio y bloqueando la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Con Lala:

-"Diablos, los perdimos"-dijo Momo frustrada.

-"¿Para qué los perseguimos?"-preguntaba Nana, sin entender por qué, pero aun así quería apoyar a sus hermanas.

-"Talvez ellos tienen alguna idea de por qué Rito estaría desaparecido esta mañana"-le responde su hermana mayor.

-"Pero dijimos esta mañana de que Rito, donde quiera que esté, estaría bien"-decía Nana recordando esas palabras mientras desayunaban en la casa Yuuki.

-"Ellos son sospechosos, quizás le pasó algo malo a Rito y ellos lo saben"-suponía Lala, preocupada, mientras que en su mente se creaba situaciones en las que su amado estaría en peligro o sufriendo en algún lugar.

-"Sí Nana, él es el prometido de Onee-sama y nosotros somos sus hermanas, necesitamos ayudarla a encontrarla"-le secunda Momo, sin embargo, Momo también estaba preocupada por él, debido a que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

-"Sin embargo esa bestia..."-fue interrumpida por unos escalofríos por parte de su hermana mayor. "Vaya, últimamente Ane-ue defiende mucho a Rito"-pensaba Nana.

-"¿Dónde estarán esos avergonzados"-se pregunta Yui bastante furiosa.

Siguieron con su búsqueda.

Con los Ninjas:

-"¡Diablos!"-exclama Hayate-"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

-"No lo sé, pero necesitamos un plan para poder escapar de ellas, en espacial de Momo"-dice Ryu.

-"Sí, ella es la más peligrosa y la más astuta de las tres hermanas, pero aun así tenemos que escapar para que no arruine el plan de Ringo-sama, tenemos que evitarlas"-dice Hayate.

-"No es tan malo"-dice Hayato despreocupadamente-"a la única que tenemos que evitar es a Momo-chan".

Ambos ninjas lo veían con una cara "¿WTF?", mientras que él empieza a meditar.

-"¡¿Cómo diablos puedes estar tranquilo cuando ahora tenemos varios problemas?!"-preguntaba exaltado y alterado su hermano.

-"La paciencia y la tranquilidad son grandes virtudes mi querido hermanito menor"-le dice Hayato tan despreocupado, a la vez que meditaba.

-"Vaya tipo más despreocupado"-pensaba Ryu-"Sin embargo, él se ve tan tranquilo a pesar de estar en estas situaciones".

-"Este hermano me está colmando la paciencia"-pensaba Hayate con una vena de enojo bien notada en su frente.

Con un poco de miedo, Ryu le pregunta-"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo escapar?".

De pronto a Hayato le brillan los ojos. "Definitivamente tengo una idea"-le dice, asombrando a ambos-"Simple, salimos corriendo"-les cuenta, provocando que ambos volvieran a hacer su cara de WTF?!

Para la sorpresa de Ryu y Hayate, Yui andaba tocando fuertemente la puerta del almacén-"Chicos, ya no pueden escapar"-decía con firmeza-"¡Entréguense!".

-"¿Listos?"-pregunta Hayato hacia sus dos compañeros, con su posición lista para empezar a esprintar a toda velocidad, con una bomba de humo en la mano, también lista para utilizarla de señuelo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza con firmeza estando listos para salir corriendo.

Con gran rapidez Hayato quitó la vara que bloqueaba la puerta y volvió a su posición lista para correr.

En cuanto Yui abrió la puerta de golpe, Hayato soltó la bomba de humo, creando su gran pantalla señuelo, una vez lista la pantalla y como ninjas que eran, cambiaron su atuendo a su uniforme de ninjas y empezaron a esprintar tan rápido como les era posible y gracias a su percepción, hubo un árbol a unos cuantos metros, con la cantidad de ramas y hojas como para que ellos se subieran y se escondieran totalmente. Ya una vez escondidos, empezaron a recuperar su aliento y descansar, ya aliviados. "¡Qué alivio!"-exclama Ryu, aliviado de que ya no los encontraran.

-"Se los dije, la paciencia y la tranquilidad son virtudes que te ayudan incluso en estas situaciones"-les sermonea Hayato despreocupadamente.

-"Cómo me molesta darte la razón hermano"-le dice con una cara de frustración Hayate.

-"Sin embargo, gracias a él y a su particular forma de ser y de pensar pudimos escapar de las hermanas Deviluke y de Kotegawa Yui"-le decía Ryu-"Creo que deberíamos aprender más de él".

Hayate chista resignado. "Sin embargo, no pude hacer ni idear nada"-decía Ryu desanimado.

-"Bueno, estabas frustrado, no tienes la culpa"-le dice Hayate, intentando animarlo.

-"¿Sabes Ryu?"-le dice Hayato-"te cedí mi lugar como lider porque sabía que tú escucharías las ideas de otros, sin embargo, cuando yo era el líder, nunca me gustó, sentí que iría a fracasar si yo era el líder"-le decía.

-"Pero tú eres buen líder"-le dice.

-"Puede ser, pero yo tiendo a ser totalitario cuando me dicen que soy líder de algo, ser estricto, serio y todas esas cosas nunca me gustaron, sin embargo yo soporté la seriedad en el entrenamiento junto con mi hermano, también me estreso fácilmente, el que dependan de mí me estresa fácilmente"-le explica el motivo-"por eso cedí mi liderazgo a ti, porque cuando tú te frustras, oyes las ideas de otros y le das el liderazgo para poder llevarlas a cabo, te tomas más en serio las cosas que yo, me da más gusto ser un despreocupado y utilizar mi parte seria en la lucha, me siento más con energías luchando seriamente que serlo siempre".

-"Vaya Hayato, gracias por pensar así"-le dice agradecido Ryu.

-"Hermano (hace su "Mirada de sospechoso") ¿No será que le nombraste líder para no hacerte cargo del equipo verdad?"

-"Nunca hablé más serio de lo que estoy hablando en este momento"-le responde.

Hayato vuelve a su modo despreocupado. Poco después suena el timbre del segundo tiempo para sus clases y para el colmo de ellos, Yami sentía ganas de cortar algo, por lo que convirtió su mano en una especie de . Alertas, los tres ninjas de la nada se cambian a su uniforme de la preparatoria Sainan y rápidamente corren hacia el salón de clases, donde encuentra a Lala, una de sus perseguidoras. Poco después, todas las miradas de los amigos y amigas de Rito les clavan la vista a los tres. "Esto va a ser duro"-pensaba Ryu, nervioso. "Nos la pasaremos corriendo toda nuestra vida"-pensaba llorando para sus adentros Hayate. "Esto será entretenido"-pensaba Hayato despreocupadamente. Ryu y Hayate traían una cara que sugería un mal augurio para ellos, mientras que el más despreocupado mantenía una sonrisa de inocencia a la vez que todo el ambiente en el salón se tornaba tenso a morir, a la vez que el profesor Honekawa seguía explicando las lecciones de clases.

* * *

En esos momentos, Rito y dos de sus guardianes habían llegado al aeropuerto de París. Rito estaba bajando junto con sus guardianes del jet privado. De pronto, Lars, el piloto del Jet Privado donde viajaba Rito se dirigía a él corriendo. Lo alcanza y rápidamente le entrega una pequeña tarjetita de presentación-"Llámame si necesitas algún piloto con algún tipo de vehículo aéreo, encantado iré hacia su posición y lo trasladaré sin ninguna objeción o queja"-le dice después de entregarle la tarjeta de presentación. "Gracias, Lars-san, lo tendré en mente"-le dice agradecido. Se esfuma. Para su sorpresa, su celular suena. Ve la pantalla y nota que es su madre. Rápidamente contesta:

-"¿Hola? ¿Madre?"-le pregunta Rito por teléfono a su madre.

-"Rito"-le responde-"¿Estás en París?".

-"Sí"-le contesta-"Estoy afuera del aeropuerto".

-"Perfecto, ahí habrá una pequeña limosina que los llevará a ti y a tu par de guardianes a nuestra casa en esta ciudad"-le explica Ringo.

-"Entendido"-le cuelga

Empieza a ver alrededor buscando la limosina. "¿Qué es lo que le dijo?"-le pregunta Iván. "¿Qué es lo que busca?"-ahora el que pregunta es Jack.

-"Dijo que buscara una limosina que nos llevará a la casa de mi madre en esta ciudad"-le explica Rito a ambos. Con esa respuesta, ambos ayudaron a Rito con la búsqueda. En ese entonces, sus miradas coinciden en un conductor afuera de su limosina dándoles señales para que supieran que esa era su limosina.

Llegan a la limosina y rápidamente entran en ella, posteriormente el conductor empieza a avanzar hacia su lugar designado de traslado. Durante el recorrido:

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-le pregunta Rito al conductor por la ventanilla que conectaba las cabinas.

-"Me llamo Ned"-le responde.

-"Mucho gusto"-le dice Rito mostrando sus respetos.

-"Igualmente"-le devuelve el conductor.

-"Por cierto, Iván, no te había reconocido compadre"-le dice Ned a Iván.

-"¡Qué gacho de tu parte!"-le dice algo alterado Iván.

-"Es mentira".

-"Lo sabía". Ambos rieron, al igual que Jack.

-"no entiendo el chiste"-dice Rito confundido.

-"Tranquilo chico, no te preocupes"-le anima Iván.

-"Llegamos"-les avisa el conductor.

Rito y compañía salen de la limosina. De pronto Ned el conductor le habla. Rito se acerca a la ventanilla y Ned le da una tarjeta de presentación-"Llámame si necesitas algún conductor de limosina o de cualquier otro vehículo terrestre"-le sugiere. Prontamente él se retira.

-"Vaya, ahora todos los que empiezo a conocer me dan sus tarjetas de presentación y piden que les llamen en caso de que los necesite"-pensaba Rito alegremente.

Rito y sus guardianes llegan a la puerta de la residencia Yuuki en Francia. Ringo abre la puerta y rápidamente abraza a su hijo-"Hola hijo, espero que estés bien"-le dice la madre Yuuki.

-"Hola madre, sí, estoy bien gracias por preguntar"-le cuenta Rito.

-"¿Cómo está Mikan?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Ella está bien, cuida muy bien de mí"-le vuelve a contar, rascándose la cabeza con un dedo con una pequeña risita.

-"Bueno, ahora, a lo que viniste"-le dice su madre para iniciar con el tema del que tenía que hablar con él-"¿Tú crees que solo tienes una hermana?"-le pregunta su madre, lo cual pone nervioso a Rito.

-"S-s-sí, ¿P-p-por qué lo pr-pr-preguntas?"-pregunta Rito nervioso. De repente oye voces femeninas desde el pasillo de la casa. Para su sorpresa, ve pasar a una chica muy idéntica a su versión de mujer Yousaki Riko. "¿Q-quién es ella?"-le pregunta Rito temeroso. "¿Ella?"-le pregunta, voltea hacia el pasillo y ve a las chicas corriendo de un lado para otro buscando sus accesorios para alistarse. Prontamente Rito empieza a ver cuatro chicas idénticas a su versión femenina. Iván y Jack estaban recargados en la pared con estilo y con su cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. De pronto las chicas dejan de pasar y asoman su cabeza hacia la sala, donde se encontraban Rito y su madre. "¿Rito-nii?"-se pregunta, haciendo que todos los pelos de Rito se pararan. "¿Rito-nii?"-dice otra de las chicas. "¡Rito-nii!"-exclamó una tercera, ya todas yendo a abalanzarse a Rito (4 en total). Rito se desmaya tras impactante acción que le acababa de pasar. "Supongo que era de esperarse"-dice la madre de Rito con una pequeña risita.

Tras pasar un rato, Rito despierta creyendo que era un sueño, pero no era verdad. De pronto empieza a mirar alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que era la realidad y de que él se había desmayado debido a que vio a las cuatro hermanas gemelas de él. Su madre también, estaba en un sillón esperando a que despertaba mientras tomaba un vaso de té.

Se sienta y con toda tranquilidad para escuchar atentamente a la explicación de ellas por parte de su madre.

-"Bien, madre, empieza a explicar"-le dice Rito con una cara de total seriedad y determinación.

Ringo empieza a explicar:

-"Bien, como habrás visto, tú no fuiste el único fruto que salió de mi vientre el mismo día que tú naciste, sino también ellas, algo difícil de explicar, por lo que se puede llamar un milagro, sin embargo, los separamos y después tuve a Mikan, pero tampoco queríamos que se enterara sino después, ya que los niños tienden a tener rivalidades con hermanos y todo ese asunto, por esa razón los separamos: tú y Mikan se quedaron en Japón y me llevé a tus demás hermanas gemelas y esperamos este momento para que lo supieras todo, esperábamos que ustedes maduraran lo suficiente como para que pudieran soportar este impacto, pero con el paso del tiempo se nos había olvidado que no se habían reunido y pues, ayer me preguntó una de ellas sobre una foto en la que ustedes cinco estaban un poco más grandecitos jugando, antes de que naciera Mikan y que los separáramos. Entonces recordé eso y pues te pedí que te vinieras para contarte todo esto"-le termina de explicar la madre.

-"Entonces es un milagro"-dice Iván, sacándose de pensamientos, de pronto voltea a ver a Ringo y a las cuatro chicas, clavándole una mirada amenazadora que lo traumatizó momentáneamente, vuelve a su postura un poco nervioso.

Vuelven al asunto.

-"Bueno, ahora que sé para qué vine"-le dice Rito-"¿Ahora qué se va hacer?"-le pregunta a su madre.

-"Pues, para lo que vayamos a hacer, solo hay una pregunta para ti"-le responde su madre.

-"¿Cuál?"-le pregunta.

-"¿Quieres vivir con ellas en Japón?"-le pregunta su madre.

-"¿Ellas quieren ir a vivir conmigo y las otras chicas en Japón?"-le pregunta dirigidamente a las chicas.

Ellas asienten con la cabeza y con una cara de cachorrito tierno.

-"Está arreglado el asunto, solo necesito saber una cosa de ustedes chicas"-les dice Rito a todas.

Para su sorpresa Saibai aparece por detrás de donde estaba sentado Rito con una pose de deducción: "Elemental, necesitas saber sus nombres"-le dice Saibai al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

"Exacto, más lo que les gusta hacer"-dice Rito. Sus hermanas gemelas empiezan a presentarse:

-"Yo soy Riko, me gusta correr"-se presenta la primera de ellas.

-"Yo soy Aiko, me gusta el tiro con arco y el uso de la naginata"-se presenta la segunda de ellas.

-"Yo soy Sakura, me gusta la natación y la naginata"-se presenta la tercera.

-"Soy Yuno, y me gusta...leer"-se presenta algo tímida la cuarta y última de ellas.

Una vez que terminaron de presentarse, se presenta Rito.

-"Yo soy..."-le interrumpe Riko-"Eres Rito-nii, no necesitas presentarte, eres el primero de todas, por lo que eres unos cuantos minutos mayor".

-"Bueno, pero también necesitan saber de mí"-le dice Rito.

-"no es necesario"-le dice Aiko-"hemos visto las noticias, de que arriesgaste el futuro del planeta por un juego del padre de tu prometida". Esto le aterró a Rito, pero lo vuelve a pensar y se tranquilizó.

-"Todas sabemos que eres una buena persona Rito-nii"-le dice Sakura.

-"Sí Rito-nii"-le finaliza Yuno.

-"Entiendo, entiendo, gracias chicas, por darme su apoyo"-les dice Rito a sus hermanas gemelas.

De pronto a Rito le empieza a rugir el estómago del hambre que traía. Para su suerte, su madre había terminado de hacer la comida.

Durante la comida (por supuesto, Iván y Jack también se sientan a comer):

-"Rito ¿Llevarás a tus hermanas gemelas a Japón?"-le pregunta su madre.

-"Sí, tienen que conocer mejor a Mikan, de seguro se alegrará saber que tiene otras hermanas"-le dice Rito-"De hecho le ayudaría mucho a Mikan a no estarme cuidando y estresándose por mí a cada rato".

-"Entiendo, Mikan solo te ha tenido a ti para sentirse segura, o por lo menos alguien a quien cuidar, de seguro será buena madre cuando se case"-cuando mencionó esa palabra, un aura asesina empezaba a rodear a Rito. "Entonces le tienes un gran afecto a Mikan y no quieres perderla"-piensa su madre mientras hace su sonrisa de lo predecible. Terminan de comer, se van a la sala y empiezan a platicar de nuevo, pero Saibai y Ringo recuerdan algo de lo que tenían que decirle a Rito, aunque los demás también estaban incluidos en el asunto.

-"Rito"-le llama su madre.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

Saibai le muestra un gran estuche tipo maleta. "Ábrelo"-le dice su padre. Rito obedece y abre el estuche, mostrando una Katana, un Shirasaya, un par de Ninjato y un Wakizashi.

-"¿Para qué es eso?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"Son armas para que luches"-le dice su padre-"son prácticamente indestructibles, nada puede romperlas"-le explica. Poco después le muestra otro maletín. Rito cierra el maletín que contiene su kit de espadachín y lo aparta de la mesa de la sala, dándole espacio al otro maletín. Rito lo abre y ahí ve el siguiente kit: tres Bokken y un Shinai, del mismo material del que estaban hecho las demás armas. "¿Para qué es esto?"-le pregunta Rito a su padre. "Digamos que es tu Kit de entrenamiento"-le responde Saibai.

-"¿Por qué me dan estos dos maletines?"-le vuelve a preguntar por tercera vez.

-"Como verás hijo"-empieza a explicar Ringo-"Desde que te comprometiste y pasó todo ese asunto de esa chica llamada Lala, supimos que tendrías muchos obstáculos y adversarios de los cuales tendrías que protegerte a ti mismo y a tus seres queridos, te hicimos estos kits para que pudieras entrenar y a la vez poder protegerte en caso de que lo necesitaras".

-"Entiendo"-dice Rito-"pero, ustedes también son mis seres queridos, no quisiera que les hicieran daño a ustedes".

-"¿Sabes Rito?"-le responde Saibai-"Nosotros dos vinimos de familias de guerreros, tenemos la fuerza, la capacidad y la habilidad para luchar, tenemos reflejos que no se comparan a nada, esa misma sangre corre en tus venas, tus reflejos, tu resistencia y tu fuerza sobrehumana son parte de la familia, tú también tienes esos genes. Esas habilidades que tienes las tienes dormidas, por esa razón te damos todo esto, tus hermanas aprendieron también a defenderse".

-"Entiendo, aceptaré estos regalos"-dice Rito determinado.

-"Bien, estás listo para regresar"-le responde Saibai.

-"Pero, ¿Puedes quedarte hoy a dormir?"-le dice su madre-"Ya es de noche y no creo que sea buena idea viajar de noche".

-"Está bien"-dijo Rito, empieza a tomar un cambio de ropa y se dirige al baño para ducharse, mientras que sus dos guardianes se van a la azotea.

Con Rito:

-"Vaya, tengo más hermanas, y son gemelas"-pensaba Rito-"más importante aún, tengo la confianza de mis amigos guardianes y de mis padres para que luche y destruya toda contingencia que amenace a los seres que quiero"-Terminó de pensar y siguió con su ducha.

Con los Guardianes:

-"¿Crees que Rito pueda luchar contra todo aquel que le amenace a él y a sus seres queridos?"-le pregunta Jack a su amigo con algo de preocupación.

-"Por supuesto, lo que podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo y ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles"-le responde Iván animando a su amigo-"Aunque, me alegra que nos encargaran de proteger y ayudar a este chico, es un buen tipo, no todos los días se encuentran a chicos como él, y por eso decidí ayudarlo, aun cuando no me lo mandaran, yo lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera".

-"Sí, yo también me alegro, tener un amigo al cual apoyar y sentir que te necesita para salir adelante"-le comenta con algo de nostalgia.

-"Ahora que estamos tranquilos, deberíamos disfrutar la brisa nocturna y disfrutar el paisaje"-recomienda Iván.

-"Inspirador"-le secunda Jack.

Así se quedaron por un buen rato, hasta que se terminó el momento de la brisa, además les empezaba a dar sueño, por lo que volvieron a la casa, pusieron sus futones y se durmieron.

Por otra parte, Rito también había puesto un futón en una habitación que habían preparado sus padres por el momento.

* * *

En la casa Yuuki

Se encontraba una Lala con una cara triste debido a la ausencia de Rito, una Momo con el mismo estado que su hermana mayor, una Nana que trataba de animarlas y una Mikan que, a pesar de que sabía que Rito se había ido muy lejos de ella, pero que no sabía donde, traía los mismos sentimientos de soledad.

-"Qué sola se siente la casa sin él"-decía Mikan con el sentimiento de soledad.

-"Es cierto, no hay mucho qué hacer"-le secundaba Lala.

-"Rito-san ¿Dónde estarás?"-le pregunta Momo al aire.

-"Chicas, esa bestia de seguro volverá, no se desanimen"-le dicen. Lala la iba a regañar de nuevo, pero con lo desanimada que estaba, no tenía ganas.

Con ese estado, se fueron a dormir.

 **Continuará...**

 **Chico (a):** Gracias por tu Review, sin embargo, cuando vi que había fallas, las corregí, espero que te hayas dado cuenta, improvisé y le di una explicación a eso, de hecho, pienso igual, es un pecado poner a un OC que se enamore de una de las chicas del Harem de Rito y viceversa, pero solo le añadí amigos porque en el anime casi siempre se la pasa con chicas (a pesar de que ellas siempre se le acercan) y pues, sentía que también debía tener amigos para poder hablar sobre los problemas que le causaban, claro, y concuerdo contigo también en el hecho de que una Nana que no le dice Bestia a Rito no es Nana. También creíste de que iba a alejar al prota de su Harem, pero sería un pecado también, es más, sería un pecado mortal para mí jeje, supongo que en lo que leíste en este capítulo te aclare las dudas, nunca fue mi intención alejarlo, solo hacerlo más interesante, y si te preguntas de por qué hice que Rito tuviera a esas hermanas, es porque cuando lo pensé, también pensaba en los capítulos en donde Rito se convertía en mujer, capítulos que no me gustaron, sin embargo, me dio la idea de poner esa versión femenina en un nuevo personaje ligado a Rito, ya que se parecen, y supongo que también pensarás que soy un loco por poner a más hermanas gemelas para Rito, pues es algo que lo pensé, y como dice mi lema: "No importa qué tan loco o bizarro sea, al final, será lo más interesante" (o eso creo), espero que te haya gustado, y continúes siguiéndolo

pd: si lees alguno de mis otros fanfics, observarás que en varias ocasiones creo un OC con el nombre Iván, ese personaje soy yo, bueno, es una personificación mía adaptado a la historia, y de seguro también observarás que lo describo como un gran espadachín y un hombre que hace de todo: espadachín, protector, defensor, amigo comediante, etc. pues así me identifico en mis historias, siempre me han dado ganas de tener ese tipo de amigos (me refiero a los protas), suelo describirlos algo serios, sádicos, despreocupados, pero siempre me siento sabio de esta manera, por lo que pido que no lo tomes o tomen (en caso de que tenga más seguidores más adelante), así es como me gusta escribir.

Esto también se lo dedico a las demás personas que vayan a seguir la historia.

 **Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente, Rito se había ido a Francia debido a que su madre y su padre tenían algo de qué platicar con él. Cuando llega descubre que tiene más hermanas, y para mayor sorpresa, eran quintillizos, causándole un estado de Shock. Después, sus padres le obsequian armas indestructibles, a la vez herramientas para que pudiera entrenar y así, poder proteger lo que más quiere y con la ayuda de sus guardianes, poder salir adelante y aumentar su confianza para realizar lo que más quería.

Al día siguiente, Riko, Aiko, Sakura y Yuno, las hermanas de Rito, estaban empacando sus maletas para irse con su hermano a Japón, por otra parte, Rito ya tenía preparada su maleta para regresar, los guardianes estaban esperando ya listos para irse, pero antes de eso, Ringo sirvió el desayuno, ya que no quería que se fueran sin tener algo en el estómago. Una vez terminados de comer y satisfechos, llegó la limosina, donde Ned estaba esperando. Antes de salir, Rito y sus hermanas gemelas se despidieron de sus padres, que por cierto, Aiko y Sakura también traían un maletín como los que traía Rito, solo que esos maletines contenían una naginata, arma de la cual entrenaron, solo que el de ellas estaba con accesorios. Iván y Jack les ayudaron con sus maletas con la mano que traían libre, ya que la otra agarraban su Katana.

Al salir de la casa, Ned, el conductor que los trajo, los estaba esperando. Al ver las maletas, abrió la cajuela de la limosina. Todos pusieron sus maletas. Después contemplaron la limosina, la cual les llamó la atención el hecho de que había sido modificada.

-"Ned"-le llama Iván.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Tienes otra Limosina con orugas?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Sí"-contesta entusiasmado.

-"¿Para qué?"-le pregunta con cara de WTF?!

-"Me pidió Ringo-sama que usara un transporte, en este caso, una limosina con la suficiente potencia como para llevar a más pasajeros al aeropuerto"-le explica Ned.

-"Entiendo, debo decirte algo"-le dice aguantando la emoción.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunta con curiosidad.

-"¡Está genial!"-le dice Iván soltando su emoción por la limosina de orugas-"¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir una de estas?".

-"Tengo contactos"-dice con su cara de presumido.

ambos se ríen, seguido de Jack, que también estaba oyendo la conversación.

Pasando el momento gracioso, todos subieron en la limosina y siguieron rumbo para el aeropuerto.

Durante el recorrido, Rito empezaba a dirigirle las miradas hacia sus hermanas, buscando unas cuantas características con las que pudiera identificar para no equivocarse y herirlas. Empezó con Riko, era igual a él; la siguiente que analizó fue a Sakura, pero él notó que traía una cola de caballo, dando el estilo de una guerrera y sus ojos eran más rojo que el color de ojos que él traía; la tercera fue Aiko, que también traía una cola de caballo (Sakura y Aiko, como se dijo el capítulo anterior, entrenaban con la naginata) y al igual que ella, tenía un tono más rojizo en sus ojos, también traían un cuerpo y estilo parecido al de Kujou Rin. La última en ser observada fue Yuno, que se veía más tranquila, sin embargo, le interesaba mucho un morral que traía con ella, también el peinado que ella traía, era largo, tenía tres trenzas: dos enfrente y una por atrás. la curiosidad le ganó y le preguntó:

-"¿Qué es lo que traes en ese morral de lana?"-le pregunta Rito a su hermana gemela.

-"Este morral de lana me lo dio nuestra madre, en él tengo mi... ¿Cómo puedo decirle? Un tipo de Grimorio"-le explica Yuno.

-"¿Un grimorio?"-pregunta confundido Rito.

-"Sí, nací con una habilidad de poder materializar armas y otros objetos con la energía de la luz"-le explica Yuno-"Este libro lo hice yo con las cosas que me imaginaba que podrían ser un arma, junto con el mecanismo que podrían utilizar".

-"¡Eso es genial Yuno!"-le exclama Rito.

-"g...gracias Rito-nii"-le agradece tímidamente Yuno.

-"¿Y tú, Rito nii?"-le pregunta Riko-"¿Tienes algo más que quieras contarnos, además de estar comprometido con esa chica extraterrestre?".

-"Pues..."-le ayuda Iván-"¿Qué te diré? Tiene a un montón de chicas alrededor de él que le tienen mucho aprecio". Lo que dijo Iván provocó que las cuatro se asombraran por él.

-"Eso es lo que les puedo contar"-le finaliza Iván, poco después, él y su compañero Jack se van a una partecita del avión donde estaban los asientos con una mesita, la cual traía un par de refrescos de cola. Por otra parte, Rito, que se encontraba en la parte de los asientos de pasajeros, se empezaba a dormir. Sus hermanas aprovecharon y lo miraron fijamente con ternura y calidez, debido a su felicidad por haberse reunido con su hermano gemelo, que era un poco mayor aunque fuera por unos minutos. De pronto, Lars, el piloto, llama a Iván a través del comunicador que conectaba la cabina del piloto con la cabina de los pasajeros-"Hey Iván".

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Iván por el comunicador.

-"Ven un ratito, tengo que avisarte de algo".

-"Vale, ahorita voy para allá".

Corta la comunicación y se dirige hacia el pasillito que conectaba la cabina de los pasajeros a la cabina del piloto.

-"¿Conoces a los hermanos Shiba y a los hermanos Chiba?"-le pregunta Lars.

-"Sí, son dos pares de gemelos de diferentes familias que se visten como asesinos pero en realidad son parte de la agencia, utilizan los Tekagi Shuko y un par de tonfas"-le dice, afirmando que los conoce.

-"Me avisó la JSDF que también se van a unir a la brigada de guardianes de Rito, que pronto se irán a encontrar con él para presentarse"-le avisa Lars.

-"Entendido, aunque me sorprende que no me lo hayan dicho a mí antes que a ti"-le dice.

-"También soy parte de la JSDF, soy piloto de jets privados y de ataque"-le recuerda Lars.

-"entendido, pero aun me sorprende".

-"Para eso me llamaron, para avisarte".

-"Bueno, lo tendré en mente y le avisaré a Jack". Una vez terminada la pequeña charla, vuelve con su compañero Jack, que se encontraba dormido. "Yare yare"-suspira con resignación, se sienta en el otro lado, en el que se encontraba un pequeño sillón de dos, lo suficiente como para que pudiera acostarse. Poco después se duerme, al igual que todos.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la casa Yuuki, de Japón, Todas estaban deprimidas por el vacío que había al no encontrarse Rito, claro, que Nana estaba tratando de animarlas, pero también estaba decayéndose por su parte, ya que también en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo quería. Mikan, Lala y Momo estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa con su cabezas acostadas sobre la mesa de la sala.

-"Anímense"-decía Nana-"Esa bestia volverá, no se tienen que poner tan depresivas".

-"Mau"-le apoyaba Celine, que no entendía la situación.

-"Es imposible no desanimarse"-decía Momo.

-"Sí, nos sentimos solas sin Rito aquí"-le secundaba Mikan.

-"No le digas así a Rito"-le regañaba una decaída Lala.

-"Ya me acostumbré decirle así"-le respondía Nana rascándose la sien izquierda y con una risita nerviosa.

* * *

Regresando al jet privado. Lars les avisa por el comunicador a todos que ya iban a llegar al aeropuerto de Japón, despertando a todos. "Qué buen sueño tuve"-dice Rito mientras se estiraba. Tras un ratito se despierta y revitaliza totalmente Rito, justo al momento en el que sus hermanas gemelas se despiertan y hacen su proceso de su despertar total. Poco después de que ellas se despiertan totalmente al igual que su hermano gemelo mayor, se empiezan a despertar los dos guardianes, en ese mismo momento ya estaban aterrizando. Finaliza el vuelo y rápidamente empiezan a bajar sus cosas. Se dirigen hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, posteriormente sale. Por el lado donde se ingresaba a la ciudad. "Bien"-dice Iván-"Nos separamos aquí, tengo que reportar algunas cosas y preparar mis cosas para entrar a la escuela, a la vez tengo que preparar también lo que te enseñaré para que puedas defender tú solo en caso de que nosotros no estemos".

-"cierto, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, llamé a un conductor amigo mío para que los recojan y los lleven a su casa, en caso de las señoritas, su nueva casa"-les dice y avisa Jack-"el nombre del conductor es López".

Los dos se retiran con sus motos ninja que sacaron de la nada, dejando a Rito con la información.

Mientras Iván recorría el camino hacia sus cuarteles, se acuerda de decirle que cuatro personas se presentarían como otros guardianes por parte de la JSDF, no le dio importancia al asunto, no creía que lo matarían si su trabajo fuera evitar su muerte.

Regresando a Rito, había llegado el conductor, quien le estaba dando señas para que lo identificaran. Rito lo vio y les dijo a las chicas para que lo siguieran, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar hacia su transporte, una pandilla que parecía tener unos asuntos contra el chico de cabello anaranjado, sin embargo, ellos traían cuchillos de asesinos y un gran número de colas, las cuales traían unas puntas muy afiladas, lo suficiente como para traspasar a alguien. Rito, al notar esas colas en sus enemigos, empezó a analizar qué especie extraterrestre de las que conocía, aunque a la que más le llegaba a su mente era la Devilukiana, debido a Lala, pero su especie solo traía una cola, pero no pudo identificar a una de las que conocía. "Oye chico, eres nuestro objetivo, así que pórtate bien y tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor"-dijo el que parecía ser el líder. "No se apresuren chicos"-decía un tipo vestido con una túnica de asesino (parecidas a las de assassin's creed, con una especie de bufanda ninja enmascarando su cara y su capucha puesta encima de la cabeza, oscureciendo el resto de su rostro, las túnicas eran blancas, sus guantes eran negros, al igual que sus botas ninja), junto con otros tres tipos vestidos igual, que utilizaban Tekagi Shuko con garras al estilo Wolverine. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-le pregunta el líder de la pandilla que iba tras Rito. "Alguien que les pateará el trasero"-dijo justo cuando empezaron los cuatro a atacarlos con rapidez, hiriéndolos gravemente. Después se acercan hacia el frente de Rito. "Debo suponer que ustedes son una cuadrilla y que también es otro grupo de guardianes"-deduce Rito, ya que eso había sucedido anteriormente.

-"Qué perspicaz"-le dice una quinta persona encima del techito que estaba en la entrada. "Un quinteto de guardianes, que se visten como asesinos"-vuelve a deducir Rito.

-"Elemental Rito, no necesitas presentarte, ya nos ordenaron y nos dieron información de ti, supimos también que ibas a por tus hermanas, sin saberlo."-le dice el tipo que estaba en el techo-"Soy Sakurai Tatsuya"-se presenta el líder. Para su diferencia él vestía la misma túnica parecida a las de Assassin's creed, pero era negra con bordes rojos, y un par de tekagi Shuko cruzados bordados en la espalda y en la parte del pecho donde se localizaba el corazón de color plateado. Los otros cuatro traían lo mismo, solo que blanco, rojo y negro (Blanco el fondo, rojo los bordes y negro el bordado de su símbolo de los Tekagi-shuko cruzados.

-"Nosotros somos los hermanos Shiba: Shiba Yuuto y Shiba Yuuta"-se presentan uno de los tipos con la apariencia de asesino junto con su hermano. (ellos traían cabello negro y ojos de color verde esmeralda)

-"Nosotros somos los hermanos Chiba: Chiba Takeshi y Chiba Koutaro"-se presenta el segundo par de hermanos gemelos del grupo, que traían cabello rojo y ojos color rojos, al igual que su cabello).

-"Mucho gusto"-los saluda.

-"Yo soy Riko, primera de las hermanas después de Rito-nii"-se presenta Riko.

-"Soy Aiko, la segunda después de Rito-nii"-se presenta Aiko.

-"Soy Sakura, la tercera después de Rito-nii"-se presenta Sakura.

-"Soy Yuna, la última después de Rito-nii"-se presenta la última hermana gemelo de Rito, a la vez que se esconde detrás de él debido a su timidez.

-"mucho gusto chicas, cuiden de su hermano gemelo mayor"-le dice el líder. Los guardianes con apariencia de asesinos se retiran. Poco después llega el conductor.

-"Hola Rito-sama y hermanas de Rito-sama"-saluda el conductor.

-"Hola...López"-le regresa el saludo.

-"Hola...López-san"-le saludan las chicas, en especial Yuna, que aún se mantenía detrás de Rito.

López les ayuda a Rito y a sus hermanas gemelas a meter las maletas al coche: una Hummer.

Una vez las maletas metidas en la Paila de la Hummer, todos entran al coche y se dirigen a la casa Yuuki.

* * *

En esos momentos, en la casa Yuuki:

-"¿Creen que regrese Rito?"-pregunta una Lala desanimada.

-"¿Cuando creen que vuelva?"-se pregunta Mikan al mismo tono que Lala.

-"Rito-san"-llamaba Momo llegando al punto de querer llorar.

Contagiada de sus desánimos, Nana empezaba a sentir raro en su corazón, como si algo no encajara en él.

En eso llega Yami y Mea, con las ganas de visitar a Mikan, aunque Mea solo venía a visitar a Nana. Yami, mostrando sus modales, toca la puerta, después siente que alguien está por atrás de ella, resultando ser Haruna, Yui y Run, junto con Kyouko, las dos ídolos que se habían tomado un descanso y que deseaban visitar a Rito. Nana, quien estaba aun de pie en cuestiones de ánimos, fue a abrir la puerta. "Hola"-saludan todas con sonrisas nerviosas. Nana, al ver a Mea, se levanta de ánimos. Mikan, al ver a su mejor amiga y a la asesina legendaria de la galaxia, también le levantó un poco de ánimos, pero aun seguía desanimada. Lala, al ver a Haruna saluda aun estando desanimada. Celine, al ver a Yui se dirige a ella, quien también le dio los brazos para cargarla.

Ya que todos se saludan, todas se sientan en la sala y empiezan a platicar entre ellas. Run, que venía a buscar a Rito, empieza a preguntar:

-"¿Y Rito-kun?".

-"Aun no sabemos, creemos que está en algún tipo de asunto, talvez mi papá lo mandó para allá con él para ayudarle"-le responde Mikan, que sabía que había salido, pero que le dijo por medio de una nota que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero no sabía a dónde había ido, y ya había pasado un día que no regresaba, por lo que la estaba preocupando, sin embargo, mantenía en su mente de que su padre lo había mandado a ayudarle con mangas y se había quedado con él a dormir, aún así, como no le dijo nada sobre dónde iba a ir, la tenía preocupada.

-"¿Yuuki-kun no está en casa?"-pregunta Haruna.

-"No, desde ayer no está aquí, estoy preocupada"-le respondía Lala.

-"Yuuki Rito, deberías haber dicho a dónde ibas"-se decía a sí misma Yami, que ya había renunciado a Yuuki Rito como un objetivo para eliminar.

-"Esperemos que esté bien"-decía Momo, preocupada, a la vez que maldecía a Ryu y a sus dos compañeros que se les habían escapado.

-"Rito-sempai es fuerte, de seguro volverá"-dice Mea, al entender lo que todas sentían por él, tratando de animarlas.

-"Yuuki-kun, espero que vuelvas sano y salvo"-pensaba Yui-"Pero... ¡¿Por qué diablos pienso en él?! Es un desvergonzado y un pervertido"-seguía pensando aún con sentimientos hacia él, a pesar de que aún lo veía como un pervertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito (que por cierto, era una mansión subterránea vestida de casa), se encontraban Ryu, Hayate y Hayato, aun heridos por caerse del árbol que Yami cortó para saciar sus ganas de cortar algo con alguna de las hojas para cortar que hacía con alguna parte de su cuerpo, que, a pesar de poder llegar, estaban hasta el límite, por lo que se habían recostado en unos sillones de la sala de los cuarteles. En eso llegan Iván y Jack, quienes los encuentran heridos, hasta el límite y recostados en los sillones para descansar de su agitado viernes.

-"¿Qué les pasó?"-pregunta Iván con intriga.

-"¿Qué crees que nos pasó?"-le devuelve la pregunta Ryu sarcásticamente-"Estuvimos corriendo por toda la escuela queriendo escapar de las hermanas locas Deviluke, en especial a esa Momo que estaba desesperada por encontrar información sobre el paradero de Rito"-le dice exaltado y enojado.

Ambos se echan a reír a carcajadas. Poco después llegan los otros dos: Juan Rivas y William. "¿Y a estos qué les pasó?"-les pregunta Juan a Iván y Jack, que se seguían riendo de sus compañeros ninjas.

-"Pues se enfrentaron y huyeron de la hermana menor Deviluke"-les dice a la vez que se vuelve a reír de ellos a carcajadas burlándose. Los otros dos se echaron a reír también.

-"No es gracioso, hasta nos descuidamos y nos caímos de un árbol por causa de esa asesina intergaláctica Yami". Al oír eso se echan a reír más fuerte a carcajadas-"¡Basta me voy a mear"-decía Juan a la vez que se reía.

Ya pasando el momento gracioso:

-"¿Y Rito?"-les pregunta Ryu a Iván y Jack.

-"Van de regreso a casa"-le responde Iván.

-"Sí, los está llevando un amigo: López"-le complementa la respuesta Jack.

-"Supongo que nuestros nuevos compañeros ya se habrá presentado a él"-dice Iván.

-"¿Qué otros compañeros?"-pregunta Juan.

-"unos vestidos de asesinos al estilo Assassin's Creed"-le responde Jack.

-"Vaya, ¿Cuántos guardianes necesitará Rito para vivir?"-se pregunta William.

-"Los que sean necesarios"-le responde Iván.

En eso llega Tatsuya.

-"Hola chicos"-saluda Tatsuya a los presentes en la sala.

-"Hola..."-no completa su diálogo Iván ya que apenas los estaba conociendo, pero que ya lo veía venir.

-"Tatsuya, Sakurai Tatsuya"-le completa y se presenta Tatsuya a los presentes.

-"Iván, solo Iván"-se presenta el espadachín de ojos dorados.

-"Jack, Kirisaki Jack"-se presenta el espadachín de ojos rojos.

-"William, solo... William"-se presenta el hombre de rifle rubio con ojos rojos.

-"Juan, Juan Rivas"-se presenta el segundo hombre de rifle de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

-"Ryu"-se presenta el líder del equipo ninja, aun estando acostado y adolorido, a la vez que le hacen un saludo a distancia.

-"Hayate/Hayato"-se presentan los hermanos-"Ayasaki Hayate/Hayato".

-"uno de ustedes lleva el nombre de un personaje de un anime, cool"-dice Tatsuya.

-"Gracias"-dice agradecido, aún gimiendo de dolor Hayate.

Terminan de presentarse ellos y llegan los últimos del grupo de Tatsuya. Posteriormente se presentan y ya dan información y se integran al grupo. Una vez hecho, Iván propone que se dividieran en grupos:

-"Debemos agruparnos"-propone Iván.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-pregunta Tatsuya.

-"a que nos dividamos en equipos"-le explica Iván-"Por ejemplo: Tú y tu grupo de asesinos son un equipo, y tú eres el líder. Juan, William, Jack y yo somos otro equipo y por último está el trío de ninjas: Ryu, Hayato y Hayate".

-"Ahora entiendo"-le dice Tatsuya a Iván, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-"Nosotros seremos el equipo alfa, ustedes el bravo y el trío de ninjas serán el charlie"-determina Iván.

-"Perfecto"-dice Tatsuya-"Sin embargo, yo estaré también en la escuela, como uno de los que más cerca está, esperemos que nos llevemos bien".

-"Lo mismo digo amigo"-le dice Iván, dándole la mano, la cual también se la acerca Tatsuya, dándose un apretón de manos (claro, que Tatsuya se quitó sus tekagi Shuko para saludarlo, de otra manera le hubiera rebanado la mano).

Tras acabar con las presentaciones y los intercambios de información entre sí, Iván, Jack y Tatsuya se fueron a cambiar de sus trajes de batalla a ropa normal de adolescente en sus habitaciones ya determinadas, mientras que los demás se esparcieron en la mansión.

Una vez cambiados (Iván estaba vestido con una camiseta estilo japonesa sin mangas, negro con bordes rojos, un pantalón de karateca negro y sus botas ninja; Jack traía lo mismo, solo que los bordes eran verdes; Tatsuya traía también lo mismo, al igual que el de Iván). Al terminar de alistarse, cada quien tomó sus armas: Iván tomó un Shinai hecho de hierro, prácticamente indestructible, un ninjato de igual material y un Wakizashi; Jack tomó un bo retráctil y también agarró un Wakizashi; Tatsuya agarró un par de tonfas hechas de un material indestructible y un par de sai, del mismo material y para terminar, los tres se pusieron vendas de entrenamiento en los antebrazos y unos guantes. Una vez listos y armados para defenderse contra cualquiera, salieron de la mansión con dirección a la casa de Rito.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Yuuki, el vehículo donde se encontraba Rito y sus hermanas estaba llegando a su destino. Al llegar, Rito y sus hermanas salen del auto, tras salir del auto sacan sus maletas. Llegan a la puerta. "Chicas, voy a entrar primero, no se sabe qué es lo que podría pasar una vez que abra la puerta"-les advierte Rito con tal de que no entraran con él para que no les pasara nada. Rito abre la puerta lentamente y empieza a caminar a escondidas, con el fin de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no logró porque en una parte que pisó del piso de madera rechinó, resultando ser una parte que conectaba el pasillito con la sala. Todas las chicas presentes en la sala voltean a ver qué era lo que hizo ese ruido. Al dirigir la mirada a la entrada que conectaba el pasillo con la sala encuentran a Rito con la postura de querer pasar desapercibido. "¿Onii-chan?"-verifica Mikan. "¿Rito?"-seguido de Lala. "¿Rito-san?"-le seguía Momo. "Mau"-decía la pequeña Celine. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las cuatro chicas se lanzan a correr hacia él como una estampida. "¡Estoy muerto!"-pensaba Rito a la vez que hacía una cara que sugería lo mismo. Tras caerse todas sobre él abrazándolo y llorando de alivio por encontrarlo (Excepto Celine, ya que no entendía el hecho de que él se había ido, que al parecer ella no lo notó), oyen ese mismo ruido las hermanas gemelas de Rito tras la puerta. "¡¿Rito-nii?!"-exclaman todas con una interrogante de sorpresa aun detrás de la puerta de entrada. "¡¿Rito-nii?!"-Se pregunta impactadas al oírlas Mikan, Momo y Lala confundidas y sorprendidas. Sakura abre la puerta y ahí se revelan ante ellas tres: Las cuatro hermanas gemelas de Rito, sorpresa que, para ellas, resulta ser masivamente impactante. Las demás chicas: Yami, Mea, Run, Kotegawa y Haruna, junto con Oshizu (sí, ella también estaba acompañando a Haruna a visitar a Rito) y Nana asoman la cabeza desde la sala a la entrada y ahí ven a las cuatro hermanas gemelas de Rito, que resultan ser una sorpresa igual de impactante.

Atrás de las hermanas gemelas de Rito se encontraban Iván, Jack y Tatsuya viendo la impactante escena que se había creado, los cuales habían llegado un poco después de que el conductor se había retirado, al mismo tiempo que había sido descubierto todo el asunto. "Yare yare"-suspiran los tres.

Así, Mikan, Lala, Nana, Momo, Haruna, Yui, Oshizu y Mea ponen su cara de impactadas dirigiendo sus miradas a las hermanas gemelas de Rito.

 **Continuará.**

 **Sip, todo su harem resulta impactado tras esta realidad. Me partí la cabeza imaginando toda la escena y con los nuevos personajes parecidos a asesinos, me llegó a la mente el vestuario y el estilo de Assassin's Creed y decidí crear un quinteto de guardianes vestidos de Asesinos, claro, con mi propio estilo, ya que había encontrado una nueva arma de combate parecida a las garras de Wolverine y no quise desaprovechar el conocimiento que me llegó de esa arma. Esa arma se llama Tekagi Shuko, el arma que más asimilo a las garras de Wolverine y que decidí usarla en los nuevos personajes que hicieron su debut en este capítulo, claro, que solo el líder aparecerá más a menudo que los demás, como mi personificación: Iván y al que llamo mi compañero del alma: Kirisaki Jack, que lo eoncontré en otro anime que vi y se me hizo chilo para utilizarlo en este personaje, también me partí la cabeza en elegir las armas para andar por la calle junto a Rito sin que utilizaran su atuendo de batalla, porque se sentiría raro que siempre tuvieran su atuendo de batalla.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente, Rito había ido a Francia debido a una llamada de sus padres, diciéndole que necesitaban hablar de él sobre un asunto familiar, el cual resulta ser que tiene más hermanas. Poco después de que se entera, decide traerlas a Japón para que las conocieran todas, mientras que en todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, sus chicas y su hermana menor lo extrañaban, pero ahora que había vuelto y todo, Mikan y las demás se alivian después de un día sin haberlo visto. Todos se sentaron para oír la explicación de Rito.

-"Bien"-empieza a explicar:

-"Mi madre, hace dos días, me llamó para pedirme que fuera para Francia debido a que tenía algo de qué hablar acerca de nuestra familia, pero me dijo que no les avisara nada a ustedes como capricho de darnos una sorpresa. Una vez allá, me contaron todo, sobre ellas y... Sobre esto"-Rito muestra sus dos maletines con sus nuevas armas de entrenamiento y de lucha real, poco después los abre. "Entonces, con todo esto entrenaré y lucharé para protegerlas a cada una de ustedes, porque me han dado sus sentimientos, sentimientos que voy a responder"-termina su explicación y declaración.

-"¡Así se dice Rito!"-Exclama con orgullo Iván.

-"¡Lo has dicho!"-le secunda siguiendo la emoción Jack.

-"¡Eres el hombre!"-le finaliza con la misma emoción Tatsuya.

-"¿Y ustedes?"-pregunta Mikan.

-"Ah, nosotros"-dice Iván-"Nosotros somos los líderes y mi compañero del gran cuerpo al que se hace llamar Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito, yo soy Iván, un espadachín"-le responde presentándose.

-"Soy Jack, Kirisaki Jack, compañero y amigo de Iván, también un espadachín, no seré líder, pero soy el mejor amigo de Iván, por lo que lo acompaño"-se presenta Jack.

-"Soy Sakurai Tatsuya, un guardián con estilo de asesino"-se presenta el líder del tercer equipo de guardianes.

-"No necesitan presentarse, hemos leído toda la información posible de ustedes"-le dice Iván.

-"Eso me molesta"-dice Lala.

-"Igual a mí"-le secunda Momo.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta Iván.

-"¿No creen que podamos proteger a Rito?"-le responde una molesta Lala.

-"no es por eso que lo digo, tampoco creemos que no puedan proteger a Rito"-le explica Iván-"él las considera un tesoro. Por mucho que puedan derrotar a todos los que las amenacen, no todas las qué tengan sentimientos hacia Rito serán capaces de derrotarlos, y no quiere que él sea el protegido, sino el que arriesga su vida para proteger algo que quiere, y eso que quiere son ustedes"

-"Quieres decir que..."

-"si su decisión es entrenarse y luchar para protegerlas, aunque sepan defenderse, nosotros lo guiaremos y lucharemos a lado de él como verdaderos guerreros guardianes"

-"Así es"-Dice Rito, captando la atención de todas-"estoy cansado de vivir en este mundo donde soy una carga y no puede hacer nada para ayudar o proteger a lo que más quiero. Muchas me han dado sus sentimientos, pero nunca los he correspondido, por lo que me he decidido, quiero que me digan sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, así tomaré mi decisión de luchar y entrenar con toda confianza, concentración y con todo mi corazón".

-"yo te quiero Rito, no hay dudas sobre mis sentimientos y estos sentimientos nunca cambiarán"-Dice Lala con todo su corazón.

-"Usted ya sabe mis sentimientos Rito-san"-Le secunda Momo.

-"Eres una bestia, pero eres bueno, honesto y confiable, por lo que serás alguien capaz"-continúa Nana.

-"Este momento es perfecto para confesar mis sentimientos hacia él"-Piensa Haruna-"Yuuki-kun, te quiero"-dice finalmente, confesando sus sentimientos hacia la persona a la cual está enamorada. Rito es impactado ante la declaración de Haruna, que le había gustado desde la secundaria, claro, se pone feliz ante ella.

-"Sairenji Haruna"-le llama Rito-"Tú me has gustado desde la secundaria, y me sigues gustando, sin embargo, Lala también, pasando el tiempo con ella me he enamorado de ella"-así termina también confesando lo que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-"¡Yuuki-kun!"-le grita Kotegawa. "¡¿HAI?!"-le chilla Rito asustado. "Es un pervertido, pero es confiable; es patético, pero se puede depender de él, él es el elegido para flechar mi corazón"-piensa Yui, decidida, se levanta y se dirige hacia Rito, le agarra de la camiseta y lo acerca a su cara, dándole un beso. Todos quedan masivamente impactados, al ver que la presidenta del comité de Disciplina defendiendo las reglas y protegiendo la moral de la escuela le diera su primer beso a Rito, no lo podrían creer, estaban sin palabras, incluso Momo, aunque ella estaba alegre, debido a que su plan Harem estaba avanzando a un gran paso. Tras separarse-"Tendrás que responsabilizarte de esto"-dijo Yui y volvió a su lugar, dejando a Rito impactado por esa sorpresa-"lo comprendería de Lala, Momo o cualquier otra que expresa sus sentimientos a toda hora como ellas dos, pero ¡¿Kotegawa?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!"-pensaba Rito aun impactado, volvió a su firmeza y siguió oyendo los sentimientos de las demás.

-"Rito-kun"-le llama Run-"Yo, te quiero, no, te amo, y ese sentimiento nunca va a cambiar, pero me daban muchos celos de Lala, por eso creé cosas que los separaran a ambos, me disculpo por eso, pero eso lo hice porque te quería a ti a mi lado".

-"Run, no te preocupes, tus sentimientos los responderé luchando por ti y por todas que tienen sentimientos hacia mí"-le dice Rito-"no tienes por qué disculparte, al fin y al cabo tus acciones representaban el amor de alguien, y me alegro de que sean por mí".

-"Rito-kun"-finaliza y pasa la siguiente a decir sus sentimientos, resultando ser Yami.

-"Yuuki Rito"-llama fríamente Yami a Rito-"Al principio eras mi objetivo, sin embargo, Lacospo dio información que no era correcta, por lo que este trabajo quedó anulado, pero, tras haber vivido en este planeta y te mantenía vivo por capricho, pude reunirme con Tear, pude conocer a muchas personas amigables, pude sentir la calidez humana, pude hacerme amiga de Mikan y todo esto te lo agradezco, Yuuki Rito, seguiré viviendo en este planeta y de ahora en adelante te Protegeré, con una advertencia, Si intentas alguna cosa pervertida conmigo, te golpearé tan duro como pueda"-termina de hablar Yami, y con esa advertencia, pasó a ver a Mikan, que estaba sentada a lado de él.

-"Onii-chan"-dijo Mikan, que al oírla decir así, las cuatro hermanas gemelas se emocionaran y se retorcían interpretando eso como una especie de excitación, todas las miran, incluso Rito. Yuna era la única de las cuatro que por timidez no hacía lo mismo, pero que reaccionó ante las miradas de los presentes y se escondió detrás de su hermano gemelo mayor. Pasa ese momento y vuelven a la seriedad. Mikan continúa-"Onii-chan, a pesar de que me has cuidado y que pareciera que fuera al revés, tú siempre fuiste el que me cuidó, me animó en los momentos en los que estaba triste, hiciste todo lo posible para mantenerme feliz, por eso, Onii-chan, no me quiero separar de ti, quiero estar junto a ti para siempre"-termina y rápidamente se levanta a abrazar a su hermano mayor. Así termina su bienvenida y las declaraciones. "Bien"-dijo Rito determinado-"Me entrenaré y lucharé contra cualquiera que me amenace a mí, o a las personas que quiero".

-"¡Te apoyaremos Rito-nii!"-le dicen sus hermanas gemelas. Mikan, se acuerda y se pone enfrente de ellas.

-"Soy Mikan, me alegrará tenerlas también como hermanas mayores, Onee-chan"-se presenta Mikan ante ellas.

Emocionadas, empiezan a abrazarla y a estrujarla de cariño, todas excepto a Yuna, por timidez (para que lo sepan, su apariencia es más como una niña, y se comporta casi como una, pero muy tímida, acostumbra, desde que se reunió con Rito, a esconderse detrás de él cuando le hablan debido a la razón dada anteriormente), y Riko, quien se pone a lado de Rito, como ella le emocionan, pero tiene la suficiente madurez para resistirlo. "Ahora he conocido otra faceta de ustedes"-le dice Rito a su hermana Riko. Ella se ríe de su comentario. Mientras que Aiko y Sakura estrujaban a Mikan como un peluche, se presentaban-"Soy Sakura, pregúntame lo que sea, te responderé inmediatamente, no importa qué cosa sea"-decía como desesperada, al igual que Aiko. Pasa otro ratito y ya se presentan Riko y Yuna, aún detrás agarrando a Rito. Después de que se presentan ellas dos, Sakura y Aiko vuelven a estrujarla como peluche. Rito, Riko empiezan a reír mientras que Yuna sonríe con calidez.

"Emh"-murmura Kyouko. "¿Eh?"-dice un poco asustado Rito "¿Kyouko también se va a confesar?"-se preguntaba en su mente Rito.

-"Rito, desde que me salvaste de esas bestias en tu escuela, creaste un nuevo espacio en mi corazón para ti, por eso, Rito ¿Dejarías que te amara yo también?"-dice Kyouko, también sorprendiendo a todos. "¡ELLA SE CONFESÓ!"-gritó para sus adentros nuestro impactado Rito.

-"Sí, Kirisaki Kyouko, aceptaré tus sentimientos, y lucharé por ti también"-dice Rito, determinado en que oiría los sentimientos de todas las chicas cercanas a él. Kyouko se alegra.

Mientras alrededor de la mesa hablan, los tres guardianes, aislados y sentados en las banquitas que estaban en la barra que conectaba la cocina con la sala, se secreteaban.

-"Oye, ¿Oíste?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le responde Jack.

-"Tiene el mismo apellido que tú"-le dice Iván.

-"¿Y qué tiene?"-pregunta Jack.

-"¿No crees que tengan algún parentesco?".

Jack le da un golpe en la cabeza de Iván-"Baka"-le dice. Iván se ríe de la escena que estaban creando.

"Yare yare"-suspira Tatsuya-"vaya par de tipos despreocupados".

Los tres se empiezan a reír.

Todos vieron sus relojes y notan que se había hecho de noche. Haruna, Run, Kyouko, Yui, Yami, Mea (no habló para nada, solo analizaba por órdenes de su maestro Némesis), se retiraron de la casa Yuuki. Haruna y Yui estaban rojas de la vergüenza después de declarársele a Rito de esa manera, Yami tenía una cara ligeramente alegre, ahora que traía sus sentimientos más organizados.

Mientras, en la casa Yuuki, Lala había reorganizado el gran espacio para darles habitaciones a las hermanas gemelas de Rito. Mikan estaba yéndose a dormir, ya que era muy tarde, Nana y Momo se dirigieron a su habitación. Los tres guardianes y Rito se quedaron solos en la sala, los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones para descansar después de tantos impactos que recibieron durante las confesiones. De pronto el teléfono suena. Rito rápidamente lo agarra y responde, resultando ser Tearju.

-"¡¿Rito?!"-dice Tearju por el teléfono.

-"¿Tearju-sensei?"-pregunta Rito por el mismo medio.

-"¿Está Yami ahí?"-le pregunta agitada Tearju a Rito.

-"No, hace ratito se fue, ¿Por qué?"-le responde Rito.

-"¡Necesito que la encuentren, el Darkness dentro de ella está surgiendo!"-le dice preocupada Tearju. Iván, al ver la cara de Rito, le quita el teléfono. "¿Tearju?"-le dice Iván a la profesora.

-"¿Usted quién es?"-le pregunta Tearju.

-"no importa, ¿Qué es el Darkness?"-le dice Iván.

-"Es un sistema que, cuando un arma acepta la tranquilidad y la paz, se activa con tal de volverla en una máquina sin sentimientos y con una sed de sangre insaciable"-le explica Tearju-"necesitamos que le saquen el Darkness de ella".

-"¿Cómo lo sacamos?"-le pregunta firmemente Iván.

-"A través de un Beso, de la persona con la que tiene más sentimientos"-le vuelve a explicar.

-"Entiendo, iremos para allá"-Iván cuelga. "¡Rito!"-le grita.

-"¡¿Hai?!"-le responde firmemente.

-"Es hora de que te conviertas en un hombre y beses a Yami"-le dice determinado.

-"Pero ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"-pregunta todo asustado Rito.

-"hay grandes probabilidades de que ese Darkness despierte en Yami, me dijo Tearju que la única forma de sacarlo es un beso con la persona que más tiene cercanía o una conexión con ella"-le explica rápidamente Iván-"Tú eres esa persona".

-"Entendido, lo haré"-dice determinado Rito.

-"Bien, vamos".

Iván, Tatsuya, Jack y Rito salen de la casa corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Yami, que, para suerte de las demás, ya se estaban separando por sus cuenta, sin embargo, la única que se queda con Yami era Mea, prontamente aparece la maestra de Mea: Némesis. "Nee, nee, Master ¿Qué le ocurre a Yami onee-chan?"-pregunta Mea a su maestra.

-"Es el Darkness manifestándose Mea, el sistema que hará que Yami se vuelva una máquina asesina con pura sed de sangre"-le explica entusiasmada Némesis.

En eso llegan el cuarteto de salvadores de Yami. Iván y Jack aumentan su velocidad al correr hacia Mea y Némesis con intenciones de atacarlas. Ambas empezaron a transformar algunas partes de sus cuerpos en armas para combatir a Iván y a Jack. Empezaron a luchar. "Rito"-le llama Iván mientras combate contra Némesis-"Besa a Yami antes de que el Darkness la posea".

Rito ve a Yami, quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor. Rito rápidamente corre hacia ella, pero de repente el cabello de Yami se empiezan a convertir en todo tipo de armas afiladas para evitar que Rito se acercara a ella para besarla. "Rito"-le llama Tatsuya-"Tú puedes evitar esas cuchillas de Yami, ella también trata de luchar contra esa... cosa, solo tienes que esquivar los ataques". "Entendido"-dice Rito-"¡Allá voy!"-exclama y empieza a correr hacia ella. Las cuchillas empiezan a moverse queriendo obstruir el paso de Rito hacia ella, a la vez que él esquivaba todos esos intentos, así llegando a Yami, quien estaba inconsciente después de soportar tanto dolor. Él la levanta como a una princesa. "Antes me quisiste matar como misión, pero nunca lo hiciste, me mantuviste vivo, aunque te hayan dado información equívoca sobre mí, ayudarme cuando te necesitaba, también me salvaste a mí y a Mikan, ahora tengo que devolverte el favor"-dice Rito, provocando que la Asesina más famosa de la galaxia derramara una lágrima. Sin pensárselo dos veces la besó. Durante el beso, una especie de humo negro salía de Yami y se posicionó a unos cuantos metros de Rito y Yami, formándose una especie de cuerpo humano con mucho músculo, muy oscuro. "Tatsuya"-le grita Iván, dándole una señal con la cabeza como una orden de atacar en caso de que esa forma que tomó el Darkness atacara a Rito y a Yami. Tatsuya asiente con la cabeza como afirmación de que había entendido la orden, así, el "asesino" corrió velozmente a cubrir a Rito y Yami. "Malditos, idiotas"-decía una furiosa Némesis mientras combatía contra Iván. "No dejaré que te acerques a Rito ni a Yami"-le respondía a Iván con la emoción de la lucha que hacía, a la vez que esquivaba las hojas cortantes que lanzaba Némesis contra él.

Por otra parte, el cuerpo humoroso de Darkness perfeccionó su forma, con la piel negra, una especie de ropa como de espadachín (parecida a la de Kirito, pero puro negro). Lo único que destacaban en él era su aura y sus ojos rojos casi tirando a morados. Tatsuya sacó sus tonfas y se puso en guardia. Darkness dirigió su mirada a Yami. "Rito, vete a tu casa, nosotros tres lucharemos hasta que se cansen"-le ordena Tatsuya. Rito, obedientemente, levanta a Yami y se retira de la escena corriendo con dirección a su casa.

Némesis paró sus ataques hacia Iván, al mismo tiempo, él se mantuvo en guardia por si volvía a empezar sus ataques de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin energías?"-pregunta arrogantemente Iván. "No, ahora que Darkness tomó forma propia, nos retiraremos por ahora"-dice Némesis. Después dirige la mirada hacia Mea, que estaba combatiendo contra Jack. "Mea, retirémonos"- le ordena Némesis a Mea.

-"Entendido, Master"-le dice Mea.

-"Darkness"-le llama Némesis a la forma de Darkness.

-"¿Sí, Ama?"-le responde Darkness a Némesis.

-"Retirémonos".

-"Entendido".

Las tres armas se retiraron de la escena. Los tres Guardianes de Rito guardan sus armas y también se retiran de la escena con dirección a casa de Rito. Una vez ahí, reunidos con Rito y Yami, quien Rito había puesto acostada en el sillón y seguía inconsciente, se sentaron en los sillones restantes, estando bien serios.

-"Entonces"-dice Rito.

-"Tienes que empezar a entrenar"-le dice Iván seriamente-"tengo un plan para entrenarte, será efectivo y despertarás tus reflejos".

-"¿Cómo es el plan?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Te atacaremos cuando menos lo esperes, así te mantendrás alerta, sin embargo, eso será después, toda la semana que entra estarás despertándote a las cinco, con tu ropa para hacer ejercicio y correrás 10 vueltas a la manzana, después harás 100 lagartijas, o planchas, como tú las nombres"-le explica Iván-"Con eso te fortalecerás y con eso comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento".

-"Entendido"-le dice Rito.

"Bien, como mañana es domingo, te daremos el día libre"-le dice Iván-"El lunes empezará el verdadero entrenamiento".

-"Entiendo"-le dice Rito.

-"Sin embargo, no estarás solo en este entrenamiento, me vendré a vivir aquí para eso, junto con Tatsuya y Jack, los tres te entrenaremos. Por supuesto, Ryu, probablemente venga, o no, por lo que nos dijo acerca de tu prometida y de sus dos hermanas gemelas, lo traumaron."-le finaliza Iván.

-"Entiendo, será un placer vivir con ustedes"-le dice Rito.

-"Ya lo creo"-le responde Iván.

Como era tarde, muy tarde, Iván y los otros dos se retiraron de la casa Yuuki. Justo en ese momento, Yami estaba despertando, un poco desorientada acerca del lugar del que estaba. Para poder orientarse y saber dónde estaba, empezó a mirar alrededor de ella. "¿Estoy en la casa de los Yuuki?"-se pregunta. En su análisis sobre dónde estaba vio a Rito. "¿Yuuki Rito?"-pregunta Yami. "¡Ah! ¡Yami! Despertaste"-dice Rito nervioso. "¿Estuve inconsciente?".

-"Sí, estuviste inconsciente"-le responde Rito.

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"-pregunta muy intrigada, pero aun con el tono de siempre.

-"ese... Darkness estaba a punto de manifestarse en ti, por lo que Iván, Jack, Tatsuya y yo te fuimos a rescatar y a sacarte esa...cosa de tu cuerpo que te estaba dañando"-le explica Rito.

-"¿Y cómo me lo pudieron sacar?"-le pregunta Yami, pregunta a la cual Rito se puso rojo de lo asustado y lo avergonzado que estaba, estaba demasiado nervioso para darle la respuesta que haría que Yami tuviera todo el deseo del universo de decapitarlo. "Dime, no me molestaré, con tan solo que hayan sacado esa cosa, no me importará el método que hayan utilizado"-le dice Yami para calmar a Rito.

-"Fue...con...un...beso"-le dice Rito, tan asustado que hasta se puso de rodillas para suplicar con su vida.

Yami solo lo vio fijamente. Finalmente habló:

-"Yuuki Rito"-empezó-"Eres una persona muy pervertida, sin embargo, esos movimientos pervertidos son solo un accidente, pero no excluye que las mujeres serán agresivas y te golpearán, a pesar de que sea un accidente, es algo momentáneo y vergonzoso para nosotras. Yo odio a los pervertidos, y a sus acciones, también los besos los considero pervertidos, pero el que me diste tú, fue para salvarme, lo cual estoy muy agradecida, con tal de que lo hayas hecho con intención de salvarme, el beso puede omitirse"-le explica Yami con una pequeña sonrisa-"Además, ese capricho que tenía cuando eras mi objetivo, fue porque tenía sentimientos hacia ti, por lo que ese beso fue algo en lo que también estoy agradecida".

Rito quedó impactado después de oír a Yami decir todo eso. "Bueno, gracias por confesar estos sentimientos, Yami"-dice Rito "(¿Desde cuándo se volvió experta en lo que piensan las mujeres? ¿Será porque también ella es una mujer?") agradecido por muchas cosas por ella-"¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí? Te prepararé un futón".

-"Aceptaré tu oferta, Yuuki Rito"-dice Yami volviendo a su expresión neutral y fría de siempre-"Sin embargo, si haces algo pervertido te golpearé". "

Rito puso el futón en su cuarto acompañado de Yami. Después de poner el futón, Yami se acostó en él, a la vez que Rito se acostó en su cama. Ambos se durmieron.

Por otra parte, los tres guardianes estaban caminando hacia su guarida para tomar sus armas y sus trajes de batalla, hasta que se encontraron con Mea y Némesis.

-"Ahora ¿Qué quieren?"-pregunta agresivamente Iván.

-"Queremos asesinarlos"-dice Némesis riendo-"arruinaron nuestros planes, y eso merece la muerte".

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Iván ya tenía su ninjato listo y posicionado en la garganta de némesis, al igual que Jack con su arma que podría cortarle la garganta a Mea en su garganta. "Intentan asesinar a Yuuki Rito, ustedes también la merecen"-dice Iván con tono arrogante.

-"Vaya, tampoco tienes piedad"-dice Némesis con un tono tranquilo.

-"Vaya, tampoco tienes miedo"-le devuelve Iván con el mismo tono.

Iván y Jack retiraron sus armas y volvieron a su posición donde se encontraban. Némesis, para probar sus reflejos, convirtió una parte de su cabello en un arma, dirigiéndola hacia Iván, quien rápidamente respondió desviando el ataque y sacando tres kunai y los lanzó hacia Némesis, pero ella también los desvió. Los kunai, por habilidad de Iván, regresaron a él, guardándolos. Némesis también dejo su hostilidad por el momento.

-"Ahora que saben de lo que somos capaces, no se acercarán a Yuuki Rito"-dice Iván-"Mea".

-"¿Sí?"-le responde el llamado Mea.

-"Talvez puedas estar cerca de Rito, pero te estaré vigilando muy de cerca"-le dijo Iván de forma amenazadora. Mea solo frunció el ceño y ambas se retiraron.

-"¿Tú crees que vayan a parar sus planes algún día?"-le pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Lo dudamos, pero nuestra misión es proteger a Yuuki Rito"-le responde Iván.

Se retiraron de la escena.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Sí, así va la trama, tooodas se le confesaron a Yuuki Rito, no sé si les gustará, pero así lo planeé, también lo de Yami, no me gustaría que siguiera como asesina buscando la forma de matarlo, o mantenerlo vivo por capricho, ya que me guío mucho por el anime y el manga, pero eso me estaba hartando, mejor crear una versión en la que Yami, en vez de buscar cómo tomar la vida de Rito y lo mantenga vivo por sus sentimientos, dejar en claro de que no era el chico objetivo, ya que Lacospo, quien la contrató para matar a nuestro protagonista y le diera la información errada.**

 **El entrenamiento para convertir al princeso de Yuuki Rito en un badass que protege a su harem junto a sus guardianes y hermanas gemelas comenzará. Probablemente también habrá unas cuantas sorpresas, sorpresas de las cuales ni los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito creerán**

 **Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente, que era domingo, Yuuki Rito empezaba a despertarse, cuando descubrió algo más impactante que despertarse y ver a Momo semi-desnuda: a Yami abrazándolo. "Pero ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!"-se pregunta aterrado en su mente nuestro protagonista, después notó que Yami había modificado su cuerpo a una forma adolescente, dándole una figura parecida a la de Lala y a la de Kotegawa Yui juntas. "¡¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?!"-se vuelve a preguntar aterrado. Poco después, Yami empieza a abrir los ojos, teniendo enfrente y como primera imagen que ve al amanecer a Rito. Él se empieza a preparar para ser golpeado, pero no pasa nada. Rito empieza a preguntarle:

-"¿No estás enojada?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo?"-le devuelve Yami-"Yo fui quien se metió a tu cama".

-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-le pide Rito, teniendo extremo cuidado con lo que decía, con sumos nervios, ya que no quería hacer enojar a Yami, de lo contrario le pasarían cosas graves (o eso es lo que él creía).

-"Adelante"-le dice Yami, dándole la palabra.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-le pregunta Rito con nervios.

-"Tuve una pesadilla, me hizo sentir insegura, necesitaba a alguien con quien tuviera confianza y con la que me hiciera sentir segura, sin embargo, tú eres el único que sabe que estoy aquí, además, te tengo suficiente confianza y sentimientos hacia ti, debido a tu calidez, seguridad que emanas en todo tu ser, necesitaba un consuelo como tú"-dice Yami con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y con una mirada fría hacia él. Rito le lanza una sonrisa cálida, haciendo que Yami se ruborice un poco más.

-"Gracias Yami, me alegra que pienses así de mí"-le dice Rito.

-"No es nada, yo estoy agradecida de que me dejaras hacerlo"-dice Yami, justo en el momento en que Momo abre la puerta y oye todo el discursito, impactándola y haciendo que le entraran varios pensamientos que sugerían acciones indecentes. La asesina, avergonzada de que alguien además de Rito escuchara todo lo que traía escondido y que solo quería que lo oyera el hombre por el cual tenía sentimientos, convirtió su cabello a un puño, dándole un golpe tan fuerte a Rito que lo mandó a volar. Cayó afuera de la casa Yuuki.

Los tres guardianes, que se encontraban caminando relajados, vieron cómo caía Rito enfrente de ellos. "Es bastante resistente"-dice Iván. Lo ayuda a levantarse.

-"Ahora"-dice Iván después de ayudarlo a levantarse-"Explica".

-"Solo fue Yami, durmió en mi habitación, vio a Momo y se avergonzó, dándome un buen golpe que me lanzó al aire y aquí llegué"-le explica.

-"Entendemos"-le dice Iván. Los tres siguen su camino.

-"No lo tomaron tan mal"-piensa Rito, mientras regresa a su casa. Al entrar en ella, Yami está frente a él disculpándose. "Tranquila Yami, no fue tu culpa"-le dice Rito para que se tranquilizara, aunque cuando se disculpaba traía el mismo tono frío de siempre. Poco después las cuatro hermanas gemelas de Rito asoman la cabeza paara ver lo que pasaba, vieron a su hermano gemelo mayor en pijama cubierto con algunos escombros que se le quedaron pegados cuando atravesó el techo debido al golpe de Yami. Preocupadas por su estado, empezaron a limpiarlo a sacudirlo un poco, a preguntarle si estaba bien, muy angustiadas.

Como era domingo y aunque había comenzado el día de una manera no muy agradable, aun tenía mucho tiempo para hacer todo tipo de cosas. Para seguir con su mañana, Mikan estaba llamando a todos para que desayunaran, pero no contaba que Yami estuviera en su casa, por lo que volvió a la cocina a prepararar más desayuno para que fuera suficiente.

Una vez que todos terminaron de desayunar:

-"Estuvo muy rico Mikan"-le elogia su hermano mayor.

-"Es cierto Mikan-chan"-le secunda Riko, seguida de Lala y Yami.

-"No fue nada"-dice Mikan algo modesta

Después de andar con las cosas del desayuno, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas: Lala se puso a ver Magical Kyoko en la televisión junto con Celine; Nana salió a ver a Mea y Mikan, salió a ver a sus amigas de la escuela para quejarse de Su hermano mayor, acompañada de Riko. Por otra parte, Rito fue llevado por sus hermanas Sakura y Aiko, seguida de Yuno, al patiecito de atrás. momo también estaba curiosa por lo que iban a hacer, por lo que también los acompañaba. Yami vio qué era lo que pasaba, por lo que también se apuntó a ir con el grupo de Rito.

Al llegar ahí:

-"Yuno"-le llama Sakura.

-"¿s-sí?"-pregunta Yuno tímidamente.

-"¿Nos haces el honor?"-pregunta.

-"C-claro"-reponde Yuno con su tono de Tímida.

Yuno materializó un portal que funcionaba con los mismos principios que el D-dial de Lala, que eran mandarlos a otro mundo virtual.

Una vez ahí.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Empezarás con el entrenamiento en este momento"-dice Aiko.

-"¿QUÉ?"-exclama sorprendido Rito.

-"Sí, cuantas con el apoyo de muchas mujeres Rito-nii, necesitas fortalecerte y hacerlas felices a todas"-le dice Sakura.

En eso, Yuno materializa un trío de robots de entrenamiento.

-"¿Para qué son esos robots?"-pregunta Yami.

-"Para que Rito-nii pueda despertar sus reflejos"-le responde Sakura.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Yami cerró la boca. Rito dio un chirrido de cachorrito asustado mientras se lanzaba a correr, a la vez que los tres robots lo perseguían tratando de golpearlo. Todas traían una gota anime de sudor bajando por sus sienes. Todas pusieron una cara de pena ajena viendo a Rito así.

-"Yuno-chan, desactívalos"-le ordena Sakura.

-"Entendido"-le dice Yuno. Desactiva los robots y Rito deja de correr, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-"Creo que ya hizo suficiente ejercicio por el momento"-comenta Aiko.

-"Cuando trataba de matarlo siempre esquivaba mis ataques"-decía Yami-"¿Por qué no lucha contra ellos?".

-"Creo que la razón es la siguiente"-le responde Sakura-"Rito-nii no tiene experiencia luchando, era de esperarse que se pusiera a correr".

-"Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos dejarle el entrenamiento de Rito-nii a los guardianes"-le dice Aiko.

-"Ciertamente"-dicen todas.

Más tarde, todas salieron de ese mundo virtual, todas incluyendo a Rito, quien ya se había recuperado de su cansancio de estar huyendo de los ataques de los robots de Yuno.

-"Eso fue cruel"-dijo Rito.

-"¿Qué esperabas? ¡Tenías que empezar con algo!"-le dice Sakura.

Rito chistó.

Tras un rato después, Rito sale con sus ropas normales para despejarse. Caminaba y caminaba, hasta que se encontró con los líderes de escuadrones de los Guardianes. Los saluda y se van a un café, sentándose en una mesa afuera del local. Mientras pedían un té, empezaron a platicar:

-"Oye Rito"-le llama Iván, al verlo cabizbajo.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Por qué tienes la cara larga?"-le pregunta.

-"ah, estoy un poco cansado"-le responde.

-"¿Por?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Porque mis hermanas me quisieron hacer un pequeño entrenamiento, por lo que ando cansado"-le explica.

-"Bueno, pero como sea, cambiando de tema"-le dice Iván-"¿Por qué no te has decidido?"-le pregunta.

-"¿A qué te refieres?".

-"A casarte con Lala y Haruna"-le responde, haciendo que Rito, que estaba bebiendo de su té en ese momento, lo escupiera.

-"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"-exclama Rito conmocionado por la pregunta-"¡No se puede hacer eso en Japón! ¡Es ilegal!".

-"¿No te ha dicho Momo lo que pasaría si te casaras con Lala? Te lo han dicho miles de veces y aún no lo captas"-le dice.

-"Pero eso no entra en mis principios"-le dice.

-"Tienes Razón"-dice Ryu-"Apégat..."-antes de que pudiera continuar, Iván le dio un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza, estampándola contra la mesa-"No le hagas caso, mejor haz lo que te dijo Momo y asunto arreglado"-dice Iván.

-"Sí, concuerdo con mi compadre Iván, haz eso"-le secunda Jack.

-"Sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de nosotros y de ellas, aun no entendemos por qué no lo aceptas"-le sigue Tatsuya.

-"Pero..."-antes de que pudiera seguir-"nada, no digas que está en tus principios, desde que llegó Lala a tu vida, esos principios se fueron al diablo"-le dice Iván interrumpiéndole-"lo que necesitas es quitar tus inseguridades y confiar más en ti mismo, para eso estamos nosotros y tus hermanas gemelas aquí. además, como lo he dicho antes, todas las que estaban enamoradas de ti te han confesado sus sentimientos y decidieron apoyarte, hasta Konjiki no Yami te ha abierto su corazón (a pesar que ahora es una combinación entre Kuudere y Tsundere)".

-"Pero..."-lo vuelve a interrumpir-"no más peros, ya te he dicho todo. Te entrenaremos, te quitaremos esa inseguridad y no tendrás más dudas. Incluso Haruna te abrió los sentimientos, la chica, la cual llevas enamorado desde hace buen tiempo se te confesó. No, ya, eso significa mandar esos principios al diablo, casarte con todas y vivir una buena vida".

-"te pareces a Momo, siempre diciendo algo del plan Harem"-le dice Rito molesto.

-"Es la verdad"-le dice Iván, con una sonrisa.

De pronto, los instintos asesinos de Iván, Tatsuya, Jack y Ryu despertaron debido a que amenazas inminentes estaban llegando, resultando ser Azenda y Darkness, la entidad que antes estaba en Yami. Rápidamente sacaron sus armas para defenderse en caso de que fueran a atacar.

-"Vaya, parece que fue más pronto de lo que pensé"-se dijo Iván en voz alta.

-"¿Tan pronto te volviste poderoso?"-pregunta con negligencia Tatsuya. Haciendo a Darkness enfurecer. De pronto, el grandes mechones de cabello de Darkness empezaron a transformarse en cuchillas poderosas y las dirigió hacia su único objetivo: Yuuki Rito, pero gracias a los cuatro Guardianes de Yuuki Rito, que desviaron los ataques de Darkness. "¿Algún ataque que quieras lanzar?"-pregunta arrogantemente Iván.

-"Vaya, muy confiado para luchar y tan arrogante, con razón te apodan Iván el Terrible"-dice Darkness, con la misma arrogancia.

-"órale, sabes sobre mí, lo cual no me sorprende".

-"y también sé sobre el asesino y su grupo, junto con los tres ninjas y tus subordinados, por lo cual podría combatir contra todos ustedes".

-"Tampoco nos sorprende"-dicen los otros tres.

Darkness vuelve a atacar con sus mechones hechos cuchillas, pero nuevamente vuelve a fallar. Se frustra y desaparece.

-"Cobarde"-dice Iván.

-"Gracias Chicos, se los agradezco mucho por protegerme"-dice agradecido Rito.

-"No hay de qué chico, recuerda que estamos aquí para esa misma razón, además para entrenarte"-dice Iván-"Pero bueno, eso ya es mañana, por hoy estás libre".

-"¿Qué quieren hacer?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Pues, yo pensaba en comprar una hielera, hielo y unas latas de Cola, para luego irnos a un lugar para tomárnoslas"-le responde Iván.

-"Bueno..."-no pudo completar la frase, ya que había sentido como si una estampida fuera a aplastarlo, lo cual resultó ser cierto, que iría ser aplastado por sus cuatro hermanas gemelas.

-"Chicos, creo que nos mandaron a hacer el mejor trabajo jamás asignado"-dice Iván. Los otros tres: Tatsuya, Juan y Jack asienten con la cabeza al estar de acuerdo con su amigo. "Bueno, nos vamos"-dice Tatsuya-"hasta luego Chico, nos veremos mañana para el comienzo del entrenamiento".

-"hasta luego chicos"-dice Rito despidiéndose, quedándose solo con sus hermanas gemelas.

-"Oh, Rito-nii, no debiste haberte ido así"-dice Aiko.

-"Cierto Rito-nii"-le secunda Sakura.

-"¿Estás enojado con nosotras Rito-nii?"-pregunta Yuno con unos ojos de cachorrito. Él, cada vez que le hacía esa cara, la resistencia era fútil para decir que sí, por lo que le dijo que no lo estaba. Yuno, con su carita tímida y con su sonrisita que apenas se notaba, abrazó a su hermano gemelo mayor.

-"Bien hermanitas, regresemos a casa"-dice Rito, alegrando a sus hermanitas gemelas.

Ellas entusiasmadamente asintieron con la cabeza. Los cuatro hermanos gemelos empezaron su camino hacia su casa. En su camino, casi llegando a su casa. Una luz desde el cielo aparece enfrente de ellos, y de esa luz empieza a bajar una entidad que generaba un aura tan poderosa y tan temible. "Esta aura, la conozco, es..."-fue interrumpido por la entidad, que se reveló enfrente de ellos: El Gran Rey de Deviluke: Gid Lucion Deviluke.

-"Nos vemos de nuevo...Chico"-dijo el gran Rey Deviluke.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Sí, me tardé para ser corto, pero pues la inspiración va y viene, espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido, pero pues, tarde o temprano actualizaré, así que tengan un poco de paciencia.**

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Anteriormente, Rito se dirigía a su casa después de una pequeña charla con sus Guardianes y a la vez, sus amigos, pero la casualidad le puso enfrente el Padre de Lala y a la vez, el Gran y Poderoso Rey de Deviluke: Gid Lucion Deviluke.

-"Nos vemos de nuevo, Chico"-dice Gid a Yuuki Rito. Sus hermanitas gemelas se pusieron agresivas, sacando todas sus armas ocultas y dirigiéndolas hacia el Rey. Rito, catatónico al verlas de esa manera, aún más catatónico por ver a la más tímida de los hermanos gemelos Yuuki también invocando sus armas hacia el Gran Rey de Deviluke.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes, bola de mocosas?"-Pregunta con su voz altanera. Al oírla, Rito se estremeció de miedo. "¿Quién te da el derecho de aparecerte así y todavía decirnos mocosas?"-le regresa el insulto al Rey Devilukiano.

-"¡Chicas, porfavor no lo hagan enojar, es muy poderoso, no quiero que se enfrenten a él!"-dice Rito paranoicamente.

-"Pero..."-las interrumpe su hermano-"Pero nada, él es muy poderoso y es el papá de Lala, podría destruir la Tierra con tan solo hacerlo enojar"-decía su hermano mientras sudaba.

Sus hermanas guardaron sus armas-"Tienes suerte de que Rito-nii nos detuviera"-dice Sakura. Eso hizo enojar al Rey. "¡Tranquilícese Señor Deviluke, perdone a mis hermanas, es que aún no lo conocen y no conocen su poder, son algo precipitadas"-decía algo temeroso de que le pudiera pasar eso.

De pronto todos oyen un grito desde la azotea de un edificio muy alto-"¡RITO!".

-"¡HAI!"-dice todo asustado. Todos voltean a ver a Iván, que fue el que lanzó el grito. Iván salta desde el edificio y con algunas maromas y trucos ninja aterriza a lado de Rito.

-"¡Diablos Rito!"-le reprende Iván debido a su actitud de cachorrito regañado-"Debes de enfrentarte al Rey, sin importar qué tan temerario sea, si dejas que te pisoteen así ahora, así te pisotearán en el futuro, lo cual no sería digno de un Rey de Deviluke".

-"Cierto, Yuuki Rito, hazle caso a tu amigo, solo vine porque este pedazo de jodido me lo pidió"-dice Gid.

-"Vaya, podrás insultarme lo que se te venga en gana, pero bien que me haces caso, perrito faldero"-dice Iván.

-"Oh jo jo jo, sigues siendo razonable Iván, todo un jodido pero aun brillante"-le regresa Gid. "Y tú, podrás ser un perro faldero pero un buen amigo rey"-le elogia Iván como un buen amigo, chocando puños con él

Rito y sus hermanitas se habían confudido.

-"Eh, Iván-san ¿Lo conoces?"-pregunta Rito confundido.

-"Ah?, sí, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, así nos llevamos"-dice Iván.

-"Claro chico, es un buen camarada. Al principio le había dicho a Lala que se casara con él, pero nunca me escuchó"-le explica Gid.

-"Sí, tambien estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía desde un principio que no era para mí, por lo que seguí adelante y me convertí en parte de las fuerzas especiales mundiales"-le secunda la explicación Iván-"claro, que la sigo queriendo, pero ya no de esa forma".

-"Pero ¿Por qué no se quiso casar contigo?"-pregunta intrigado Rito.

-"Eso te lo explico yo"-le dice Gid, empezando su explicación-"ella estaba en franca rebeldía porque la presionaba eligiendo prometidos y parejas, como te había dicho Lala antes, tú fuiste el que ella eligió, porque ella dijo que eras el más amable de todos, habías entendido todos sus sentimientos y gracias a eso se enamoró de ti. Éste amigo jodido mío me contó que quería entrenarte para que libraras tus propias batallas y protegieras por ti mismo a tus seres queridos. Debes saber que tienes mi apoyo, como amigo y como yerno. Sin embargo, sigo creyendo que es un desacuerdo de que ustedes se casen, pero bueno, con tal de verlas felices, estaré de acuerdo"-por último le dio la más terrorífica advertencia amenazante que todo padre diría-"Si haces infelices a mis hijas, o a cualquier chica de tu harem, será tu fin".

-"Así eres tú compadre, solo tienes que aceptar tu rol y así podrás enfrentarte a tu destino como el Heredero al Trono de Deviluke, y aceptar la idea de Momo, ya que todas están esperando a que les des tu respuesta"-dice Iván.

-"Cierto Rito-nii, necesitas darles una respuesta"-le secunda Sakura.

Rito al fin abrió los ojos-"Es cierto, tengo que aceptar lo que tengo en mis manos, mi padre, madre, Lala, ustedes, e incluso el Rey del Universo contará conmigo para que lo sea. ¡Lo haré!"-dice Rito determinado y aceptando su destino.

Todos asienten con la cabeza llenos de entusiasmo, excepto el Rey Gid, quien asentía con más tranquilidad.

-"Sí Gid-sama, les dije a todas que iría hacer lo mejor de mí para poder protegerlas y luchar contra todo aquel que sea un obstáculo"-dice Rito con toda determinación.

-"Vaya, por fin el heredero al Trono de Deviluke se ha decidido y ahora se convertirá en un guerrero digno del trono"-dice una voz arrogante y misteriosa. Todos empezaron a voltear a todos lados para encontrar al arrogante.

-"aquí arriba"-dice la voz misteriosa. Todos voltean hacia la dirección de un edificio muy alto, a lo lejos se veía como un espadachín utilizando un atuendo de batalla parecido al que tenía Iván.

-"¡Lars!"-exclama Iván con sorpresa.

-"Exacto Iván, tu rival, actualmente tu peor enemigo y al que enfrentarás ferozmente algún día"-dice Lars.

-"Mejor lo enfrento ahora y lo derroto para que dejes de estar enfadando"-dice Iván.

-"¿En serio quieres tener la batalla ahorita?"-le pregunta sarcasticamente Lars.

-"por ahora lo dejaremos así, pero no te sorprendas cuando nos enfrentemos a una buena batalla"-le dice Iván como una advertencia.

-"nos veremos las caras después"-Lars desaparece e Iván frunce más el ceño.

-"Tranquilo Iván-san, él tendrá su merecido"-le dice Rito.

-"Sí, Iván Onii-san"-le secunda Yuno.

-"Espero que tengan razón".

Todos se empezaron a separar y a irse por sus respectivos rumbos. Rito finalmente llega a su casa Yuuki, donde lo esperaban Riko, Mikan, Lala, Nana y Momo.

-"Hola chicas"-dice Rito al entrar a su casa. Vio que ya tenían la cena ya preparada y en la mesa. Tomó una bandeja con su comida y se la llevó a su cuarto. Todas tenían una interrogante.

-"Sakura-chan"-le llama Lala-"¿Rito está bien?".

-"No lo sé, pero alguien debería hablar con él"-decía Aiko.

-"yo me ofrezco"-dice Riko.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en la mesa donde ellas estaban comiendo, Rito estaba en su cuarto, comiendo y pensando en lo tanto que había cambiado su vida desde que Lala llegó, además de que contemplaba el gran maletín que contenía las espadas que le habían dado sus padres cuando se fue a Francia con su madre y su padre. Justo en ese momento, su hermana Riko abrió la puerta de su cuarto, preguntando si podía entrar. Él le dijo que sí y ambos empezaron a hablar.

-"¿Qué piensas Rito-nii?"-pregunta Riko.

-"Pues, en lo que he decidido este mismo día para el futuro"-le responde.

-"¿En qué?"-pregunta de nuevo su hermana gemela.

-"En que aceptaré el destino que me dieron y empezaré mi entrenamiento para volverme más fuerte y luchar mis propias batallas".

-"Entonces entenderás que el primer enemigo que tendrás que derrotar es a Darkness ¿Verdad?"-le dice Riko.

-"Sí, pero por ahora no pensemos en eso, sino en lo que he aceptado"-le dice Rito-"Pero aún tengo que pensar en lo que tengo que hacer para que ellas acepten la idea de Momo y así hacerlas a todas felices".

-"lo lograrás"-le anima Riko-"Jamás te rindas".

Con todos eso pensamientos en la mente de Rito, su hermana sale de su habitación y Rito termina de comer, posteriormente se va a bañar y por último se duerme.

* * *

A la mañana Siguiente, Iván, mediante una especie de bombas de humo que le generó Yuno que lo harían teletransportarse hacia cualquier lugar que él pensara, apareció en la habitación de Rito, despertándolo de golpe.

-"¡¿Qué diablos haces?!"-pregunta exaltado Rito mientras ve su reloj-"¡Son las tres de la mañana!".

-"¡Levántate flojonazo, desperdicias la luz, muévete!"-le dice Iván con un tono militar y con su atuendo de batalla.

Rito abre un poco más los ojos y nota que hasta sus hermanas estaban a lado de él animando a que se despertara bien.

-"Levántate Rito-nii, te espera un buen entrenamiento"-dice Sakura.

-"Ya voy, ya voy"-dice Rito.

-"¿Dónde está ese entusiasmo y esa determinación de ayer?"-menciona Iván tratando de animarlo y despertarlo.

Rito se acuerda rápidamente y se despierta al 100%. Rápidamente se pone sus ropas deportivas y le avisa a Iván de que estaba listo para recibir el entrenamiento de hoy.

-"Sígueme"-dice Iván. "Entendido".

-Todos siguen a Iván al patio de la casa Yuuki, donde se encontraba el portal que utilizó Yuno la primera vez que intentaron entrenar a su hermano gemelo mayor por sí mismas.

Una vez que llegan, Iván le pide a Yuno que activara el portal. Ya que el portal fue activado, Iván, Rito, Riko, Aiko, Sakura, Yuno entraron en él y llegaron a un pequeño planeta parecido al de Kaio-sama, donde entrenaba a Goku.

-"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, tu primer ejercicio de entrenamiento será diez vueltas en ese camino"-dice Iván.

-"Entendido"-dice Rito, empezando a correr.

Iván y las hermanas de Rito se sentaron cerca para vigilarlo, por mientras:

-"¿Está bien que lo pongas a correr?"-pregunta Riko.

-"Sí, tiene que fortalecer sus piernas para que pueda correr más rápido, y saltar lo más alto que se pueda, haciendo que su piernas y sus ataques sean más rápidos, haciéndolo imparable"-le explica Iván.

-"y después ¿Qué seguirá?"-Curiosea Aiko.

-"Lagartijas, lagartijas para que se vuelva más fuerte de los brazos, con eso seguirán ejercicios de tensión dinámica, los cuales lo ayudarán a no sentir el dolor, o por lo menos que no sean tan dolorosos los golpes que le den"-le esclarece la respuesta el espadachín-"Por último serán abdominales, para fortalecer bien esa parte, debido a que en esa parte se concentran muchos golpes, por lo que también lo fortaleceremos con un montón de abdominales y así seguiremos con esta semana".

-"Oh, ese es un buen entrenamiento"-comenta Sakura-"¿Así entrenabas tú?".

-"Sí, pero el mío era más intenso, seguido por simulacros de lucha de espadas"-le contaba Iván.

Pasó un rato y Rito había terminado las diez vueltas.

Iván se levanta y le ordena que hiciera 100 lagartijas. Con su determinación, empieza a hacerlas. Iván se vuelve a sentar y a seguir hablando con ellas.

-"Entonces, como te decía"-continúa Iván-"he tenido fuertes entrenamientos a lo largo de mi vida: Artes marciales y el manejo de diferentes armas, como las Tekagi Shuko, la Katana, la espada, la doble empuñadura, las sai, el bo, la naginata y las tonfas".

-"¡Wow! Debió costarte una gran vida"-comenta con asombro Sakura.

-"Sí, pero valió la pena, lucho para proteger a mis seres queridos, a pesar de que ya no tenga"-dice Iván.

-"¿Por qué ya no tienes?"-pregunta con intriga Aiko.

-"Toda mi familia fue asesinada por Assassins, un gran grupo de asesinos llamados así, cuando creí que no tendría otro motivo para vivir, llegó la organización y me dieron este motivo, me entrenaron para ser lo que soy ahora"-les cuenta su historia.

-"Lamentamos la pérdida de tu familia, si te sirve de consuelo, ahora tienes hermanos a los cuales ayudar y querer"-dice Aiko.

-"Gracias, de todos modos sabía que tenía una nueva familia por la cual luchar, y saber que esa familia lucharía a mi lado sin importar los oponentes que intentarían dañarnos"-le dice con sabiduría Iván-"Por cierto, señorita Yuno, sé que va a ser una petición algo tonta e infantil".

-"Adelante Iván-san"-dice con una voz bien tranquila.

-"cuando era niño, vi en varias películas armas muy peculiares, llamadas Sables de Luz, si no le importaría, quisiera que me hiciera un gran kit de esas armas"-le pide Iván.

-"Por...Supuesto, Iván-san, sólo deme algunas referencias e imágenes para poderlas procesar y materializarlas"-dice la invocadora de Armas y objetos tecnológicos.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho"-dice Iván.

Pasó otro rato y Rito había terminado las lagartijas.

-"Bien Rito, poco a poco estarás fortaleciéndote, por último abdominales y con eso concluirá tu entrenamiento por esta mañana"-le indica Iván.

-"Está bien"-dice Rito decidido.

Rito se puso a hacer las abdominales y por tercera vez Iván se volvió a sentar con las chicas a seguir contando.

Pasó el último rato y Rito terminó sus abdominales.

-"Bien Rito, por ahora eso es todo, regresemos al mundo"-dice Iván.

-"OK"-dicen todas y Rito.

Todos traspasan el portal de regreso y se esparcen: Rito se dirige a darse una ducha, Iván se retiró de la casa Yuuki para preparar su atuendo y así ir a la escuela.

Así pasaron todos los días de esa misma semana.

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana y Rito dormido esperaba a que Iván apareciera para despertarlo, pero no. Se levantó y se estiró. "Creo que hoy será un buen día para salir"-se dice a sí mismo. Se vistió, pero antes, sacó su maletín. Lo abre y ve todas sus espadas. "Tomaré el par de ninjatos"-dice Rito, tomando los ninjatos que tenía guardado en el maletín que le dieron sus padres. Se las guardó en su espalda. Una vez listo, salió de su cuarto. Se topó con su prometida Lala, pero con el apuro solo le pudo decir-"Buenos días"-y rápidamente bajó de un salto al estilo ninja. Mikan, quien estaba haciendo el desayuno, lo vio salir de su casa rápidamente. "¿A dónde irá ese Rito?"-se pregunta Mikan. "¿Mau?"-dice en un tono interrogante la pequeña Celine.

Regresando a Rito:

-"¡Uff!"-suspira Rito-"Me siento con mucha energía, pero bueno, caminaré un poco".

Mientras iba caminando, Iván lo observaba desde un gran edificio, esperando a darle un ataque sorpresa, como parte de su entrenamiento para entrenar sus reflejos. Llegó al punto de emboscarlo, pero aparecieron una especie humanoide, con ojos negros con rojo y con cabello plateado enfrente de Rito.

-"¡¿Kaneki?!"-Exclama Iván para sus adentros.

En el punto de vista de Rito, él no sabía quien era. "¿Quién eres?"-pregunta, a la vez que se desenvaina sus armas y se pone en guardia.

-"¡Diablos! Está decidido a luchar, pero luchar contra ese Ghoul, además, Kaneki me dijo una vez que ya no iba a atacar a nadie"-se dice Iván a sí mismo-"los detendré"-salta después de decirse eso.

Mientras baja del edificio al igual que un ninja, pensó-"Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Conozco a Kaneki y su historia, por poco olvido que lo ayudé hace mucho, cuando lo necesitaba, de seguro me escuchará ahora".

Llega y se interpone entre los dos-"¡BASTA!"-Grita Iván firmemente, haciendo que ambos guardaran sus armas (Rito: Sus ninjato y Kaneki, su Kagune).

Ya que todo se tranquilizó, empezó a explicar:

-"Rito"-empieza-"Él es Kaneki Ken, un humano que desgraciadamente fue herido por un accidente de construcción que involucraba a un Ghoul. Los organos del Ghoul fueron transplantados al cuerpo de Kaneki, convirtiéndolo en un medio Ghoul. Sin embargo, ha pasado por mucho y pues, como verás, no fue su intención atacarte"-Termina de explicar Iván.

-"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué apareció como si me fuera a masticar vivo?"-pregunta sarcásticamente Rito.

-"No lo sé"-le responde sarcásticamente dirigiéndole una mirada acusatoria a Kaneki. Él solo hace una risita nerviosa.

-"¡Taku!"-se queja Iván mientras pone su mano en su cara mostrando decepción-"¿Qué no habíamos resuelto el problema de tu alimentación?".

-"Sí, pero solo iba caminando y vi al chico, nunca mostré signos de que quería luchar"-le dice.

-"¿Y ese Kagune desplegado de tu cuerpo?"-pregunta con sus sospechas.

-"Ehhh..."-dice Kaneki, sabiendo que ya no podía ocultarlo más.

-"Mejor no digas nada y no hagas nada que me obligue a matarte".

-"Ok"-dice Kaneki, ya resignado.

Ya una vez cesadas las hostilidades, Rito y Kaneki se presentan.

-"¿Y bien Iván-san?"-le pregunta Kaneki a Iván.

-"¿Bien qué?"-le pregunta de vuelta Iván.

-"¿Qué haces en estos momentos?".

-"Ah, me dedico a entrenar a este chico, por cuestiones de Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito"-le explica Iván.

-"Oh, entonces es cierto"-dice Kaneki.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-pregunta confundido Iván.

-"Una especie alienígena muy parecida a los Ghouls se han reunido en varios lugares y algunos los escuché mencionando a un tal Yuuki Rito"-le explica Kaneki-"Antes de encontrarme contigo y con tu amigo Yuuki Rito, no sabía nada sobre eso, pero ahora que lo he conocido, sé sobre eso".

-"Eso es malo"-dice Iván-"De casualidad ¿No viste una forma humanoide de color negro y con cabello que se movía?".

-"Sí, lo pude ver"-le responde Kaneki.

-"Entonces sí es malo"-dice Iván. "Por eso estoy aquí"-le responde Kaneki.

-"¿Cómo?"-pregunta confundido Iván.

-"La misma organización en la que estás tú, me pidió que me uniera, para ayudar"-le explica el Ghoul de cabello plateado-"mencionaron tu nombre y acepté, además, no encontraba qué hacer y lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar a mi especie original, en especial a un amigo que me ayudó cuando estaba en problemas".

Iván se alegró, pero lo que le molestaba era que no le habían notificado antes.

-"¿No te notificaron los demás Guardianes?"-le pregunta Kaneki, quien ve a Iván emanando un aura asesina alrededor de él-"¡LOS MATARÉ!"-se dijo a sí mismo un Iván enojado, pensando en las cosas que llegaría a hacerles a sus compañeros por no haberle avisado. Mientras tanto, ellos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión de Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito. Tatsuya empieza a preguntarse-"¿No olvidamos hacer algo?".

-"Na, nos acordaríamos si fuera importante"-dice Ryu.

De pronto todos sienten unos escalofríos como presentimiento de que algo les iría a pasar cuando se encontraran con su compañero Iván.

Regresando con Rito y sus amigos, a Iván se le había pasado su momento de furia.

-"Bueno, gracias Kaneki"-dice Iván-"aunque arruinaste mi plan de entrenamiento de hoy".

Kaneki ríe-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta mientras se ríe.

-"Iba a sorprender a Rito como parte del entrenamiento, para que agudizara más sus reflejos"-Dice Iván frustrado.

-"Ah, lo siento"-se disculpa Kaneki.

-"No importa"-dice Iván-"Por lo menos no eras un enemigo y que hayas aparecido con esa buena información.

-"De nada"-dice Kaneki-"De todos modos, estoy en tu equipo".

Iván asiente con la cabeza.

-"Bueno"-dice Kaneki-"Me iré hacia mi casa, tengo que ir a alimentarme".

-"Que te vaya bien"-dice Iván despidiéndose.

Kaneki se va, dejando a Iván y a Rito solos. "Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?"-pregunta Iván-"Puesto que no pude sorprenderte como parte de tu entrenamiento, en el momento que menos te lo esperes, te atacaré".

-"Está bien, por el momento, ¿Vamos por unos helados?".

-"De acuerdo".

Rito e Iván se dirigen hacia un pequeño puesto de helados en un parque donde habían llegado. Una vez que compraron los helados, se sentaron para disfrutarlos, mientras se contaban cosas de lo que les habían pasado durante la semana. Sin embargo, no tenían qué contarse, ya que la mayor parte estaban entrenando. Finalmente Iván tuvo la iniciativa de iniciar un tema:

-"Oye Rito"-le dice Iván-"¿Ha habido algún progreso con el plan que Momo te haya hecho?".

-"¿Te refieres al plan Harem?"-Cuando se le salió eso, Rito se puso bien rojo. "Nop, no ha habido ningún avance. Aunque es entendible que no haya ningún avance, después de todo, él ha vivido en un mundo lleno de reglas que prohíben la poligamia y él las ha respetado todo este tiempo"piensa Iván al ver su cara roja.

-"Tranquilo chico, poco a poco vayas familiarizándote con todo eso, se te irá siendo natural"-dice Iván tratando de darle un consuelo.

-"Gracias Iván-san, también pienso lo mismo".

Terminaron los helados e inmediatamente ambos se separaron: Rito se dirigía a su casa, mientras que Iván se dirigía a los cuarteles secretos de Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito.

* * *

Rito llega a su casa y ve a Mikan, a sus hermanitas gemelas, a Yami, a las hermanas Deviluke sorprendidas, debido a que para ellas, era muy raro que su Rito-nii/Rito/Rito-san saliera solo.

Todas le dieron la bienvenida.

-"Hola chicas"-dijo Rito, y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, encontró a Kotegawa y a Sairenji Haruna con tan solo su ropa interior.

Rito de repente se empezó a comportar extraño. Llega Lala y también empieza a comportarse extraña. Las tres chicas y Rito se empezaban a excitar. Lala empezaba a decirle a Peke, que estaba en su modo de vestuario casual, que la desvistiera. Empezó la acción.

Mientras, Momo, quien estaba en la cocina, no se acordó de que tenía la flor jikido en la habitación de Rito, por esa razón, Rito estaba "haciéndolo" con tres chicas. Así, perdieron su virginidad. Momo finalmente se había acordado y rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Rito para quitar la flor, pero era demasiado tarde, Rito les había dado su "Néctar de amor", cosa que dejó extasiadas a las tres chicas. "¡Esto está mal!"-se dice a sí misma Momo. En la cocina, Mikan se preguntaba por qué Momo se estaba tardando tanto en regresar, por lo que va donde se encontraba Momo. Cuando llega, ve todo el desastre que se armó.

-"Pero ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!"-pregunta toda estupefacta Mikan.

-"Creo que es culpa de esta flor"-dice Momo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras le enseña la flor Jikido.

-"¿Qué es esa flor?"-pregunta Mikan.

-"Es una flor que hace quien la huela, cambie su personalidad completamente"-le explica Momo.

-"¡Quieres decir que...!"-no pudo completar la frase, debido a que estaba impactada al imaginar las cosas que no debería imaginar, ni menos para su edad.

-"Sí, ¡Lo hicieron!"-expresa Momo.

Poco después, llega Nana y ve el desastre que se armó.

-"Pero ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!"-pregunta anonadada Nana.

-"La flor Jikido ha hecho esto"-le responde Momo.

-"Esto es malo, Esta bestia ya atacó a tres chicas, incluyendo a Ane-ue"-dice Nana con angustia-"A todo eso, ¿Cómo llegó esa planta a la habitación de Rito?".

-"Yo fui, pero no era mi intención, la iba a poner en mi D-dial, pero se me había olvidado"-dice Momo igual de angustiada.

-"Bueno, al parecer lo hecho, hecho está, por ahora tenemos que esperar a que pase el tiempo y se sepa si quedaron embarazadas"-dice Nana con resignación.

-"Por ahora, dejémoslos que se despierten por sí solos"-dice Mikan.

-"De acuerdo"-dicen todas.

Mikan, Nana y Momo cierran las puertas y se dirigen de regreso a la sala.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-pregunta Riko.

-"Al parecer tendremos más problemas con Rito-san"-le responde Momo.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta Sakura.

-"Porque al parecer pasó lo que tuvo que pasar una vez casados"-dice Mikan, impactada de las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, dejándola toda roja.

-"Tenemos que revisar si están embarazadas o no"-dice Aiko, sabiendo de lo que hablaban.

-"¿Qué hacemos?"-pregunta Mikan preocupada.

-"Hay que llamar a Iván-san, de seguro sabrá qué hacer en esta situación"-dice Riko.

-"Llamémoslo"-Habla Yuno, aun con timidez.

* * *

Mientras, en la Mansión de Los Guardianes de Rito, Iván se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamientos intensivos probando los sables de luz que Yuno le había materializado.

-"Esto es genial, mi propio kit de sables de luz"-se dice a sí mismo Iván, emocionado al tener su propio kit de sables de luz, cuyas hojas de luz eran de color azul, blanco, blanco con negro, negro, dorado, naranja, verde y una combinación de colores negro con rojo, azul, verde, dorado y plateado. "Con todos estos sables de luz, crearé mi propio paraíso"-se volvía a decir a sí mismo, feliz de tener sus sables de luz.

De pronto, Jack entra al cuarto y le avisa a Iván sobre una llamada que era para él de parte de Riko. Tan pronto él se pone su comunicador y empiezan a hablar.

-"¿Hola?"-pregunta por el comunicador Iván.

-"¿Iván-san?"-Interroga Riko.

-"Ah, hola Riko-san, ¿Qué pasa?"-le dice Iván.

-"De hecho, tenemos un problema"-le responde Riko.

-"No creo que sea un problema para nosotros si no es con respecto a Rito, pero de todos modos ayudaré con lo que sea"-dice Iván.

-"Sí es respecto a Rito-nii"-le dice sobresaltada Riko.

-"Cálmate ¿Sí?"-intenta tranquilizarla Iván-"¿Qué pasó?".

-"Necesitas venir, no te lo puedo decir así"-dice Riko.

-"Entendido, iré para allá"-dice Iván, colgando.

-"¿Quién era?"-pregunta Jack.

-"Riko-san, al parecer algo sucedió y al oír el tono por el que me decía, ha de ser feo"-dice Iván-"Vamos".

-"Vale"-dice Jack.

Ambos toman una katana y sus respectivos trajes de batalla y se dirigen a la casa Yuuki.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Notas:**

 **Sí, me tardé, pero la inspiración me llegó, espero que les guste el gran giro de la trama.**

 **Continuará**


	8. Chapter 8

Anteriormente, Iván, mientras estaba admirando todo su kit de sables de luz de todos sus colores y combinaciones que le había materializado la pequeña hermana gemela de Rito, recibe una llamada por parte de Riko, quien, estaba algo desesperada, ya que Rito había profanado a tres chicas, las cuales eran: Sairenji Haruna, Kotegawa Yui y Lala.

Iván había llegado a la casa Yuuki, junto con su compañero y amigo, Kirisaki Jack.

Tocan la puerta y rápidamente Riko abre, jalando a ambos adentro de la casa.

-"¡Wow! ¿Qué pasa?"-pregunta Iván algo confundido por la intromisión.

-"¡Sígueme!"-dice Riko, guiando a ambos Guardianes a la habitación de Rito.

Abren la puerta y ven todo lo ocurrido.

-"Bueno, esto sí que va a ser recordado históricamente"-dice algo bromista Jack.

-"Ciertamente"-le secunda Iván, chocando puños como amigos riendo.

-"Esto no es gracioso"-dice Riko algo molesta por los comentarios.

-"Para nosotros sí lo es"-dice Iván, mientras se vuelven a reír a carcajadas.

Riko se pone una palma en la cara llena de pena.

-"Tranquila, solo tenemos que esperar un poco para revisar si no quedaron embarazadas"-dice Iván-"Además, es obvio que también lo querían ellas tres".

-"Sí, pero ¿Ahora?"-preguntaba Riko con un poco de sarcasmo.

-"La juventud a veces puede ser algo precoz"-Dice Jack.

-"Me consta"-le secunda Iván.

-"Realmente disfrutan ver este tipo de situaciones ¿Verdad?"-dice Riko con todo el sarcasmo que podía expresar.

-"Nooo, ¿Cómo crees?"-le responde Jack con la misma cantidad de sarcasmo, al igual que se ponen a reír a carcajadas.

-"Mira, haremos esto"-propone Iván-"Nos tomaremos un poco de tiempo para que estén listas y así analizarlas, obviamente el entrenamiento de Rito se tendrá que dejar así, de todos modos, lo único que tendría previsto y con lo fuerte que es, estará listo para tomar la legendaria espada Bladix".

-"Entonces tu plan de ese entrenamiento era para que tomara el control y posesión de esa espada maldita"-dice Riko algo molesta al oír esas palabras.

-"Y para que estuviera listo, esa espada también formará parte de su legado"-Dice Iván.

-"¿Tú planeaste eso?"-pregunta Momo algo molesta

-"El que haya profanado a tres chicas, no, que lo fuera a entrenar, eso sí"-dice Iván.

-"esto es mi culpa"-dice Momo algo culpable

-"Tranquila"-dice Iván, en un intento de darle un consuelo-"probablemente sea tu culpa, o no, pero Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas".

-"Dices eso, pero ¿Qué haremos si ellas resultan embarazadas?"-pregunta Riko preocupada.

-"Pues, por el momento, esperaremos para los análisis y si resultan embarazadas, pues las cuidaremos. Después de todo, ellas de seguro no querrán tener un aborto y más si fue con el chico que más les gusta"-explica el plan Iván.

Ambas chicas estaban angustiadas.

Iván les acarició el cabello y las consoló-"No se angustien, si les preocupa tanto me quedo yo para ser guardia".

-"Igual yo"-dice Jack.

-"no, tú debes ir a los cuarteles e informarles a todos para que se preparen por si hay problemas en la ciudad, en especial si son asesinos buscando a Rito para aniquilarlo, de seguro habrá muchos idiotas queriendo asesinarlo para quedarse con Lala"-le avisa Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Jack. Él se retira.

-"Bien, ¿Todas están dormidas ya?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Sí"-le responden ambas.

-"Ok, vayan a su cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón".

-"De acuerdo".

Ambas se van a dormir e Iván se acuesta en el sillón grande. Prontamente se queda dormido.

* * *

Después de tres meses, la doctora Mikado toma las muestras de embarazo de Lala, Kotegawa y Haruna, acompañadas de Rito e Iván, ya que él también, como guardián, vigilaba alrededor de Rito. Ellos se encontraban en el consultorio de Mikado.

En cuanto vieron las tres pruebas de embarazo, no podían dar crédito a lo que veían: Tres signos de + en las pruebas.

-"Definitivo"-dice Iván-"Montaremos una vigilancia masiva en tu casa".

-"¡NOOOO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"-le responde Rito.

-"Ya sé, era broma"-le dice Iván-"Sin embargo, no será broma lo que te diré ahora: Me mudaré a tu casa para vigilar tus alrededores".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Rito naturalmente.

Desde lejos, Azenda, junto con Darkness y unos cuantos asesinos más estaban espiando todo el movimiento que hacían en el consultorio de la doctora Mikado.

-"Así que eso es lo que le pasa a ese Rito"-dice Darkness.

-"Esa experiencia servirá como una buena debilidad de la que podremos aprovechar"-le secunda Azenda.

-"Definitivamente Yuuki Rito estará condenado"-dice Némesis.

Todos ellos desaparecen.

* * *

Iván de repente le entran unos escalofríos, aun manteniéndose firme.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-se pregunta en voz alta Iván.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Jack.

-"No, nada, debió ser mi imaginación"-le responde Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Jack, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-"Iván-san"-le llama Mikado.

-"¿Sí?"-Pregunta Iván.

-"Supe que has luchado contra némesis y hasta contra el mismísimo Darkness"-dice asombrada Mikado.

-"Ah, sí, ha sido duro, sin embargo, creo que si empiezo a utilizar una naginata en vez de mis espadas, creo ser más eficiente al luchar contra ellos"-le responde Iván.

-"Ha de haber sido duro"-Comenta Mikado-"Luchar contra Darkness y Némesis".

-"Sí, pero es un deber que tengo que hacer, de todos modos, me gusta luchar mucho contra oponentes igual de fuertes que ellos. El luchar me mantiene cuerdo y preparado para cualquier cosa".

Iván calla a todos y voltea a ver la ventana del consultorio de la Doctora Mikado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunta Mikado.

-"hace ratito había sentido que estábamos siendo observados desde aquel edificio"-le responde Iván.

-"De seguro habrán sido Darkness o Némesis observando los movimientos de Rito"-dice Jack.

-"Vamos a ver"-le dice Iván a su compañero.

Ambos salen de la ventana hacia la dirección del gran edificio en el cual sentía las observaciones de alguien.

Son sorprendidos por ataques que afortunadamente pudieron evadirlos. "¡Darkness!"-exclama por sorpresa Iván.

-"Nos vemos de nuevo Iván"-dice con toda la confianza del mundo, queriendo molestar a su oponente. Él saca su naginata y se pone en guardia.

-"Oye, ¿No se te están escapando algunos cabos?"-pregunta Darkness señalándole unos extraterrestres dirigiéndose hacia el consultorio de la Doctora Mikado.

Iván se frustra y se dirige hacia los cabos sueltos dirigiéndose hacia el consultorio, empezando a girar sus naginata como si fuera una hélice, cortando cabo suelto a cabo suelto por la mitad. Los enemigos empiezan a cambiar de objetivo a Iván. Todos empezaron a atacarlo en medio de la calle.

Desde el consultorio, Yuno, quien se encontraba con su hermano Gemelo mayor y con sus hermanas gemelas, vio a Iván luchando contra varios oponentes.

-"¡Onii-chan, mira!"-dice Yuno a su hermano gemelo. Rito se acerca a la ventana, a un lado de Yuno para poder observar. "¡Iván-san!"-exclama Rito.

Sakura y Aiko saltaron desde la ventana para ir a ayudarlo. Una vez ahí, lo ayudaron a destruir a todos sus oponentes. Ya que los eliminaron:

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-pregunta Sakura algo enojada.

-"Secuaces de Darkness se dirigían al consultorio de la doctora Mikado teniendo como objetivo a Rito, o probablemente vieron que las tres están embarazadas y que era una probabilidad de que también fueran su objetivo"-deduce sus dos teorías Iván.

De pronto Jack cae de espaldas al suelo duramente.

-"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo idiota?"-pregunta Iván a su compañero caído.

-"luchar con Darkness"-dice Jack. Iván se quedó con una cara de WTF?! Posteriormente se dio un palmazo en la cara.

-"Olvídalo, te llevaremos con Mikado"-le dice finalmente Iván, tratando de levantarlo. Sakura y Aiko le ayudan y se dirigen hacia el consultorio de la doctora.

Una vez que llegan, lo dejan acostado en una de las camillas del consultorio.

-"¿Qué le pasó?"-pregunta Mikado viéndolos llegar.

-"El muy idiota se atrevió a luchar contra Darkness"-dice Iván.

-"Ya veo, bueno"-dice Mikado-"como verás Iván-san, ellas tres resultaron embarazadas y ahora se están lamentando de eso ¿Podrías darles unas palabras de aliento para que se animen y sigan con el embarazo?".

-"De acuerdo, chicas, acérquense"-dice Iván.

-"Hai"-dicen las tres embarazadas decaídas.

-"Sé que esto no es su culpa, ni la de Rito, ni la de Momo, o cualquiera, pero aunque hayan sido embarazos no deseados, esos seres pequeños que crecen poco a poco en sus vientres son producto de ustedes y la de su amado Rito. ¿Nunca imaginaron su vida teniendo una familia con él? Rito es la persona que trata de ser la más pura posible y darle el mejor trato para ustedes, a pesar de que haya tenido muchos errores en el pasado, pero de seguro el que ustedes estén embarazadas de la persona que más les gusta no es un error, sino un deseo, así que véanlo desde ese angulo y no el de uno negativo"-termina sus palabras inspiradoras.

-"Si tú lo dices, pero ¿Qué pasara con nuestros padres? ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?"-pregunta Kotegawa muy preocupada de la situación.

-"Ustedes dos se mudarán a la casa de Rito, de todos modos durmieron con él aquella noche en la que las profanó, por lo que no habría ningún problema"-dice Iván-"Nosotros, Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito les ayudará con todos los preparativos y con toda la situación".

Todos le dirigen la vista a Rito-"Todos estamos esperando tu respuesta"-le dice Iván.

Rito, pensaba en lo mejor de ellas y en lo que hizo, por lo que no dudó en dar el sí, muy determinado.

-"De acuerdo, haremos esto"-dice Iván, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, le viene un intercomunicado por parte de los asesinos avisándole que Ryu y los otros dos ninjas habían sido asesinados a sangre fría.

-"¿QUEEEE?"-exclama Iván, atrayendo a todos su atención.

-"De acuerdo, iré a ver qué pasó"-le dice por el comunicador Iván.

-"Iré para allá también"-dice Tatsuya.

Ambos cuelgan.

 **Continuará**

 **Si me tardo en actualizar, son motivos escolares, ya que estoy en la UNIVERSIDAD, y por falta de inspiración, en todo este tiempo que no le he dedicado a este fic, se lo he dedicado a ZNT (Zero No Tsukaima, un fic que habla de Henrietta y de mí como un personaje)**


	9. Chapter 9

Anteriormente, Lala, Kotegawa Yui y Sairenji Haruna resultan embarazadas, a la vez que un grupo de Ninjas resulta ser asesinados sin saber quienes fueron los responsables.

* * *

Iván se encuentra en la escena donde ocurrió el asesinato, los cuerpos estaban desangrados, sus abdómenes estaban todo rasgados. "¿Quién habrá hecho esto?"-se pregunta.

Tan pronto después llega Tatsuya y su equipo.

-"¿Descubriste algo?"-Pregunta Tatsuya.

-"De acuerdo a las rasgaduras que sufrieron, ha de tener un arma parecida a los Tekagi-shukos"-deduce Iván.

-"¿Neko-Te?"-pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Probablemente"-contesta Tatsuya.

-"¿Qué extraterrestre podría hacer esto?"-se pregunta Tatsuya.

"Probablemente lo haya hecho Darkness, o Némesis"-supone Iván.

-"No"-dice Juan Rivas,que iba bajando desde un edificio de 10 metros-"fueron asesinados en manos de Hassassins"-les explica Juan.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunta Iván-"¿Qué son los Hassassins?".

-"Así se hacían llamar un grupo de asesinos que servían para los reyes persas anteriormente"-le cuenta -"a lo que puedo descifrar, podrían ser un grupo de extraterrestres que estuvieron como Persas y ahí pudieron aprender las habilidades con las que los mataron. Lo supe porque yo les di caza a algunos de ellos, pero su grupo es grande. Además, reconozco la forma de asesinar de ellos y porque los vi desde el edificio mientras iba de paso".

-"De seguro uno de los pretendientes, o Darkness se dirigió a ellos para que asesinaran al primer grupo de Guardianes y así dejar un poco más indefenso a Rito mientras entrena"-deduce Juan.

-"Tenemos que capturar a uno de los Hassassins para interrogarlo"-dice Iván.

-"Pero ¿Cómo capturarlo?"-pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Es muy simple, tenemos que hacer una trampa".

-"Dinos el plan"-Tatsuya.

-"Primero, el Momento: Noche; segundo, Tatsuya, necesito que se vistan de negro para que puedan ocultarse eficientemente y vigilar sin problemas"-Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Tatsuya.

-"Juan, tú también, serás el francotirador, necesito que utilices un silenciador para que no sepan de dónde los están atacando, si puedes, utiliza un visor o una mira de detección térmica para poder eliminarlos con anticipación, pero deja uno con vida e infórmanos en dónde se encontrará"-Iván.

-"Lo haré"-Juan Rivas.

-"William, tú serás el segundo francotirador"-Iván.

-"De acuerdo".

-"Bien, ¡Manos a la obra!"-Iván.

Todos se separaron y se fueron a preparar para la mega emboscada que harían en la ciudad.

* * *

En la ciudad, en la noche.

Iván: "¿Todos están en sus lugares?".

Juan: "Listo".

William: "Listo".

Tatsuya y compañía: "Listos".

-"Vale"-dice Iván.

Él empieza a caminar con su atuendo con Gabardina en un parque, lugar donde todos esperaban a que aparecieran los Hassassins. Mientras, Iván se sentó en posición de meditación mientras es la carnada. Tras un ratito, los Hassassins empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba Iván, sin saber que habían francotiradores. Ellos empezaron a dispararles a varios de ellos hasta que quedó uno. Ese mismo, quien, cuando llegó, se extrañó de que sus compañeros no habían aparecido. Iván abrió sus ojos brillando a un rojo escarlata y dirigió su mirada hacia el Hassassin, que temblaba del miedo, pues ellos cazan a sus objetivos como manada. El espadachín que estaba de carnada, lo levantó con su ropa-"¿Quién te envió?"-le pregunta agresivamente.

-"Es una mujercita, una niña, quiere asesinar a un tal Yuuki Rito, pero esa niña tiene poderes muy aterradores"-le responde muy aterrado el Hassassin.

Iván lo suelta y lo deja irse. Tatsuya, que estaba vigilando desde uno de los árboles, salió del suyo y se acercó con Iván.

-"¿Descubriste algo?"-pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Sí, sabemos que cierta personita con la habilidad Trans puede tenernos como objetivos prioritarios"-le responde Iván-"De seguro nos quiere muertos o decapitados...o algo por el estilo y así se acercará a Rito para hacerle quién sabe qué cosas".

-"¡Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!"-exclama una voz misteriosa.

Ambos empiezan a mirar por todas partes en busca del origen de esa voz.

-"Aquí arriba"-dice Darkness, parada sobre un poste de luz. "Vaya, parece que nos quieres ver muertos"-le dice Iván arrogantemente-"¿Nos matarás personalmente?".

-"Eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo"-le dice Darkness-"Y sí, preferiría matarlos personalmente".

Iván saca una de sus armas favoritas: la espada doble-hoja.

Darkness convierte su forma a una más de batalla, añadiéndole nueve colas, con puntas de cuchilla.

Empiezan a pelear. Darkness atacaba de forma progressiva con sus colas con punta de cuchilla, mientras que Iván hacía girar su doble espada, defendiéndose de sus ataques. Entre más atacaba, más cansaba a Iván de estar girándola para defenderse de sus ataques. Terminó de atacar e Iván empezó a dirigirse hacia ella con la intención de atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no contaba con que Darkness tuviera colas de sobra para defenderse y atacar. El oscuro Darkness volvió a atacar progresivamente con sus colas, sin embargo, Iván siguió corriendo y girando su espada doble hoja en las direcciones donde venían los ataques de su oponente. Darkness optó por usar mechones de su cabello convirtiéndolos en unos puños. Iván se vio un poco inmutado, pero lo controló y se preparó para defenderse de su siguiente movimiento. Cuando Darkness dirige los puños a Iván. Él rápidamente, en cuestión de milisegundos guardó su espada doble-hoja y con sus brazos y piernas, usó defensas de karate para desviar los ataques, pero el último que iba a defender, fue más rápido y lo golpeó directamente en el estómago, mandándolo a volar hasta llegar a un árbol, donde recibió un impacto en su espalda, haciendo que a Iván le saliera sangre por la boca.

-"¿Tan rápido te vas a rendir?"-pregunta arrogantemente Darkness.

-"Antes muerto"-dice Iván respondiendo a su arrogancia-"Vaya, tan cobarde eres para contratar al grupo Hassassins y mandarlos a aniquilarnos".

-"No sé de lo que estés hablando, pero te está llegando la hora"-parlotea Darkness.

-"De hecho, yo fui la que envió a esos inútiles"-dice Némesis, apareciéndo parada sobre el mismo poste de luz en el que Darkness aparece.

-"No importa cual de las dos fue"-declara Iván-"teniendo tanto poder en sus manos y mandar a panda de rufianes y asesinos a aniquilarnos cuando nos pueden aniquilar ustedes".

-"Sí, solo que no queremos mancharnos con tu sangre, sino con la de Rito"-dice Darkness.

-"¿Para qué diablos quieren mancharse las manos con la sangre de él?"-pregunta furioso Iván-"Diablos, él, lo único que quiere es estar en paz".

-"Sí, pero él fue el objetivo de Yami, cuando estaba dentro de ella, aceptó la paz y dejó de perseguirlo, yo soy el que lo matará"-Darkness.

-"¡Sobre mi cadáver!"-grita Iván, quien, ya no soportaba esa verdad, sacó su espada doble-hoja y corrió directamente hacia Darkness.

Cuando había llegado, Darkness se mueve con tanta rapidez que él no pudo ver y atacó su espalda, dejándole tres heridas. "¡AGH!"-exclama Iván de dolor.

-"Qué patético eres"-dice Némesis, pateándolo de nuevo en el estómago y lanzándolo hacia un árbol, volviendo a impactar tan fuerte que volvió a salirle sangre de la boca.

Cayó al suelo, agotado y malherido.

Darkness lo toma del cuello y dirige una de sus colas a su garganta-"Esto es lo que pasa cuando nos desafías tú solo".

El asesino agarró vuelo, pero cuando ya iba a cortarle la garganta, un disparo rápidamente desvió la cuchilla de la cola, salvando a Iván. Hasta el mismo disparo sorprendió a Darkness que soltó a Iván, dejándolo caer inconsciente.

De pronto aparece Kaneki, con su Kagune listo para luchar.

-"No sé quienes sean, pero no debieron hacerle esto a mi amigo"-dice Kaneki, furiosos de ver a su amigo inconsciente y malherido.

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"-pregunta Darkness.

-"Alguien que te hará pagar"-le responde Kaneki agresivamente. Él Ghoul empieza a correr para atacar con su Kagune a Darkness.

Darkness se prepara para una lucha entre sus colas y el Kagune de Kaneki, pero el Ghoul lo estaba superando por mucho. Némesis se unió a la lucha.

Desde lejos, Konjiki no Yami se encontraba en una azotea, disfrutando de su Taiyaki, cuando vio que había una batalla. Decidió ir.

Una vez ahí, vio a Iván inconsciente y a Kaneki luchando contra Némesis y Darkness. Estaba pensando en ayudar o no.

-"No importa quién o qué sea esa cosa, pero Némesis y Darkness son muy peligrosos"-pensaba Yami-"Ayudaré al del ojo de color negro y rojo (se refería a Kaneki, con su ojo Ghoul)".

-Yami saltó y convirtió en varios mechones de su cabello en cuchillas, también sus brazos, los convirtió en espadas. Mea, que también se encontraba con ella, decidió estar en el lado de su hermana convirtiendo su cola de cabello en una gran cuchilla. Ambas empezaron a luchar contra Némesis, dejándole a Kaneki a Darkness.

* * *

Después de tanta batalla entre Darkness y su secuaz Némesis contra Yami, Mea y Kaneki, Darkness y Némesis se retiran.

Yami ve a Iván, al igual que Kaneki y Mea, Inconsciente. Se acercan para ver y revisarlo, pero antes:

-"¿Y tú quién eres?"-le pregunta Yami a Kaneki.

-"Soy Kaneki Ken, un Ghoul"-se presenta Kaneki, volviendo a la normalidad.

-"¿Ghoul?"-pregunta Mea.

-"Bueno, he leído sobre ellos, pero nunca pensé que fueran muy parecidos a los humanos"-comenta Yami.

-"Como sea, así son los Ghouls en la realidad"-le responde Kaneki.

De repente aparece Tatsuya y su grupo.

-"Kaneki, qué oportuno"-dice Tatsuya.

-"Vaya montón de cobardes"-le responde Kaneki-"Dejar que Iván se enfrente a dos armas Trans".

-"Sí, nos sentimos muy avergonzados"-se lamenta Tatsuya, al igual que su grupo de haber dejado solo a Iván en batalla.

-"Bueno, por lo menos se arrepienten, utilicen ese arrepentimiento para llevar a Iván a un lugar donde pueda ser atendido adecuadamente"-les dice Kaneki.

-"¡HAI!"-dicen todos.

Antes de irse

-"Kaneki"-le llama Tatsuya-"¿Podrías entrenar a Rito mientras Iván se recupera?".

-"De acuerdo"-dice Kaneki-"Déjenmelo a mí".

-"Gracias"-se retiran.

-"Kaneki Ken"-le llama Yami.

-"¿Sí?"-responde Kaneki.

-"¿Podrás entrenar a Yuuki Rito?"-le pregunta Yami.

-"Claro"-dice Kaneki-"Iván me ayudó con mis problemas, ahora yo lo ayudaré a él, si necesita que Rito entrene, yo lo entrenaré".

-"Te apoyaremos"-dice Yami.

-"Gracias"-dice Kaneki.

Kaneki se retira hacia su hogar, mientras que Yami y Mea vuelven al lugar donde estaban comiendo Taiyaki.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa Yuuki, los padres de Haruna y Yui habían llegado para hablar sobre los embarazos.

 **Continuará**

 **Notas:**

 **Sí, decidí a meter a Kaneki porque cuando estaba desarrollando estas partes, estaba escuchando el opening de la primera temporada de Tokyo Ghoul. Sí, me tardo en actualizar, pero pues como muchos escritores de fanfiction que aún estudian, en especial la universidad, donde los asuntos son más duros y hay millares de tareas, pues uno no puede estar haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, espero que lo comprendan y sigan leyendo, habrán más y más sorpresas conforme vaya avanzando el Fanfic**

 **Agradezco los que comentan, ya que gracias a esos comentarios me inspiran más y más a seguirlo.**

 **Continuará**


	10. Chapter 10

Anteriormente, Rito recibe unas visitas de los hermanos mayores de Kotegawa Yui y Sairenji Haruna: Kotegawa Yuu y Sairenji Akiho (SÍ, No son padres, para aclararlo en este capítulo, no aparecen padres más que los de Yuuki Rito),

* * *

En la casa Yuuki, ambos hermanos: Yuu Kotegawa y Sairenji Akiho llegan y se sientan con Yuuki Rito, quien a sus ambos lados tenía a Kotegawa Yui y a Sairenji Haruna. Cuando ellos se encuentran, empiezan a actuar como pareja (Yuu y Akiho). Las chicas: Mikan, Momo, Nana, Lala, Riko, Aiko, Sakura y Yuna también se sientan con ellos como apoyo para Rito.

-"Bien"-dice Akiho-"Expliquen".

-"Bueno"-dice Rito todo nervioso-"Cuando llegué a mi casa, me había dirigido a mi habitación para descansar. Cuando había llegado a mi habitación, encontré a Sairenji y a Kotegawa bajo la influencia de una flor afrodisíaca de Momo. Yo también estuve bajo los efectos de esa flor afrodisíaca y todo esto sucedió"-termina de explicar Rito todo apenado de lo que sucedió.

Ambos hermanos lo analizaron y vieron la cara de pena que daba Rito. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión:

-"Rito, no te culpamos de lo que haya pasado con respecto a lo del caso de embarazo, sin embargo, eso no desaparecerán los bebés que crecen en sus vientres"-dice Akiho-"por lo que oí de Haruna-chan, Lala-chan también está embarazada de ti".

-"Sí"-dice un poco apenado Rito, pero reune coraje y valor y empieza a declarar-"Talvez esa flor, accidentalmente estuvo ahí y nos puso a los cuatro en un estado de excitación y que gracias a eso estamos en esta situación, pero no dudaré en responsabilizarme de este acto. Las protegeré como mi mayor tesoro".

-"Sin embargo, tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas adversidades en el futuro"-dice Yuu.

-"Eso, incluyendo la ira del gran Rey de Deviluke"-le secunda Mikan.

-"Y esas armas Trans que quieren asesinar a Rito-san"-Agrega Momo.

Rito, quien se veía determinado, empezaba a doblegarse cada vez más al escuchar todas las adversidades que le decían sus hermana y sus amigas, no podía soportar tanta carga sobre él.

-"¡Rito-nii!"-Grita Riko, quien vio a su hermano en una especie de trance traumático. "¡Rito-nii!"-gritan las otras tres hermanas. "¡Onii-chan!"-exclama preocupada Mikan.

-"¡Yuuki-kun (En el caso de Haruna y Yui)/Rito (En el caso de Lala y Nana)/Rito-san (En el caso de Momo)!"-exclaman las demás.

-"¡MAU!"-dice la pequeña Celine, preocupada por aquel hombre que consideraba su padre.

-"Era de esperarse"-les responde Yuu-"Debido a tanto qué procesar en su mente lo ha dejado exhausto".

En eso llega Kaneki. Las cuatro hermanas le abren. Al verlo, Sakura, Aiko y Yuna empiezan a sacar/materializar sus armas y las apuntan hacia Kaneki, quien levantó los brazos y puso cara nerviosa, estando confundido-"¡No disparen!"-dice Kaneki nervioso.

-"¡¿QUIEN ERES?!"-pregunta algo agresiva Sakura.

-"Soy Kaneki Ken, un Ghoul y un Guardián de Yuuki Rito"-se presenta ya más tranquilo.

Al percatarse de que le había dicho que era un guardián, lo dejaron pasar. "¿E Iván-san?"-pregunta Riko.

-"Él luchó contra Némesis y Darkness al mismo tiempo, pero no pudo contra él ni contra Némesis"-dice con algo de pena Kaneki.

-"Lo lamento"-dice Riko.

-"No te preocupes"-le responde Kaneki-"Se recuperará".

-"¿Quién es el?"-pregunta Mikan.

-"Él es un Ghoul, Kaneki-Ken"-le responde Riko.

-"¡¿UN GHOUL?!"-Exclaman Mikan, Yuu y Akiho, algo asustados.

-"¡No se preocupen!"-dice Riko, tratando de tranquilizar a los tres-"Es un amigo de Iván-san y un guardián, está aquí para ayudar".

Los tres asustados se aliviaron, pues ellos eran humanos, como habían visto que los Ghouls mataban personas para comérselas se habían asustado.

-"¿Y qué haces aquí?"-Pregunta Mikan.

-"Suplantaré a Iván con respecto al entrenamiento de Yuuki Rito, para que él se pueda recuperar"-le responde.

-"¡¿ENTRENAR?!"-Exclama la pareja, pues ellos no estaban nada enterados de lo que pasaba.

-"Sí, convertiremos al Rito de ahora en un guerrero diestro y capaz de luchar contra cualquiera que intente quitarle lo que quiere y ama"-responde Kaneki.

-"Eso suena genial"-dice Yuu.

-"Sin embargo, el Rey de Deviluke no tardará en enterarse de que su hija mayor está embarazada y que su ira mate a Rito"-Comenta Mikan.

-"Solo habría una solución a eso"-dice Kaneki.

-"¿Cuál es?"-preguntan todos.

-"Que Rito se case con las tres que embarazó"-responde Kaneki.

-"¡¿QUEEE?!"-Exclama Rito-"¡¿Por qué tiene que ser esa la única opción?!".

-"Dime una razón para no hacerlo"-dice Kaneki, siendo apoyado por todos.

-"Porque es una razón ilógica, vivimos en Japón, aquí no se vale hacer nada de eso, no puedo hacer poligamia"-Mientras lo oían se les levantaba la vena de enojo, excepto sus hermanas. Finalmente se calman y Riko se acerca a su hermano gemelo mayor: "Rito-nii"-le llama Riko, mientras lo toma de sus mejillas-"Desde que llegó Lala-san a tu vida, todo lo que pasó antes de que ella llegara desapareció, esta será tu nueva vida, sin importar lo que diga este país, cuando te cases con Lala-san, serás el Rey del Universo, tendrás tus propias reglas, podrás casarte con cualquier chica que desees y quieras, aunque no sea tu lógica, nadie negará tus órdenes y respetarán cualquier decisión que tomes".

Rito, al oír el gran discurso por parte de su hermana gemela, lo pensó. Finalmente llega a la conclusión de lo que su hermana gemela dijo era cierto. "Ya nunca podré tener una vida normal como las demás personas"-se dice Rito, resignado de su antigua vida, se fue a su cuarto. Lala, Yui y Haruna quisieron ir a consolarlo, pero Rito había cerrado la puerta con llave. Rito abre su maletín que contenía sus espadas y toma su par de ninjatos y escapa de ahí. Mientras, Lala, Yui y Haruna tratan de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Kaneki las ayuda rompiendo la puerta con una patada. "¿Rito/Yuuki-kun?"-se preguntan las tres. Kaneki nota un maletín abierto conteniendo el resto de sus armas. "¡Oh, no!"-exclama preocupado Kaneki. Las cuatro hermanas gemelas de Rito suben y expresan lo mismo que Kaneki.

-"¿Por qué el "¡Oh, no!"-pregunta Yui.

-"Tenemos varias razones para hacerlo"-dice Kaneki.

-"¿Qué tiene Rito?"-pregunta Lala.

-"Hay varias teorías"-le responde Riko.

-"Pero hay una persona que puede deducir la más probable"-le secunda Kaneki

 **Continuará**

 **Notas: Me trabé, sí, me tardé, sí, pero como sea, al final di un buen giro a la historia**


	11. Chapter 11

Anteriormente, Rito pierde la cabeza, toma sus ninjatos y escapa de casa, dejando a todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

Presente

* * *

-"¿Quién puede saber a dónde va Rito?"-pregunta Lala de nuevo.

-"Iván-san"-le responde Riko.

-"Exacto"-le secunda Kaneki-"él sabe muchas cosas acerca de este tipo de situaciones porque él ha vivido muchas de ellas".

-"Y ¿Dónde está ese Iván?"-pregunta Yui.

-"En el Cuartel de los Guardianes"-le responde Kaneki-"Él luchó a solas contra Darkness y Némesis, pero definitivamente perdió y salió muy herido en esa batalla, en estos momentos ha de estar descansando".

-"Llamémoslo"-dice Lala.

Todos asintieron la cabeza. Se dirigen a la sala, donde Mikan, Yuu, Akiho, Nana y Momo estaban esperando.

-"¿Y Rito?"-pregunta Nana.

-"Está perdido"-dice Kaneki.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Pregunta una exaltada Mikan-"¿Cómo que Rito se perdió?".

-"No sabemos por qué, pero lo hizo"-le responde Riko.

-"Creo que hablaremos con él después"-dice Yuu, quien, sujetó la mano de Akiho y salieron de la casa.

-"¿Y cómo diablos vamos a encontrar a Rito?"-pregunta molesta Mikan.

-"Tenemos que contactar con Iván-san para que nos ayude con eso"-le responde Riko.

-"¿Y dónde está él?"-pregunta Nana.

-"Según yo está descansando"-le responde Kaneki-"De hecho íbamos a contactarlo ahorita".

-"Hagámoslo"-dice Mikan.

* * *

Mientras, en los Cuarteles de Los Guardianes, Iván se estaba quitando las vendas donde estaban localizadas sus heridas (Nota: Iván puede regenerar sus huesos rotos y todo su cuerpo con solo unas horas de descanso). Después se vistió con su atuendo de Camiseta estilo japonesa, vendas de entrenamiento en sus antebrazos y pantorrillas. sus botas ninja, sus guantes y su pantalón de karateca negro. De pronto, al terminar de vestirse, Iván recibe la llamada de Kaneki.

-"¿Hola?"-saluda Iván.

-"¡Iván!"-le llama exaltado Kaneki.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunta Iván.

-"¡Rito!"-exclama Kaneki. Iván, al oír "¡Rito!" colgó, se puso su gabardina de espadachín, tomó sus armas y se dirigió al garaje. Tomó su moto ninja y condujo rápido hacia la casa Yuuki.

Una vez ahí, Iván, al entrar se dirige directamente a la habitación de Rito, donde analiza la situación en la que se puso Rito.

-"Así que Rito tomó sus armas y escapó de casa, entiendo lo que siente"-piensa Iván.

Las hermanas de Rito (incluyendo a Mikan), Yami, Lala, Yui, Haruna, Celine, Nana y Momo, junto con Kaneki, subieron a la habitación de Rito.

-"¿Qué pasó antes de que sucediera esto?"-les pregunta Iván a las presentes.

-"Pues Akiho y Yuu, los hermanos de Kotegawa-san y Haruna-san llegaron a hablar de Rito por los embarazos de sus respectivas hermanas menores, entonces yo le recité unas palabras para alientarlo a que saliera adelante a pesar de los embarazos"-le explica Riko-"Pero lo empeoré y se encerró en su cuarto hasta que descubrimos esto".

-"Ya veo, tomó los ninjatos"-dijo Iván.

-De repente oye llantos de una niña acercándose a Iván, resultando ser Celine, preocupada por su papá.

Kotegawa la carga y Celine se pone a llorar en sus hombros.

-"Por favor, trae de regreso a Rito-nii"-le dice Riko, entre lágrimas.

-"Sí, por favor, Onii-san, traiga a Rito-nii a salvo"-le secunda Yuna, también entre lágrimas.

-"No tienen que pedirme eso, tampoco derramen lágrimas para eso, deben saber que cuentan con mi determinación de traer a Rito y su cordura"-les dice Iván a las chicas, que las veía entre lágrimas (a excepción de Aiko y Sakura, que solo se veían angustiadas, y Yami, quien seguía con su cara inexpresiva y fría, pero por dentro temblaba de miedo de creer no volver a verlo de nuevo). Dicho esto, Iván puso su cara más seria, y con ella, sus ojos empezaron a brillar a un rojo intenso. Antes de salir-"Cuiden mi moto ninja por mí"-les dice a las chicas y sale de la casa corriendo como un ninja a la velocidad de una ráfaga de viento, saltando de un edificio a otro, viendo para todas partes en busca de Rito. De pronto ve la figura de Kaneki detrás de él. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Te ayudo a encontrar a Rito"-le responde Kaneki.

-"No, regresa a la casa Yuuki"-le ordena Iván.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta un poco molesto Kaneki.

-"Piénsalo, si no está uno de los Guardianes en esa casa, las chicas correrán peligro"-le explica el "por qué".

-"Pero esa asesina las puede proteger, también esas dos hermanas que utilizan la naginata"-le responde Kaneki.

-"Sí, pero no será suficiente con ellas, necesito que estés ahí por si acaso"-le vuelve a explicar Iván.

Kaneki la pensó y decidió regresar a la casa Yuuki, mientras que Iván siguió corriendo en busca de Rito.

* * *

Entre tanto, Rito corría y corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio como un ninja, hasta llegar a un parque. Iván llega poco después y lo ve cambiado: sus ojos se habían vuelto igual de rojos que los de Iván.

-"¡RITO!"-le grita Iván firmemente-"¡Deja estas tonterías y vuelve a casa con tu familia!".

-"¡ESO NO SUCEDERÁ!"-dice Rito en el mismo tono que utilizó Iván, pero él notó como una doble voz saliendo de Rito. De pronto ve a Rito sacando sus ninjatos para entablar combate. Iván estaba pensando sobre qué arma utilizar: si las Sai o el Bo. Optó por sacar su bo Retráctil, ponerse en guardia y esperar a que él empezara. Tal como lo planeó, Rito corrió hacia él con la intención de atacarlo. Iván se preparó para defender y contraatacar con un golpe capaz de dejarlo inconsciente y sacar lo que sea que él tuviera dentro, pues no sonaba como él, sino como si alguien lo estuviera controlando. "Entonces se trata de todo esto"-piensa Iván-"Rito, lucha contra lo que sea que te esté controlando"-le grita, intentando hacer reaccionar a Rito, pero no lo logra. Sigue luchando con todas sus fuerzas hasta agotarlo.

Tras unas tres horas de lucha. Rito se cansa y deja de luchar y cae de espaldas, inconsciente. Iván pudo resistir, pero le hacía falta aire, por lo que se arrodilló y empezó a recuperar el aire. En eso aparecen cinco formas de vida idénticas a Rito.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunta Iván, algo agresivo.

-"Somos versiones oscuras de Yuuki Rito"-dice uno de ellos.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-exclama Iván, desconcertado. En efecto, ellos eran como Rito, pero en vez de que el cabello fuera como anaranjado, ellos lo tenían negro, y sus ojos eran rojos, sus atuendos se parecían al de Iván y también tenían un par de ninjatos y Sai.

-"Venimos a matar a ese Rito".

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Sí, otro giro a la historia, de los tantos que habrá a lo largo del fanfic.**


	12. Chapter 12

Anteriormente, Rito escapa de casa debido a un colapso en su mente, provocando que perdiera la cordura y fuera a hacer locuras. Iván lo enfrenta y descubre otro enemigo que Rito tendrá que enfrentar, además de Némesis, Darkness y los demás asesinos que van tras él.

* * *

En el parque. Iván se ponía en guardia de nuevo en caso de que alguno de las versiones oscuras de Rito fueran a atacarlo.

-"Hoy no lo vamos a matar"-dice uno de ellos-"pero necesitábamos presentarnos".

-"Nadie va a matar a Rito, no mientras yo viva, al igual con el cuerpo de Guardianes de Yuuki Rito"-declara Iván.

-"Eso estará por verse"-dice otro-"Será mejor que prepares a Rito, porque cuando llegue el día en que nos enfrente, morirá".

Los cinco desaparecieron, dejando a Iván mucho qué pensar. "¿El mundo no se conformó con darle a Rito como enemigos a Darkness y a Némesis, sino que ahora tiene que lidiar con sus versiones oscuras?"-se preguntó retóricamente.

Iván levantó a Rito y lo cargó en su espalda hasta la casa Yuuki.

* * *

Mientras, en la casa Yuuki, Lala, Haruna y Yui estaban sentadas en la sala, junto con Momo, Nana, Yami y Mea.

-"¿Creen que Yuuki-kun pueda superar su conflicto?"-pregunta Yui.

-"Esperemos que sí"-les responde Haruna.

-"Claro que se recuperará"-les anima Kaneki-"Mi amigo lo puede hacer reaccionar".

Iván llega a la casa Yuuki, con Rito siendo cargado por él, inconsciente.

le abre la puerta Kaneki, quien se puso preocupado cuando los vio así.

Iván se dirige a la sala-"Cuidado chicas, este hombre está exhausto"-les dice Iván refiriéndose a Rito.

-"¿Qué le pasó?"-le pregunta asustada Riko, preocupada por su hermano.

-"Tuve que luchar contra él, vaya lucha que hizo"-le dice Iván, admirando la fuerza que tenía Rito cuando estaban luchando.

-"¿Sigue vivo?"-pregunta Kaneki.

-"Noooo, ¿Cómo crees que va estar vivo?"-le dice sarcásticamente Iván-"¡Por supuesto que está vivo! Era mejor si luchaba contra mí en vez de que luchara contra un enemigo".

-"Bueno, por lo menos regresó vivo"-dijo Kaneki-"Inconsciente, pero vivo".

-"Bueno, como ya estoy recuperado y listo, podré regresar al entrenamiento de Rito"-dice Iván-"Oye Kaneki".

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Kaneki.

Iván le dio señales de que quería hablar de algo en privado con él, por lo que ambos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al techo.

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta Kaneki.

-"Cuando estaba luchando contra Rito y lo derroté, cinco formas de vida extraterrestre idénticas a Rito habían aparecido, pero ellos se veían con el cabello negro y ojos rojos"-le explica Iván-"Ellos serán los nuevos enemigos de Rito, además de Némesis y Darkness".

-"Eso es malo"-dice Kaneki-"Pero ¿No se los vas a decir a las demás? De seguro no solo Rito será su objetivo".

-"No, no quiero que se preocupen, ya de por sí se preocuparon por ver a Rito con conflictos personales, no me imagino si les digo todo esto".

-"Pero..."-Iván lo interrumpe-"pero nada, no podemos decirles mas que a Rito, él es el único que tiene que saber eso, ya que contra él van a luchar".

-"Pero ¿Cómo va a luchar si tiene esos conflictos personales?"-pregunta Kaneki, preocupado por el plan de Iván.

-"Yo hablaré con él para ver de qué tratan esos conflictos"-le responde Iván, determinado de sus acciones-"Después tomaré la mejor arma para enfrentar a esos enemigos por mi cuenta".

-"¿Qué arma?"-pregunta Kaneki.

-"Mi sable doble hoja"-le responde Iván, de una forma épica.

-"Voy contigo"-dice Kaneki.

-"No, esto lo tengo que hacer solo"-le responde Iván-"Si tengo la oportunidad de acabar con al menos a Némesis y a Darkness, le dejaré a Rito contra sus versiones oscuras".

-"Pero la última vez que luchaste contra ambos terminaste bien herido"-le recuerda Kaneki.

-"Sí, pero esta vez creo que lo lograré".

-"Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirnos".

-"lo haré".

Kaneki se retira e Iván entra en la casa, todas le dirigen la mirada a él. Yui, Lala y Haruna se acercan a él y le agradecen que haya regresado a Rito a su casa.

-"No es nada, es mi trabajo"-dice Iván-"Sin embargo, cuiden a Rito, de seguro él tiene muchos conflictos qué resolver, y tienen que ayudarlo a resolverlos. Sabemos que él busca la lógica en lo que le está pasando en la vida, pero la verdad es que no hay lógica, él hace su propia lógica, tiene que romper las reglas para poder hacer lo que él quiera".

-"Lo haremos"-dicen las tres, determinadas de lo que irían a hacer.

Iván se retira.

Las tres embarazadas suben y se dirigen a la habitación de Rito. Para su sorpresa, él apenas se estaba despertando. Al verlo despertándose, se abalanzan las tres sobre él, con lágrimas en los ojos, aliviadas de que él estaba de regreso a su hogar. De pronto Rito oye llantos de parte de Lala, Haruna y Yui. "¿Chicas?"-pregunta Rito.

-"¡BAKAAA!"-le gritan las tres a Rito-"¿Por qué tenías que irte así?"-le pregunta histérica Lala.

-"lo siento Lala, pero tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado"-le responde entre lamentos Rito.

-"Pero podías habérnoslo dicho"-le dice Yui, algo molesta-"Te podríamos ayudar a despejar tus dudas".

-"Sabemos que tienes mucha moral y pureza, además de culpa por lo que pasó"-le secunda Haruna, de un tono cálido-"pero no te culpes por esto. Sinceramente a mí me gustó lo que pasó. Tengo en mi vientre una parte de ti que está creciendo poco a poco y que dentro de unos meses nacerá". Para terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"A mí también me gusta lo que crece en mi vientre"-le continúa Yui. Ella se acerca a su oído y le susurra-"Secretamente me imaginaba que algún día me casaba contigo y que teníamos una niña pequeña y a Celine-chan como hijas. Esa niña ahora será una realidad"-le sonríe Yui. Ella se aparta de su oreja y lo besa apasionadamente. Al despegar sus labios de los de Rito, se aparta dejando a Lala decir sus palabras. Rito se había paralizado ante esa sorpresa por parte de Yui. Rápidamente volvió en sí para oír el último discurso motivador.

-"Rito"-Comienza Lala-"Desde que te conocí, me sentí más viva que antes de conocerte. Tú fuiste el que me oyó cuando necesitaba unos oídos que escucharan mis llantos; Tú fuiste quien extendió su mano para ayudarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Tú fuiste el que ofreció hombros en los cuales pude llorar y desahogarme, fuiste tú quien me defendió, protegió, y me dio un lugar cálido, un corazón cálido el cual estrujar y llenar de amor cuando otros me querían como medio para obtener la corona, poder y otros lujos. Eso y mucho más, como este bebé que crece dentro de mi vientre, esta criatura que será hijo, o hija nuestra. Este es el fruto de todo esto".

Rito, motivado por esas palabras, se levanta y se arrodilla ante las tres.

-"Yo juro que las protegeré"-Dice Rito determinado, tomándoles la mano a las tres-"Estos sentimientos que me han dado los compensaré con mi alma. Es toda suya".

* * *

Mientras, en otro edificio, arriba de él, se encontraba Iván, con el viento pegándole a él y a su gabardina de espadachín moviéndose épicamente, vigilando la casa Yuuki cuando ve la escena de calidez. Casualmente oyó los grandes discursos motivacionales. "No estás solo"-dice Iván. De pronto se le aparece por detrás Darkness y Némesis. "Veo que te recuperaste"-le dice Darkness.

-"Más rápido de lo que pensé"-le secunda Némesis, con una risa malvada.

-"Verán que no soy tan débil como ustedes piensan"-dice Iván cerrando los ojos con indiferencia.

-"Ohh, parece que no te inmutaste, me gusta eso de ti"-le dice Némesis.

-"¿Por qué habría de inmutarme de un par de escorias como ustedes?"-pregunta Iván arrogantemente.

-"Porque sabes que te podemos derrotar fácilmente"-le responde de la misma manera Darkness.

-"Inténtelo ahora y vean si es cierto"-les reta Iván a ambas.

Ambas saltan hacia otro edificio como intención de iniciar un duelo contra Iván. Él solo saca sus espadas, mientras que Darkness y Némesis convierten sus brazos y sus mechones de cabello en navajas y espadas.

-"Será interesante"-dice Iván, con una cara sádica, provocando que sus ojos brillaran a un rojo intenso.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Notas: Me tardé en subirlo porque esto muy de remate con lo de la Universidad y todo eso, pero tengan paciencia, al final sí actualizaré capítulos. El caso es que la Universidad me quita la mayoría de tiempo por tantos trabajos, por lo que pido que tengan paciencia y sigan siguiendo (valga la redundancia) el fanfic**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y les pido un poco de paciencia para el siguiente capítulo.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	13. Chapter 13

Anteriormente, Rito había escapado y luchado contra su amigo Iván, debido a sus conflictos personales acerca de todo lo que había pasado: del compromiso que tenía con Lala al principio, del hecho que tenía a una asesina intergaláctica, luego con el hecho de que Momo había dicho que le haría un Harem. Finalmente él, con las palabras de aliento de la chica que le gustaba desde la secundaria; la chica con la que se comprometió en un principio, accidentalmente y por último la chica que secretamente estaba enamorada de él, pero lo trataba como pervertido.

* * *

En la ciudad, Iván luchaba arduamente contra el dúo de asesinos: Darkness y Némesis, defendiéndose de sus ataques con cuchillas creadas por sus cabellos y su brazos. "No piensen que me van a derrotar esta vez"-dice Iván.

-"No nos hagas reír"-dicen ambas riendo malvadamente. Iván seguía con su sonrisa retadora, sin importarle lo que ellas le decían. De pronto, un ataque le venía por detrás que de milagro lo pudo evadir, provocando que ese ataque fuera directo hacia Némesis y hacia Darkness.

-"Vaya, vaya"-dice Iván, dirigiéndose a Azenda, quien tenía la intención de atacarlo por detrás, pero falló y le dio a Némesis y Darkness-"Ya me extrañaba que fueran solo dos".

-"¡Te arrepentirás de esto"-grita en cólera Némesis, lanzándose hacia Iván con la intención de atacar.

-"Justo como lo planeé"-piensa Iván, mientras da una sonrisa ventajosa.

A unos pocos metros de efectuar su ataque, Iván saltó muy alto, evadiendo ese gran ataque de Némesis. Ella logró encestarle un golpe a Azenda, noqueándola por completo.

Darkness se dispuso a combatir contra Iván mientras él estaba en el aire, lanzándole ataques progresivos con los mechones de cabello convertidos en cuchillas. Iván se defendía rápidamente con sus ninjatos a la vez que seguía con su sonrisa retadora. Darkness decidió utilizar un ataque certero, pero a la hora de usarlo, Iván lo evadió y le dio a Darkness. Con tal magnitud de golpe certero noqueó a Némesis.

-"Ahora sí Darkness, ¿Seguirás luchando o correrás como la escoria?"-pregunta Iván con esa cara retadora y creída que tenía.

Darkness, quien no resistió el enojo se preparó para otra ráfaga de ataques hacia Iván. Antes de lanzarse, una flecha impactó en Darkness y le dio una descarga, noqueándola al igual que Némesis y Azenda.

-"Esa flecha, debe ser..."-no pudo completarla. Volteó y vio a un tipo con cabello rojo y ojos color verde esmeralda, con una túnica medieval y unos guantes de arquero (parecidos a los de Hawkeye de los vengadores)

-"Hola Iván"-le dice el tipo.

-"¡Vaya!"-Exclama Iván-"pero si es Legolas, tiempo sin verte".

-"Te equivocaste, soy Ojo de halcón"

-"¡Oh! Lo siento señor Halcón"-le dice sarcásticamente Iván-"¿Y Légolas y Arrow?".

-"Están en los cuarteles"-le responde Halcón.

-"supongo que también está el Ojo de Águila"-le dice Iván.

-"Exacto"-le responde Halcón.

Ambos se retiran de la escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Yuuki, Rito había bajado junto con sus tres...prometidas a ver qué es lo que podían cenar. Para su suerte, Mikan estaba terminando de hacer su sopa de miso. Al llegar:

-"Oh Rito, ¿Ya resolviste tus problemas personales?"-le pregunta sarcásticamente Mikan a su hermano.

-"Sí, estoy más decidido que nunca"-le responde muy determinado Rito-"Entrenaré duro para convertirme en rey y defender lo que más me importa en la vida".

-"¡Esa es la actitud Rito-nii!"-gritan las cuatro hermanas gemelas de Rito-"Tu...Puedes...Rito-nii"-dice Yuno, con su tono tímido.

-"Yuuki Rito"-llama Yami, con su tono frío de siempre-"Te apoyaré".

-"¡Yami!"-exclama Rito de sorpresa-"¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?".

-"Desde ayer, Yuuki Rito"-le responde Yami.

-"¿Dormiste aquí?"-le vuelve a preguntar una vez más tranquilo.

-"Sí, Yuuki Rito"-le vuelve a responder Yami-"He decidido vivir aquí como guardiana, en caso de que la Princesa, Sairenji Haruna y Kotegawa Yui corran peligro".

-"Así es Sempai"-le dice Mea.

-"¡¿MEA?!"-vuelve a exclamar de sorpresa Rito-"¿Tú también?".

-"Así es Rito-sempai"-le responde animada Mea-"Yo también me quedaré con Onee-chan para cuidar".

Rito, decidido de su destino, se propuso a no sorprenderse tanto-"Les agradezco a las dos"-le dice Rito, con una sonrisa cálida.

-"No hay de qué, sempai"-le dice Mea, que seguía de animada.

-"Rito"-le llama Nana, algo molesta-"¿Cuidarás a Ane-ue?".

-"Claro Nana, tienes mi palabra"-le responde cálidamente Rito.

-"Cierto Nana, Rito-san es una buena persona"-apoya Momo.

-"Sigue siendo una bestia para mí"-le dice Nana. Rito solo le sale una gota de sudor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos empezaron a comer

* * *

Después de comer, Rito escucha el teléfono de su casa. Rápidamente contesta al teléfono-"¿Hola?".

-"¿Rito-kun?"-pregunta la persona que llama.

-"¿Mikado-sensei?"-le contra-pregunta Rito.

-"Rito-kun, necesito que vengas a mi casa junto con Lala-san, Kotegawa-san y Sairenji-san"-le dice Mikado.

-"Ah, de acuerdo, pero ¿Para qué?".

-"para hacerles un chequeo, seré su doctora con respecto a los embarazos"-le dice Mikado.

-"Cierto, iremos enseguida"-le dice Rito.

-"antes de que cuelgues, Tearju también está aquí, dice que quiere hablar de algo sobre Yami-chan. No le digas a nadie sobre esta parte"-le avisa Mikado.

-"Entendido"-Dice Rito.

Rito cuelga.

-"¿Quién era?"-pregunta Mikan. Todas se fijan en Rito.

-"Era Mikado-sensei"-le responde Rito-"ella quiere revisar a Lala, a Kotegawa y Sairenji".

-"¿Para qué?-pregunta Momo.

-"por sus embarazos"-le responde Rito.

Una vez entendido, todas desvían la atención y se van a hacer cada quien lo suyo.

Rito se dirige hacia su habitación. Una vez ahí, se sienta en su escritorio y pone su maletín donde guardaba sus ninjatos. Lo abrió y encontró un sobre. Lo abre y encuentra una carta.

La carta solo decía cuatro números: "1610".

-"¿Para qué serán estos números?"-se pregunta Rito.

De pronto oye que le tocan la puerta, lo cual fue sorprendido.

-"¿Yuuki-kun?"-le llama Kotegawa y Haruna.

-"¿Sí?"-les responde Rito.

-"¿Qué haces?"-pregunta Kotegawa.

-"Ah, nada, solo revisaba mis cosas"-le responde Rito-"Ya casi me iba a dormir".

-"¿Podemos dormir contigo?"-preguntan con la cara roja. Rito empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero con su determinación a seguir firme, aceptó su oferta.

-"De acuerdo".

* * *

Una vez que se acuestan los tres en la gran cama que le cambiaron a Rito cuando se embarazaron:

-"Mañana es Halloween"-dice Kotegawa.

-"Cierto"-le dice Rito-"¿Qué quisieran hacer mañana?".

-"Podríamos ir a alguna casa del terror"-le responde Haruna, pero luego pensó en esas casas del terror y se asustó a tal grado de tomar el brazo de Rito y aferrarse a él.

-"Podemos hacer eso, pero ¿sus embarazos?"-Rito.

-"Podemos ir, apenas nos embarazamos, será un buen día para pasarla bien"-le dice Kotegawa.

-"Wow, Kotegawa ha cambiado ¿Serán sus hormonas?"-se decía en su mente Rito.

Poco después llega Lala y se acuesta con los tres.

-"Lala"-le llama Rito.

-"¿Sí? Rito"-le responde Lala.

-"¿Te gustaría ir a una casa embrujada?"-le pregunta Lala.

-"No sé que son, pero me gustaría"-dice Lala toda animada.

-"mañana iremos a una"-le regresa Rito, emocionando a Lala

Los cuatro se durmieron, esperando ese mañana

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas: sí, para relajarse y por los tantos eventos de Halloween que van a haber el 30, o el 31, decidí hacer del próximo capítulo algo referente a Halloween, espérenlo con ansias.**


	14. Chapter 14

Al día siguiente, Rito y las tres chicas: Haruna, Lala y Kotegawa se vestían para ir a la casa embrujada, pues Rito había dicho que irían y las chicas estaban ansiosas, hasta imaginaban que se asustaban, aferrándose a Rito. En el caso de Lala, como no había visto nunca una casa del Terror, no imaginaba nada.

Una vez alistados, salieron de la casa con dirección hacia un festival, lugar donde se encontraba la casa embrujada. Para su sorpresa, se encuentra con Iván, quien caminaba junto con otros cuatro tipos que tenían pinta (apariencia) de arqueros.

-"hola chicos"-saluda Rito.

-"¡Oh Rito!"-exclama Iván-"¿Qué están haciendo en un día como este?".

-"Solo íbamos al hangar de nuestra nave"-le responde Iván-"Planeamos ir a cazar unas brujas, espadachines corruptos en el planeta Corrupting. Al parecer quieren asesinar al supremo Rey de Deviluke".

-"¿A papá?"-pregunta Lala, algo preocupada.

-"Sí, pero contra él no podrán"-le responde Iván-"Sin embargo, en su estado, no podrá luchar contra ellos. Por esa misma razón nosotros vamos a por ellos, además de ser Halloween, por lo que se consideraría una misión de Halloween".

-"Espera"-dice Rito-"¿Existen las brujas?".

-"En el planeta en el que atacaremos"-le responde Iván-"o por lo menos, atacar ese complot, ya que Gid me contactó personalmente para que lo hiciera, tomando en consideración los tantos años que llevamos como amigos".

Rito estaba asombrado-"En ese caso ¿Podemos ir?".

-"¡Rito!"-Exclama algo sorprendido Iván-"¿Entiendes la situación en la que te estás metiendo?".

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-pregunta Rito-"Yo las cuidaré. Además, será una buena oportunidad de entrenamiento y para ganarme algo de respeto por el padre de Lala".

-"De acuerdo, pero tú serás el que las cuide"-declara Iván-"Sabes y sé que somos tus guardianes, pero no toda la vida estaremos para protegerte a ti y a tus seres queridos".

-"De acuerdo, me esforzaré"-dice Rito.

Con todo eso en mente, Rito, sus mujeres, Iván y su grupo de arqueros se dirigieron hacia el hangar de la nave.

una vez que habían llegado, todos se suben a la nave, cuyo piloto era nada más ni nada menos que Iván. Rito, curiosamente veía alrededor de la nave mientras los demás se preparaban y decidió ir a la cabina del piloto. Ya que llegó.

-"¿Sabes pilotar esta nave?"-le pregunta Rito. Iván se echa a reír a carcajadas, posteriormente los demás hacen lo mismo. Uno de los arqueros, Ojo de halcón, le explica-"Él sabe hacer muchas cosas. Esto se debe a que su familia también sabía hacer de todo: Desde manualidades hasta pilotar naves".

-"Aaah"-suspira Rito, satisfecho con su respuesta.

-"De hecho"-Le adiciona información el Ojo de Águila-"a él le gusta mucho el manejar cualquier vehículo, en especial naves diseñadas y planeadas por él, ya que sabe cuáles son los controles que se manejan en esta nave".

-"Pero..."-Rito no pudo completar la frase, ya que Iván hablaba por el comunicador que conectaba la cabina del piloto con la cabina de los pasajeros-"Dentro de poco partiremos. Por favor de tomar asientos y de abrochar sus cinturones".

Una vez que el indicador que se mostraba en el panel de piloto de Iván se apagó, dando como señal de que todos habían seguido sus indicaciones, despegó y partieron para el planeta Corrupting.

* * *

Durante el vuelo:

-"Chicos"-les llama Rito a sus guardianes arqueros.

-"¿Sí?"-le responden todos al unísono.

-"Sé que esto sonará como algo personal"-les dice Rito-"Pero ¿Podrían hablarme más sobre Iván-san? En especial sus intereses románticos".

-"Bueno"-Dice Ojo de Halcón-"Iván de seguro nos mataría si contamos de él, pero como eres tú, no habrá problemas".

-"Diciendo eso"-le dice Ojo de Águila-"Él usualmente entrena diario y no ha tenido ninguna relación romántica con nadie hasta ahora, pero cuentan los demás Guardianes que él podría estar interesado en un par de chicas".

Rito y sus mujeres se sorprenden de oír eso-"¿Y de quién se podría tratar?"-Pregunta Kotegawa.

-"Los guardianes dijeron que las dos personas de las que se podrían tratar son Tearju Lunatique y Mikado Ryouko"-Dice Legolas.

"¡¿EEEEEEH?!"-Exclaman Rito y ellas-"¡Eso es imposible!"-Dice Rito exaltado-"¡Ellas son mayores que él!

-"Técnicamente no es así"-Dice Ojo de halcón.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Una vez"-cuenta Ojo de Águila-"Los demás guardianes habían pedido documentos acerca de ellas y ahí decían sus edades".

-"Y ¿Qué edad tenían?"-pregunta Rito.

-"18 años"-responde Ojo de Águila-"Los documentos decían que ellas tenían 18 años, al igual que él, por lo que se puede entender de que él puede casarse con ellas".

-"¿Y de a dos?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Sí"-le responde Ojo de Halcón-"Sin embargo, él tiene ese interés romántico, pero a la vez, no lo quiere tener. Se quiere deshacer de él. Para Iván, que lo ha perdido todo y lucha buscando su propósito existencial, es duro porque ellas no les gusta él. En otras palabras: él tiene ese interés, pero a la vez no lo tiene".

-"Espero que lo tenga"-dice Haruna-"ellas de seguro les gustará él, y querrán casarse con él por como es él y su forma de ser, por lo que pienso, él sabe defenderse bien, sabe proteger a los que ama y tiene una gran amistad. Estarán seguras de sentirse afortunadas de tenerlo".

-"Sí, si tiene amigos como el que ayudó a Rito aquella vez que los sempai estaban de buscapleitos, debe de ser una buena persona"-le dice Lala.

-"típico de Jack"-le dice Ojo de Halcón-"siempre le ha gustado ser el misterioso salvador del más débil".

Las tres chicas de Rito se empezaron a enojar, pues oyó la palabra débil y empezaron a emanar una aura oscura alrededor de ellas.

el Ojo de halcón, viendo las miradas furiosas que tenían las tres chicas, empezó a aclarar el malentendido-"Tranquilas, tranquilas"-les dice-"no quise decirle a Rito débil, solo que habían muchos en contra de él, necesitaba ayuda, por favor no me maten".

Tan pronto como lo oyeron, dejaron de emanar esa aura y se pusieron sonrientes.

el Ojo de halcón se alivió después de eso.

* * *

En esos momentos, mientras ellos hablaban de sus cosas, Iván disfrutaba del paisaje mientras un sentimiento melancólico aparecía en él-"Tan bonito que está el espacio, mientras oigo las pláticas de mis compañeros con Rito, vaya vida la que me tocó"-se dice a sí mismo.

-"Pero por lo menos me tienes de compañía"-le dice una forma de vida igual a la de una hada pequeña, que estaba sentada en el hombro de Iván.

-"Cierto"-le dice Iván-"me da un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia, o melancolía, ni sé qué nombre darle a este sentimiento".

-"Lo más probable es que necesitas algo de acción en estos momentos"-le aconseja la hadita-"usted sabe muy bien que, como ha luchado a lo largo de su vida, esté acostumbrada a las grandes peleas".

-"eso es cierto"-le da la razón Jericho-"desde que me entrenaron, me he acostumbrado a luchar".

-"Y sin duda también se ha acostumbrado a ganar las luchas que hace"-le elogia la hadita.

-"Cierto"-le dice Iván.

* * *

Pasó un rato y llegaron al planeta Corrupting. Todos habían salido de la nave. Iván, antes de salir-"Nova"-le llama a su hadita-"quédate en la nave, volveremos tras cumplir la misión".

La hadita, hizo su saludo de soldado dándole a entender a Iván de que lo obedecería.

Al salir, contempló el hecho de que Rito estaba ayudando a sus mujeres a bajar de la nave y empezó a pensar-"Sería bonito tener una familia así". Después reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Rito, desde el punto donde se encontraba la puerta de la nave, notó ese movimiento de cabeza de Iván y su cambio de cara nostálgica a una con el ceño fruncido. "Pobre Iván"-piensa Rito, sin saber lo que realmente pensaba Iván-"Tengo que hablar con ellas".

Así, todos se adentraron a un área de un gran bosque en busca del complot asesino.

mientras se adentraban en el bosque Iván le entregó una Magnum de plasma para que se protegiera.

-"¿Para qué me das esto?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Por si necesitas defender a tus mujeres y a ti del enemigo, es muy poderosa para destruirlo"-le responde Iván.

Rito empezó a pensar sobre si era correcto haber venido con ellas al planeta y no ir a una casa del terror, por lo que le dijo a sus mujeres de que se quedaran en la nave.

-"¡NO!"-grita Yui-"¡No me quedaré viendo como te vas y arriesgas tu vida mientras nosotras esperamos tu regreso sanas y salvas".

-"Pero Kotegawa, es necesario que ustedes se mantengan fuera de peligro"-le dice Rito-"Hablen por los bebés que mantienen en sus vientres".

-"Pero tú también eres necesario para que estos bebés crezcan sanamente, necesitan de su padre"-Le dice Lala-"Tú también eres necesario".

Rito estaba empezando a tener una crisis entre conflictos.

-"Chico"-le dice Iván-"Ellas tienen razón, sé que quieres ayudarnos y obtener respeto por parte de Gid-sama, sin embargo, esta no es la forma en la que ganarás respeto por él. La mejor forma de ganártelo es protegiendo a su heredera al trono".

Rito volvió en sí y la pensó de nuevo.

-"Ellas se devolverán a la tierra, yo me quedaré a luchar contra los enemigos de Deviluke"-dice Determinado Rito.

-"Realmente no entendiste bien"-dice Iván-"Tienes que irte con ellas, tú eres el soporte que mantiene esta familia. Si tú mueres, nada de lo que hemos luchado ni nada lo que hemos hecho nosotros para protegerte ni entrenarte habrá valido la pena".

De pronto una entidad apareció en lo alto de una montaña que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-"Hola chico"-dice Darkness, resultando se esa entidad-"¿Qué haces en mi planeta?".

-"¡Darkness!"-exclaman ambos: Iván y Rito.


	15. Chapter 15

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito, él y sus tres mujeres que resultaron estar embarazadas, junto con Iván y un pequeño regimiento de arqueros van hacia un planeta en el que se encuentra un complot en el que consistían en derrocar al Rey Deviluke para dar un Golpe de Estado y así poder iniciar una nueva Guerra Intergaláctica. Pero en eso, se encuentran a Darkness, quien, con ganas de desafiar al heredero de Deviluke, a la vez el prometido de la primera princesa de Deviluke: Lala Satalin Deviluke.

* * *

-"¿Qué quieres Darkness?"-pregunta algo arrogante Iván.

Rito, quien se sentía listo para poder luchar con todas sus fuerzas, le puso su mano en señal de que parara.

-"Darkness"-dice Rito, todo masculino y con un tono amenazador-"Tú has hecho que Yami se hiciera oscura, ahora que estás fuera de ella, puedo combatir libremente sin sentir algún tipo de culpa".

-"¡Oye, Rito!"-le dice Iván-"No pensarás en..."

Fue interrumpido por una mirada de Rito hacia él-"Iván-san, tus espadas"-se las pide. Él solo suspira y se las lanza. Prontamente él las toma y se pone en guardia.

-"Como quieras, muchacho"-le dice sin mucha importancia Darkness, también poniéndose en guardia y activando sus armas trans.

-"¡Rito!"-le dice Iván-"No lo hagas, no tienes la suficiente fuerza, ni los reflejos ni las habilidades para enfrentarlo".

-"¡RITO!"-le grita Lala, preocupada por él-"¡YUUKI-KUN!"-le gritan las otras dos, preocupadas por él también.

Él no las escuchó. Empezó a correr hacia Darkness, quien ya tenía sus cabellos convertidos en cuchillas para atacarlo. En cuanto Rito empezó a correr hacia Darkness, él atacó con sus cuchillas hechas por sus cabellos, a la vez que él desviaba los ataques.

Cada ataque que hacía Darkness hacia Rito, él se defendía efectivamente.

-"¡Qué eficiente y fuerte es!"-exclama Iván con admiración-"parece que su parte guerrera está despertando al fín".

-"No es gracioso"-dice Lala, algo enojada-"ayúdalo".

-"Espera"-dice Iván-"esta es ahora la lucha de él, ahora que está sacando el guerrero que estaba dormido en él, es imperativo que él siga luchando hasta derrotarlo. Solo así podrá pasar a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento, de lo contrario no podrá sacar su potencial. Con que luche contra Darkness él solo y que él tome la iniciativa para luchar es un gran paso en su entrenamiento".

-"Pero él no tiene suficiente tiempo entrenando como tú, se puede agotar en menos y terminar muerto"-le refuta Lala, muy exaltada y preocupada por su amado Rito.

-"No te preocupes"-trata de tranquilizarla Iván-"en cuanto se agote yo entraré a apoyarlo mientras se recupera. En mi entrenamiento, me tomó cinco días para obtener suficiente resitencia, él pasó por lo mismo y obtuvo buena resistencia, además de haber sido objetivo de golpes por parte de Konjiki no Yami y de estar esquivando algunos golpes de ella le sumó resistencia. Ahora solo falta que saque su actitud y potencial de guerrero, así podrá enfrentar a sus peores oponentes y ganar".

-"Pero eso lo convertirá en alguien oscuro y volverá a ser un pervertido"-habla ahora Yui, preocupada, además que a la vez ponía atención en la batalla entre su amado Rito y Darkness, le ponía atención a las explicaciones de Iván.

-"Él no tiene esas tendencias"-le explica Iván-"hay una versión de él que sí las tiene, es como su contraparte maligna y muy oscura. Existen muchas dimensiones y versiones de él que son muy oscuras, prácticamente son sus contrarios. Mientras que él es puro, honesto, a pesar de que puede ser algo pervertido cuando duerme y que no tendría alguna cabida para el mal en su corazón, los otros son muy feroces, agresivos, tendencias homicidas y no dudarán en matar a cualquiera que se les haga inferior, incluyendo a Gid, padre de Lala y Rey de Deviluke".

-"Tienes razón"-Dice Kotegawa-"pero ¿Los otros podrían matarnos?".

-"Sí"-Afirma Iván-"Ellos son pura maldad, y estoy muy seguro de que sus objetivos son Rito. Matarán a cualquiera que lo proteja, a cualquiera que intente luchar por él, cualquier ser querido para él, incluyéndolas. Sus males se especializan en diferentes ideas retorcidas de asesinato y cualquier otra atrocidad que se pueda imaginar, o superar a dichas imaginaciones a cualquier ser que se relacione con la versión original y lumínica de Rito, que es el que lucha contra Darkness".

-"¿Por esa misma razón tú lo entrenas?"-pregunta ahora Sairenji.

-"Exacto"-contesta Iván-"Él es el único capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que sus versiones oscuras y retorcidas, además de nosotros, sus guardianes, pero una vez que esté lo suficientemente listo para luchar, nos convertiremos en sus compañeros, debido a que sus versiones oscuras también tendrán ejércitos, o mejor dicho, algunas de ellas".

Mientras Iván le explicaba a las chicas de Rito, el mismo protagonista se defendía de los frecuentes ataques de Darkness, que utilizaba sus cabellos largos convirtiéndolos en cuchillas, pero entre más luchaba utilizando el cabello, más cansado mentalmente se encontraba Darkness. Rito mantenía su defensa fija, desviando cualquier ataque por parte de Darkness, quien se le agotaba la energía mental tratando de controlar sus cabellos que estaban convertidos en cuchillas. Cada vez sus ataques eran más débiles. En cambio a Rito, apenas se estaba cansando. Tras pasar un rato, la energía mental de Darkness se agotó, llevándolo a un estado de desesperación, provocando que su mente le diera la orden de atacar con un puñetazo al azar. Para cuando él iba a golpear a Rito, este rápidamente le arrojó las espadas a Iván, para que él las guardara, puesto a que eran de su amigo y volvió a su guardia, dándole un rodillazo muy certero en el estómago, el cual Darkness no lo pudo soportar puesto que no tenía tanta fuerza ni resistencia física, ya que Darkness utilizaba más su energía mental que la física. Posteriormente al golpe, le dio otro en la nuca, noqueándolo por completo. Tras ese noqueo, Rito volteó a ver a sus mujeres y a su amigo, y cayó incosciente.

-"¡RITO/YUUKI-KUN!"-Exclaman preocupadas Kotegawa, Lala y Haruna, quienes se dirigían a donde cayó inconsciente a su amado. Iván también se le acercó para ver.

-"Era de esperarse, dio una buena batalla y ganó"-comenta Iván-"Con unos cuantos entrenamientos más podrá estar tan en forma para combatir y ganar sin quedar agotado".

-"¿Estás loco?"-dicen las tres al unísono, enojadas.

-"Tranquilas"-les dice Iván-"Déjenme llevarlo a la nave".

Iván levanta a Rito y lo pone sobre su espalda.

Poco después llegan los arqueros.

-"¿Qué le pasó?"-le pregunta Légolas a Iván.

-"Tuvo una gran lucha contra Darkness"-le responde Iván-"Ganó pero cayó agotado".

-"Bueno, nosotros cumplimos con la misión, por lo que ya no queda nada más por hacer en este planeta"-dice Ojo de Halcón.

-"De acuerdo"-responde Iván-"Regresemos a la nave".

Todos se dirigen de regreso a la nave.

* * *

Una vez en la nave, se marchan del planeta de regreso a la Tierra.

Durante el camino:

-"Rito"-dice Lala, angustiada. Kotegawa y Sairenji también se sentían angustiadas por él-"Despierta"-Dicen las tres, preocupadas por él.

Mientras, en la cabina del piloto, Iván pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

-"Vaya, el chico es muy fuerte y resistente"-se dice a sí mismo Iván.

-"Entonces ¿Podrá enfrentar al que sea que lo amenace a él y a todo ser querido para él?"-pregunta la hadita.

-"No, todavía no"-le responde Iván-"Podrá ser muy poderoso, pero todavía le falta por entrenar, podrá haber superado a Darkness, pero aún le falta".

-"Pero sabes que tú lo podrás entrenar mejor que nadie"-le anima la hadita.

-"Eso es lo que espero".

De pronto recibe un comunicado por parte de Gid.

-"hola Iván"-saluda el Supremo Rey de Deviluke.

-"¿Qué tal?"-pregunta Iván.

-"Solo te pido el reporte acerca de la misión que te encargué"-le dice Gid.

-"Misión cumplida"-le responde Iván-"no hubo pérdidas".

-"¿Qué pasó con el chico, Yuuki Rito?"-le pregunta Gid.

-"¿Cómo sabes que se encuentra en mi grupo?"-le contra-pregunta Iván, algo sorprendido.

-"Pues me comuniqué con las gemelas y dijeron que se encontrarían contigo"-le responde Gid.

-"Luchó contra Darkness y quedó agotado"-le responde Iván-"Ganó, pero con tal cansancio cayó al suelo, inconsciente".

-"Bueno, por lo menos ganó"-dice Gid.

-Sí, bueno, nos estamos dirigiendo de regreso a la Tierra para descansar un rato y así poder seguir"-le contesta Iván.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Gid-"Suerte".

Termina el comunicado e Iván sigue con el viaje.

 **Continuará.**


	16. Chapter 16

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito, el mismo protagonista libra una batalla uno a uno contra Darkness, el cual resulta victorioso, pero tal victoria lo dejó agotado hasta el grado de quedar inconsciente, mientras, la misión que fue encomendada por Gid hacia el grupo de Iván también resulta cumplida. Ahora todos los luchadores y las mujeres de Rito se dirigen de regreso a casa.

* * *

En la nave:

Rito se encontraba inconsciente debido a la gran batalla que libró uno a uno con Darkness, en ese mismo momento soñaba con que tenía a los tres bebés que habían nacido de Kotegawa, Haruna y Lala, pero posteriormente ve a Momo, Nana, Run, Kujou Rin, Kirisaki Kyouko embarazadas de él, después de eso ve a Lala, Haruna y a Kotegawa volviendo a estar embarazadas. Se pone feliz tras ver esa escena, pero empieza a desvanecerse ese bonito final para él y empieza a soñar con una tierra negra, con ríos de lava y todas sus mujeres, cada una, con una espada clavada en su vientre. Tras eso, empieza a ver al Gran Rey de Deviluke, derrocado y a lo lejos nota figuras parecidas a él, pero con ojos brillosos a rojo demoníaco, mostrando poses de victoriosos.

Con esa pesadilla se despertó de golpe gritando y despertando a todos, incluyendo a sus mujeres, que, antes de que gritara estaban dormidas.

"¡RITO/YUUKI-KUN!"-exclaman las tres, algo asustadas. Después ven a su amado Rito, también asustado.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"-pregunta Lala, preocupada por su amado.

-"Tuve una pesadilla demasiado horrorosa"-le responde, aun asustado Rito.

-"¿Sobre qué?"-pregunta Yui, tratando de entender el por qué tan asustado.

-"Todas ustedes: Tú, Lala, Haruna..."-no pudo seguir.

-"¡Chico!"-le dice exaltado Legolas, tratando de calmarlo-"No tienes de qué preocuparte, todas estarán a salvo".

Poco a poco Rito se tranquiliza.

-¡Iván!"-le dice algo exaltado Ojo de Halcón.

-"Lo oí"-avisa Iván, afirmando de que oyó los miedos de él-"Rito, escúchame. No temas, esas pesadillas solo son eso, pesadillas. No dejes que te controlen".

-"Listo, ya estoy bien"-dice Rito-"Gracias Iván-san".

-"No te preocupes chico".

* * *

Llegan a la tierra e Iván aterriza en el hangar donde agarraron la nave.

-"Bien chicos"-dice Iván-"misión cumplida, por lo que iremos a los cuarteles para celebrarlo. Rito, chicas, pueden irse, lamento que no pudieran tener una experiencia parecida a una casa del terror, pero pues, espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje".

-"No, no importa"-dice Rito-"Pero ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas, Iván-san?".

-"Claro"-le responde Iván-"Chicos, escolten a las chicas devuelta a la casa Yuuki".

-"De acuerdo"-dicen todos los arqueros.

Ellos y las mujeres embarazadas de Rito se retiran, dejando a su amado y a su amigo a solas.

-"Bien"-dice Iván-"Puedes contarme ahora".

-"De acuerdo"-le responde Rito-"En el sueño veo primero a todas mis enamoradas embarazadas, incluyendo a Lala, Kotegawa y Haruna-chan, que se han vuelto a embarazar de mí".

-"Sigue"-le dice Iván.

-"Después de verlas a todas, aparecen con una espada clavada en el vientre de cada una. A lo lejos veo a varias figuras parecidas a mí, mostrando poses de victoriosos. Fue ahí donde me desperté de golpe"-le platica Rito.

Iván puso una cara pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo-"Bueno, no debes preocuparte por ese sueño"-le dice-"sabes que podrás evitarlo si ese sueño llega a la realidad. Recuerda que tú eres el que puede luchar con esas versiones oscuras. Tienes amigos que te ayudarán en cualquier cosa que sea considerado un obstáculo en tu camino de guerrero. No te preocupes, que pase lo que pase, ellas estarán a salvo, contigo".

-"Gracias Iván-san"-le agradece Rito.

Pasó un pequeño momento.

-"Por cierto Iván-san"-le dice Rito-"En la nave, de ida hacia el planeta Corrupting, tus compañeros...dijeron algo sobre...".

A Iván no le gustaba por dónde iba esto.

-"...Tu intereses Románticos"-Lo dijo.

Iván empezó a emanar un aura maligna alrededor de él-"oooh"-dijo mientras daba una risa sádica-"parece que alguien va a sufrir".

Rito empezaba a temblar al ver a Iván en su modo más sádico. Su risa malvada que apenas se oía pero que se percibía por su aura oscura era tan grande, que los arqueros, que llegaron a los cuarteles de los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito y se pusieron a hacer sus cosas, sintieron unos escalofríos. "Siento que algo malo nos sucederá"-piensan en sus respectivas mentes los arqueros que acompañaron a Iván en la misión que el Rey de Deviluke les encomendó. Kirisaki Jack se encontraba ahí, se dio cuenta de sus escalofríos.

-"¿Y esos escalofríos?"-pregunta Jack.

-"No lo sé"-le responde Legolas-"sentimos como si algo malo nos fuera a pasar".

-"¿Habrán hecho enojar a Iván?"-pregunta Jack, de nuevo-"Porque si lo han hecho enojar o enfurecer, serán normales esos escalofríos y tendrán que prepararse para lo que les vaya a hacer".

-"No creo que lo hayamos hecho enojar"-le responde Ojo de Halcón-"Solo le dijimos a Rito algunas cosas sobre..."-no pudo seguir con su justificación, ya que recordó sobre las cosas que le mencionaban a Rito acerca de Iván, una cosa de la que puede volverlo un demonio encarnado: Sus intereses románticos-"Sus intereses románticos"-completó la frase.

Kirisaki Jack y Juan Rivas, que también estaba oyendo todo empezaron a persignarlos, dando claro que estarían en la tumba pronto (En forma metafórica).

Regresando con Rito e Iván.

Iván ya se había calmado-"Bueno"-dice-"¿Qué es lo que te dijeron esa panda de idiotas?".

-"Que amas a Mikado-sensei y a Tearju-sensei"-le responde Rito.

-"Sí, las amo"-lo admite Iván-"Sin embargo, estoy en esta misión por ti amigo, nada más".

-"Yo pienso que debes tomar tu propio consejo"-le dice Rito, recordándole sus palabras "Cásate".

Iván empezaba a sonrojarse y su corazón le latía muy fuerte.

-"No creo que ellas quieran tener a alguien como yo en sus vidas"-le dice Iván.

-"¿Por qué no?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Mi historia"-le responde.

Con todo eso en mente de Rito, se retiró, dejando a Iván solo.

Iván se subió a la moto que tenía en el hangar y se dirigió a los cuarteles.

* * *

Llega a los cuarteles y encuentra al equipo de arqueros.

Al oír la puerta, se le oía un rechinido aterrador, que les provocaba a los arqueros, sabiendo quién era el que estaba entrando por esa puerta.

-"¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!"-Gritan para sus adentros, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"No crean que me olvidé de esos detalles"-dice con una sonrisa disfrazada de inocencia, pero por dentro contenía el demonio absoluto que poseía Iván cuando hacen una cosa que no deben hacer.

* * *

Por otra parte, Rito llega a su casa, donde todas lo esperaban.

Él las reunió en la sala.

-"Chicas"-les dice Rito-"Quiero que me ayuden con algo".

-"¿En qué?"-pregunta Momo.

-"En conseguir una cita con Mikado-sensei y Tearju-sensei"-les responde Rito.

Todas quedaron con un WTF?!

Al final todas gritaron-"¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"-asustadas por tal dicho de su Yuuki Rito.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Notas:**

 **sí, una cita con Mikado y Tearju. ¿Qué pasará después? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito, nuestro querido protagonista se entera de unas cuantas cosas acerca de su amigo y a la vez, su guardián más cercano: Iván, y una de ellas son: sus dos intereses románticos, los cuales resultan ser Ryouko Mikado y Tearju Lunatique. A pesar de que él niegue indirectamente el hecho de que es tímido, y más con mujeres con las cuales siente atracción (Como cualquier hombre), Rito, con la ayuda de su harem, le conseguirán una cita a Iván con ellas.

* * *

-"¡¿EEEEEHHH?!"-Exclamaron todas, malentendiendo la pregunta-"¿Rito-san quiere incluira Mikado-Sensei y a Tearju-Sensei a su harem?"-le pregunta Momo sorprendida.

-"Tranquilas chicas"-Dice Rito, para calmarlas-"No es para mí la cita".

-"Entonces"-Dice Kotegawa-"¿Para quién es?".

-"Para Iván-san"-le responde Rito.

-"Pero ¿Por qué y cómo es que a Iván le gusta Mikado-sensei y a Tearju-Sensei"-pregunta Nana, después se acuerda de que ambas tienen grandes pechos-"¡Esa bestiaaaaa!".

-"Ya tranquilízate Nana"-le reprende Lala-"Es un amigo de Rito, tenemos que apoyarlo".

-"Y por esa misma razón digo que no"-le contesta Nana-"Es igual de bestia que Rito".

-"Por enésima vez, no le digas bestia a Rito"-le vuelve a reprender Lala-"Además, él ha ayudado mucho a Rito cuando él se pone en peligro".

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Lala-san"-Opina Sakura, una de las hermanas gemelas de Rito-"le debemos mucho por ayudar a Rito-nii en situaciones peligrosas".

-"Además de que siempre ha estado para nosotros, en especial para Rito-nii"-le secunda Riko.

-"Tiene un gran corazón"-le ayuda Aiko.

Yuna solo asiente con la cabeza, dando a entender que apoyaba a sus hermanas gemelas y a su hermano gemelo mayor.

-"Sin embargo"-Refuta Rito, rascándose la sien con una cara pensativa-"Yami no aceptará la idea de que Iván-san tome como su mujer a Tearju-sensei".

-"Puede ser cierto"-apoya a su hermano Riko.

De pronto Yami entra por la puerta y oyó por accidente su nombre.

-"¿Hay algo sobre mí que quieran hablar?"-pregunta Yami, con su tono frío de siempre.

-"Yami"-le dice Rito.

Yami solo volteó la cabeza como perrita preguntándose qué es lo que le iba a decir Rito.

-"¿Cómo ves a Tearju-sensei?"-le pregunta Rito.

Yami estaba toda impactada ante tal pregunta.

-"Como mi creadora"-le responde Yami, regresando a su fría normalidad.

-"Bien"-piensa Rito.

-"¿Qué piensas hacerle a Tearju Lunatique?"-le pregunta con intenciones de torturarlo, puesto que veía intenciones pervertidas en él.

-"¡NADA, NADA!"-exclama Rito, todo asustado al ver el montón de cuchillas hechas por su cabello.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Yami, volviendo a la normalidad...otra vez.

Como solo venía a ver de qué hablaban sobre ella, se retiró.

-"Bien"-piensa Rito victorioso-"necesito que Momo y las demás se encarguen de darle a Iván-san esa cita, mientras que yo cuido a Lala y a las demás".

Así, Rito empezó a decirles el plan a Momo, Nana, a Riko, Aiko, Sakura y Yuna. Yuna no estaba muy convencida, además de que como ella era muy tímida, no se apuntó y decidió quedarse con su Rito-nii, por lo menos para ayudarlo con las chicas embarazadas.

Una vez que les quedó claro sobre el plan:

-"Momo"-le dice Rito.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde Momo.

-"Tú serás la líder del plan. Asegúrate de cumplirlo"-le dice Rito, con toda la calidez del mundo.

-"¡Hai!"-exclama Momo, con suma emoción.

Ellas se retiran dirigiéndose hacia la residencia de Mikado Ryouko.

* * *

Mientras iban caminando, vieron pasar a Iván corriendo y saltando por las paredes de los edificios con gran rapidez. Como iba tan rápido y concentrado, no notó a las chicas.

-"¿Por qué él estará así?"-se pregunta Riko.

-"Posiblemente esté en alguna persecución contra maleantes"-le responde con un supuesto Aiko.

-"¿Será por eso que Rito-nii quiera darle una cita con Mikado-sensei a Iván-san?"-se pregunta Sakura.

-"No"-le responde Kirisaki Jack, quien de repente se les apareció a lado de ellas, provocándoles un susto-"Rito sabe que a él le gusta Mikado Ryouko y a Tearju Lunatique y como gran amigo que Iván es para él, trata de emparejarlo con ellas dos como agradecimiento de ser su amigo".

-"¡Aaah, qué romántico!"-dice Riko, con un suspiro.

-"Por cierto"-se acuerda Sakura-"¿Por qué está así?".

-"¿Hablas de por qué pasó a gran velocidad por aquí?"-le pregunta Jack-"Está persiguiendo a unos maleantes bastante peligrosos".

Todas dieron una cara de victoria al tener razón.

-"Bueno"-les dice-"Y ¿Qué hacen?".

-"Nos dirigíamos a la residencia de Mikado-sensei y Tearju-Sensei para pedirles la cita con Iván-san"-le responde Momo-"Una misión encargada a nosotras por parte de Rito-san".

-"Ya veo"-dice Jack-"Pero ¿Con las dos?".

-"Rito-san dijo que si él tenía tres chicas o más con él, no veía el por qué Iván-san no tuviera dos por lo menos"-le responde Momo.

-"Así que Rito también está yendo por esa ruta"-se dice a sí mismo Jack, riendo un poco.

-"Él no tiene opción"-le refuta Riko, con un puchero-"Él va por esa ruta porque las embarazó".

-"De todos modos tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar su realidad, era muy querido por ustedes las chicas"-le responde a su argumento.

-"Bueno, eso es cierto y era de esperarse"-habla Sakura.

-"Ya que dejamos eso en claro ¿Quieren que les ayude con eso?".

-"Estaría bien"-le dice Momo.

Así, todas, y Jack, se dirigieron hacia la residencia de Mikado Ryouko.

* * *

Llegan y tocan a la puerta. Ryouko abre la puerta, con su lencería descubierta y su bata de laboratorio. Jack, que no podía resistirse, empezó a esbozar una cara de pervertido. Nana y Momo voltearon a verlo y rápidamente fruncen el ceño con la intención de utilizar sus colas para picarle los ojos, lo cual hicieron.

Mientras Jack sufría de dolor por sus ojos, ellas entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta, dejándolo afuera sufriendo.

Una vez adentro, todas se sentaron en la sala.

-"Es inesperado"-dice Mikado-"No esperaba visitas este día".

-"Bueno, nos envió Rito-san"-le responde Momo.

Ambas: Mikado y Tearju, quien vivía con ella, estaban sorprendidas-"¿Y eso como por qué?"-pregunta Tearju.

-"Como verán"-empieza a explicar Momo-"Rito-san nos comentó que a Iván-san les gusta ustedes y como es un gran amigo para él, decidió mandarnos a nosotras para pedirle que fueran a una cita con él".

-"¿Una cita con Iván-san?"-pregunta Mikado-"¿Nosotras dos?"-secunda Tearju.

-"Rito-san dice que si él puede tener a tres, o a muchas, no ve el por qué Iván-san no pudiera tener a dos"-le explica Momo.

Ambas estaban sorprendidas por dos razones:

-Rito estaba tomando la ruta por el Harem

-A Iván les gustaba ellas.

La pensaron por un buen rato y llegaron a la conclusión de que sería una buena idea. Tearju tenía algunas dudas por eso.

-"Pero, ¿Será buena idea?"-se pregunta Tearju.

-"Claro"-dice Ryouko-"Será una buena idea tener una cita después de tanto tiempo, y con un hombre que no es una bestia como en la universidad".

-"Pero esas bestias te seguían más a ti que a mí"-dice Tearju.

-"No te confundas"-le contesta Mikado-"Tenías a los hombres bajo tus pies".

-"No era cierto"-contraataca Tearju-"Parecían violadores".

-"Bueno, bueno, este hombre no es una bestia, por lo que podemos disfrutar de él, capaz y es el hombre para nosotras".

-"Está bien"-dice Tearju-"podemos intentar para ver, supongo que para eso son las citas".

Con todo esto aclarado, las chicas se retiran, llevándose a Jack, quien seguía con sus ojos adoloridos.

-"Bien, ya hablamos con Mikado y Tearju-sensei"-dice Momo a sí misma-"Ahora solo falta preparar a Iván-san para que vaya".

De pronto le llaman tocándole el hombro, resultando ser Riko.

-"¿Cómo piensas decirle ahora a Iván-san?"-le pregunta.

En eso Momo se pone a pensar sobre eso.

De pronto ven a Iván corriendo de nuevo por las paredes, pero en el sentido contrario a la dirección de la cual vieron corriendo anteriormente.

-"¿Ahora a dónde va?"-se pregunta Momo de nuevo.

-"De seguro va de regreso para el cuartel"-le responde Jack-"Cada vez que va a una mansión como la que acaba de cumplir, rápidamente regresa a la mansión como un ninja y sigue entrenando".

-"¿Siempre está entrenando?"-le pregunta Riko.

-"No, a veces medita para mantener la calma"-le responde Jack.

-"No parece alguien que haya tenido citas anteriormente"-supone Sakura.

-"Una vez tratamos de sacarlo a una cita"-le cuenta Jack-"Pero él no fue y todo terminó mal".

-"¿Por qué no fue?"-le pregunta Aiko.

-"Porque tenía que entrenar"-le responde Jack.

Todas se pusieron una mano en la frente para expresar pena, pensando-"Mis respetos para los dos, pero Iván-san es peor que Rito/Rito-nii/Rito-san".

-"Desde ese día le saca la vuelta a las citas y las evita"-les sigue contando Jack-"A pesar de que tiene muchas admiradoras...Claro, en su país".

-"¿Podrías mostrarnos el camino hacia sus cuarteles?"-le pide Momo.

-"Claro"-le responde Jack.

Se dirigieron hacia los cuarteles. A la vez que caminaban, empezaban a hablar sobre Iván.

-"¿Alguna vez él se cansa de hacer lo mismo en el día"-Empieza preguntando Riko.

-"Pues, no lo hemos visto"-le responde Jack-"Pero podemos suponer que cuando se cansa, se desmaya en el mismo suelo en donde está".

-"Pero ¿No es algo arriesgado estar entrenando a tal grado?"-Pregunta Sakura.

-"Él entrena y entrena sin parar, a pesar de lo que nosotros digamos"-le responde Jack.

-"Debe ser algo duro para él"-comenta Aiko.

-"Yo supongo que entrena de esa manera como si fuera un castigo auto-infligido por no poder salvar a su familia"-le dice Jack-"A pesar de que salga herido del entrenamiento, él sigue hasta no poder más".

-"Pero, ¿Acaso es su culpa?"-le cuestiona Nana-"Si es su culpa, entonces es entendible que lo haga, pero si no lo es, ¿Por qué lo hace?".

-"No es que sea su culpa no salvarla, sino que en su interior se siente culpable, impotente por no poder haberlos salvado"-le explica Jack-"Por esa misma razón trata de no establecer relaciones románticas, afectivas, familiares, o de otras similares, para que los demás no sufran, ya que esas mismas relaciones pueden volverse objetivos para sus enemigos, provocando que muera gente inocente, solo para sacarle información sobre él. El sufre para que los demás no lo hagan".

-"Pero él lucha por su amigo Rito-nii"-le refuta Riko-"Entonces él está estableciendo una relación afectiva".

-"Sí, pero lo hace porque es su deber"-le explica Jack-"De otro modo, seguiría con su oscura vida, protegiendo desde las sombras".

-"Entonces eso es lo que vamos a cambiar"-dice Momo.

-"Veo que ya te está agradando Iván"-empieza a notar Jack.

-"no lo hago por él"-le dice Momo, con suma honestidad-"Lo hago porque Rito-san me encomendó esa misión".

Todos la ven con una gota de sudor cayendo por sus cabezas-"Esta chica es muy honesta"-piensan todos.

* * *

Llegan a los cuarteles y se encuentran con todos los guardianes, disfrutando de videojuegos, series, cervezas, entre otras cosas de entretenimiento. "Por aquí chicas"-les dice Jack, guiándolas por un pasillo que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

Llegaron al fondo del pasillo y empiezan a escuchar grandes ruidos de golpes contra la pared. Junto con esos ruidos, se escuchaban gritos que utilizaban los karatecas para dar golpes.

-"¡¿Qué está sucediendo ahí dentro?!"-se pregunta Momo exaltada.

-"Esos ruidos que están oyendo son Iván entrenando"-le responde Jack.

-"¡¿Y esos son los ruidos que aguantan normalmente todos aquí?!"-se pregunta Riko, algo sorprendida.

-" No lo tenemos que soportar"-le contesta Jack-"el cuarto de entrenamiento está construido por grandes capas de paredes y son aislantes al ruido, la única parte donde llega el sonido es ésta".

-"Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo tiene pensado entrenar?"-cuestiona Sakura.

-"hasta que se canse, o se desmaye "-le responde Jack.

Momo, algo molesta, empezó a golpear la puerta gritándole para que saliera.

-"No te va a escuchar"-le dice Jack-"esas puertas también son a prueba de ruido".

De pronto todos notan que el ruido que salía del otro lado de la puerta había cesado y se había abierto la puerta.

-"¡¿Quién diablos está tocando la puerta?!"-Grita a todo pulmón Iván, molesto por la interrupción de su intenso entrenamiento. Sin improviso cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-"Ay se desmayó"-dice Jack.

-"¿No te preocupa?"-le pregunta Riko, preocupada.

-"No, es normal para él y para nosotros que esté así"-le responde Jack.

-"Pero ¿No lo interrumpen para que lo deje?"-le pregunta ahora Sakura.

-"No"-le responde Jack-"Él no quiere que lo molestemos mientras él entrena arduamente para lo que sea. Por lo que esta sería la primera vez que lo interrumpen así".

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"-le cuestiona Aiko.

-"Porque él no deja el entrenamiento a menos que sea una misión encargada por la JSDF, Gid, o alguna figura prioritaria o superior a él. Pero una vez que termina su entrenamiento, su cuerpo empieza a responder ante esos entrenamientos agresivos e intensos que él lleva a cabo, el cerebro le envía una señal al cuerpo para avisar que ya terminó de entrenar, y el cuerpo se vuelve tan pesado que se colapsa y queda inconsciente, para que así se pueda recuperar".

-"Y ¿Como cuántas veces ha pasado?"-le interroga Nana.

-"Desde que somos guardianes"-le responde Jack.

-"Pero así no se volverá más fuerte"-le dice Nana.

-"Nosotros no creemos eso"-le explica Jack-"Sintiéndose culpable de la muerte de su familia, él trata de auto-castigarse haciendo estos entrenamientos tan agresivos e intensos para su cuerpo. Trata de sufrir más para estar en paz consigo mismo".

-"Qué pena"-dice Riko, con una cara de pesar.

Momo llamó a los otros guardianes para que la ayudaran a llevar a Iván hacia su habitación, para que descansara después de grandes entrenamientos auto-forzados.

En cuanto entraron a su habitación Momo, Nana, Riko, Sakura y Aiko, junto con Tatsuya y Jack, que sostenían a Iván inconsciente, quedaron asombrados.

-"Entonces ¿Éste es el cuarto de Iván-san?"-le pregunta Aiko.

-"¿Sorprendida?"-le pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Sí"-le responde Sakura-"es un paraíso de katanas y otras armas".

Los dos amigos de Iván lo pusieron en su cama y se retiraron.

Las chicas se quedaron en su habitación sentadas, esperando a que se despierte.

 **Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Iván seguía inconsciente tras haber entrenado agresiva e intensamente, forzando a su cuerpo. Mientras él estaba en ese estado, las chicas: Momo, Nana, Riko, Sakura, Aiko esperan a que despierte para así, poder decirle acerca de la cita que ellas le consiguieron con Ryouko Mikado y Tearju Lunatique.

Cada quién de las chicas se ponía hacer algo para pasar el tiempo: Momo y Nana acariciaban unos perros que Nana había adoptado y se encontraban en su D-Dial; Riko se ponía a leer unos libros que Iván tenía en su pequeño estante que trataban sobre fuertes héroes como él protegían a lo que más amaban; Por último Sakura y Aiko admiraban la colección de Katanas y otras armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La tranquilidad y el silencio se sentía fuerte en esa misma habitación. Momo y Nana empezaban a sentirse incómodas ante el silencio.

-"¿Cómo puede ser posible de que tenga tantas Katanas, Bo, Sai, Shirikens, Kunais, entre otras armas guardadas aquí?"-Habla finalmente Sakura, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y a la vez idolatradas de tanto amor por las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que su hermana gemela Aiko.

-"Talvez son simbólicos para él, para compensar un vacío que tenga en su corazón"-le responde Momo.

Después, ven la siguiente pared y notan a 6 Katanas, con vainas y empuñaduras de diferentes colores: Una roja, blanca, negra, verde, morada y anaranjada.

Rápidamente se acercan a verlas.

-"¿Por qué apartaría estas katanas de sus demás armas?"-Se pregunta Aiko.

-"Porque esas Katanas son los recuerdos de mi familia"-le responde Iván, con los ojos cerrados, sorprendiendo a todas-"Una de esas Katanas es mía: La Roja". De un momento a otro abre los ojos y se pone una mano en su frente-"Qué dolor de cabeza"-se dice a sí mismo.

Voltea a ver a su mesita y ve un vaso de agua, el cual se dispone a tomárselo.

-"¿No estás sorprendido?"-le pregunta Nana.

-"¿Por qué lo estaría?"-le responde con una pregunta Iván.

-"El hecho de que estemos aquí"-le contesta Riko.

-"Ah, no"-le dice Iván-"Las vi antes de desmayarme, además de que puedo suponer que ustedes...cinco tienen asuntos conmigo y que las escuché mientras hablaban, aunque fuera solo un poco".

Las chicas se volvieron a sorprender de lo tanto que sabía el hombre con el que tenían asuntos acerca de los hechos que habían ocurrido en esos momentos.

-"Bien"-les dice Iván para tratar el asunto por el cual ellas vinieron-"¿De qué se trata el asunto por el cual vinieron a mí?".

-"Bueno"-empieza Momo-"Rito-san nos pidió a nosotras que le consiguiéramos a usted una cita con Mikado-sensei y Tearju-sensei, por el motivo de que usted siente algo por ellas, y como Rito-san es su amigo, le hicimos el favor por él, debido a que está muy ocupado en atender a Onee-sama, Haruna-san y Kotegawa-san".

Iván suspiró profundo. "Creo que era de esperarse una cosa así después de decirle a Rito"-piensa. "Díganle a Rito que no pienso tener citas en estos momentos"-dice finalmente Iván una vez levantado.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-Exclaman todas.

-"¿En qué momento dije que yo quería una cita con ellas?"-les pregunta Iván-"Solo le dije a Rito lo que siento por ellas, no le pedí que me diera una cita".

-"Iván-san"-le dice Riko, con un tono de calidez-"Sabemos que has estado ayudando a Rito con todo eso de protección y su entrenamiento, por esa misma razón nos pidió que hiciéramos esto para ti, como un agradecimiento por lo que le has ayudado. También sabemos, aunque no nos hayas dicho nada sobre ti, tu pasado, o la razón por la que te uniste a esto de los guardianes, que tratas de evitar relacionarte con personas fuera de tu deber por miedo a perderlas".

Iván asintió indirectamente bajando su cabeza.

-"No temes al poner tu vida en riesgo, pero temes poner la vida de las otras personas en riesgo"-deduce Riko.

Iván vuelve a asentir manteniendo su cabeza baja.

-"Tienes que tener más confianza en esos detalles"-le sermonea Riko-"Estás dotado con las mejores habilidades que pocas personas tienen. Si confías más en ti mismo, tendrás la seguridad en que definitivamente podrás proteger a cualquier persona que quieras".

El corazón de Iván empezaba a acelerarse poco a poco debido a las palabras cálidas de Riko. "Como era de esperarse de la hermana gemela más cercana de Rito"-dice en voz baja, pero con el tono suficiente para que las demás oyeran-"Con mucha razón son hermanos".

Riko le sonríe debido a sus palabras.

-"Bien"-Dice Iván finalmente-"saldré con ellas".

Todas celebran ante el cumplimiento de su deber.

* * *

Tras un rato:

-"Dije que saldría con ellas, pero ¿Qué hago?"-pregunta Iván-"Nunca antes había tenido una cita, ni menos con dos mujeres".

-"Primero tienes que vestirte adecuadamente"-sugiere Momo.

-"Cierto"-agrega Aiko-"Tu atuendo de batalla. Tienes que quitártelo".

-De-de acuerdo"-Balbucea Iván. El chico empezó a desvestirse, quitándose su gabardina, después su camiseta, su arnés, sus botas, su pantalón sus vendas negras de antrebrazos y pantorrillas y sus guantes, quedando sólo con sus boxers.

-"Y ¿Ahora qué?"-les pregunta Iván a las chicas.

-"Ve a darte un baño"-le ordena Momo.

-"De acuerdo"-le dice obedientemente Iván.

Él se retira. En el momento que cierra la puerta, todas empiezan a buscar un gran atuendo que pudiera atraer a Mikado-sensei y a Tearju-sensei. Pero en su armario solo encontraban camisetas negras, pantalones negros, gabardinas negras y otras prendas que se ajustaban conforme a su atuendo de batalla.

-"Pero éste tipo tiene el armario lleno de atuendos de batalla"-comenta Momo.

-"No es cierto"-le dice Jack, mostrándole un armario secreto de Iván, en donde Jack y sus demás amigos guardaban ropa que utilizaba la gente "Normal".

Las chicas empezaron a buscar un buen atuendo para la cita de Iván con la doctora Mikado y Tearju Sensei. Buscaban y buscaban, pero no encontraban nada.

Siguieron buscando hasta que finalmente pudieron encontrar un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con una camiseta roja y una camisa negra con mangas cortas.

-"Esto le quedará perfecto"-Dice Riko. Todas y Jack celebraron el haber encontrado un buen cambio para su amigo.

Iván, por otra parte, estaba sentado en la tina de hielo, pensando algunas cosas sobre lo que pasaría si llegara a casarse con Tearju Lunatique y Mikado Ryouko. Al llegar sus pensamientos sobre "eso y aquello", su cara se pone roja de la vergüenza. "No, no, no, no puedo pensar en hacer eso y aquello. Tengo que mantenerme firme"-se dice a sí mismo. Trataba de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente que lo hacían excitarse, pero no lo lograba. De pronto tiene una especie de pensamiento sobre lo que pasaría si llegaran a embarazarse.

* * *

Tras un rato, sale de la ducha, con su bata y ropa interior puesta y se dirige a su cuarto. Al llegar a su habitación, todas las chicas se le quedan mirando. Iván no se sorprendió. Tomó la ropa que le habían sacado para la cita y regresó al baño a vestirse. Tan pronto como se alistó, se dirigió otra vez al cuarto y se mostró ante las chicas.

-"¿Cómo me queda?"-les pregunta Iván, inexpresivo.

-"Perfecto"-dice Momo.

-"Estás listo para tener la cita con dos encantadoras mujeres maduras"-le dice Riko-"Serás el hombre más afortunado".

Iván solo chistó por ser obligado a hacer esto, debido a que no estaba hecho para tener una vida normal y enamorarse. Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que las vio, se enamoró de ellas. "¿Por qué mi corazón tiene que traicionarme de esta manera?"-se dice a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

De repente suena el timbre.

-"¡Llegaron!"-exclama Jack.

Todos se escondieron, mientras que Iván se dirige a la puerta a abrir.

Una vez que abre la puerta:

-"Hola"-saludan ambas chicas: Mikado Ryouko y Tearju Lunatique.

-"ho...hola"-balbucea Iván, tras ver a las dos mujeres de grandes pechos.

 **Continuará.**

 **Sé que me tardé en publicar un nuevo capítulo, y sé que no hay mucho protagonismo en Rito en estos dos últimos episodios que he publicado, estuve más absorto en mis otros fics que no se me ocurría nada para seguir este, pero tengan por seguro que aún no acaba.**

 **Continuará**


	19. Chapter 19

Iván sale con Tearju y Lunatique a caminar por la ciudad. Ambas tenían agarrados los brazos de Iván, mientras que él no lo podía creer. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, pero mantenía la compostura para no caer desmayado ante la sensación de los pechos de ambas mujeres presionando en sus dos brazos.

Por otra parte, las chicas, junto con el amigo de Iván, a la vez su compañero más fiel: Kirisaki Jack, utilizaban disfraces para espiarlos, a la vez que siguen al trío en su cita.

Entre más distancia caminaban mientras Tearju y Mikado agarraban a Iván en sus brazos.

-"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"-se preguntaba Iván en su mente, algo apenado de estar en tal situación.

* * *

En su cita fueron a comer, de compras, todo lo que se podía hacer en una cita. Llegó el atardecer y los tres llegaron a un parque. Ahí se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba entre arbustos. Tras un ratito después de silencio:

-"Lamento que las chicas les pidieran que tuvieran una cita conmigo"-se disculpa Iván.

-"No te preocupes por eso"-le dice Mikado-"Nos gustó la cita, y has sido muy considerado con nosotras".

-"Es cierto Iván-kun"-le secunda Tearju-"yo, que no estoy acostumbrada a las citas, me ayudas a desenvolverme un poco más y a sentirme un poco más segura conmigo misma".

-"Gracias chicas"-les dice Iván-"Aunque también ustedes me ayudaron a tomar otra perspectiva de una cita".

De repente los tres se sonrojaron.

-"Será que este es el hombre que me haría feliz?"-se pregunta Mikado en su interior, al igual Tearju Lunatique. Ambas pensaban en que sería imposible compartirlo entre ellas dos. Pero después piensan en que Rito también pasaba con lo que estaba pasando con Iván en estos momentos, por lo que se sacaron de la mente esa duda. No les importaba la regla de la tierra de que tenían que casarse con solo una persona.

Pasaron unos minutos con silencio absoluto, lo cual incomodaban a los tres. De pronto, a lo lejos, se veía un edificio en llamas. Iván, al verlo, rápidamente empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el edificio y ayudar en caso de que se necesitara. Las dos (Tearju y Ryouko) también corrieron para ver si también pudieran ayudar.

Iván, al llegar a la cuadra del edificio en llamas, que parecían ser apartamentos, vio a muchos bomberos tratando de apagar el fuego, personas que estaban angustiadas y preocupadas, pero era muy intenso. De repente oye unos informes de dos bomberos, diciendo que unos niños estaban atrapados en el segundo piso del edificio. Al saber eso, reaccionó a velocidad y corrió hacia el edificio, que era de 7 pisos aproximadamente. dio una impactante patada a la puerta y entró en él. Poco después se bloqueó la salida.

-"¡Iván-kun/Iván-san!"-exclaman ambas, Tearju y Mikado, preocupadas por él.

Mientras, en el edificio, Iván esquivaba todas las llamaradas que se iban formando. Llegó a las escaleras vio que estaban bloqueadas, por lo que optó saltar con sus habilidades ninja y de parkour para llegar al piso donde se encontraban los niños, los cuales se encontraban en el piso 5.

Llegó al piso destinado y empezó a llamar a los niños, para que pudieran salir de su pequeño refugio. Rápidamente escuchó el "ayúdame". Empezó a buscar. Encontró una puerta cerrada. Se acercó a ella para poder analizar si dentro de esa habitación se encontraban los niños. Volvió a escuchar el grito de auxilio de los niños, dando a entender que era la puerta correcta. Les advirtió a los niños para que se alejaran de la puerta. Una vez que lo hicieron, Iván le dio una impactante patada y mandó a volar la puerta, permitiendo a los niños, que eran 2 niños y 2 niñas.

Ellos corrieron hacia Iván en busca de confortación y seguridad.

-"Tranquilos niños"-les dice su valiente rescatador, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

De pronto Iván siente que el edificio estaba colapsando. Rápidamente actuó y les pidió a los niños que se subieran a su espalda. Una vez que lo hicieron, tomó a las niñas y les pide que se cubran en él. "Diablos, de saber que pasaría esto, hubiera traído mi gabardina"-piensa frustrado Iván.

Rápidamente bajó hacia el segundo piso y encontró una ventana por la cual poder salir. El chico corrió velozmente hacia la ventana, pero los escombros le empezaban a caer sobre él. Pudo llegar a la ventana. Con gran velocidad les da señales a los bomberos para que agarraran a los infantes.

Los lanza fuera del edificio y los bomberos logran agarrarlos. Lamentablemente, antes de que Iván pudiera salir, el edificio colapsó y empezó a caer sobre Iván, quedando atrapado entre los escombros.

-"¡Iván-kun/san!"-exclaman impactadas las dos mujeres, al ver a la persona por el cual su corazón palpitaba rápidamente era atrapada por los escombros.

Con la caída del edificio, se extinguió todo el fuego. Al notar esto, ambas chicas corrieron a quitar los escombros que se encontraban encima de su hombre. Tan pronto como pudieron, removieron parte de los escombros. De repente ven que un gran pedazo de escombro se movió pero volvió a su lugar. Los bomberos y los padres de los niños que Iván salvó les ayudaron a Ryouko y Tearju a levantar el pedazo de escombro que se había movido, dejando ver el rostro lastimado de Iván, a la vez que estaba herido gravemente por los escombros que cayeron sobre él, estaba inconsciente, por lo que los mencionados anteriormente lo sacaron entre los escombros y lo dejaron en el suelo. Ryouko y Tearju, que estaban muy preocupadas de él, empezaron a revisarlo para ver qué estuviera bien.

Resultó estar bien, pero inconsciente.

De pronto llegan Rito y Jack a ver a Iván.

-"¿Está bien?"-les pregunta Rito a Tearju y Ryouko.

-"Sí, está bien"-le responde Tearju.

-"Eso no es lo importante ahora"-le secunda Ryouko-"necesitamos llevarlo a mi consultorio, está herido".

"Ah, de acuerdo"-le dice Rito.

Él y Jack levantan a Iván y junto con Tearju y Ryouko se dirigen hacia el consultorio de la casa.

* * *

Una vez ahí, Rito y Jack acuestan al chico herido en la cama revisora.

-"Gracias chicos"-les agradece Tearju.

-"Por cierto Yuuki-kun ¿Qué no usted estaba cuidando a Lala-san, Kotegawa-san y Sairenji-san por sus embarazos?"-le pregunta Ryouko.

-"Sí"-le responde Rito-"pero cuando vi que pasó todo eso y en especial al ver a Iván-san arriesgándose así, rápidamente les avisé a mis hermanas y a las demás para que cuidaran a Lala, Kotegawa y Sairenji mientras yo venía a asistir en caso de necesitarlo".

-"¿Las demás?"-pregunta Tearju.

-"Mikan, mis hermanas gemelas, Celine, Yami, Nana, Momo y Mea las cuidan"-le responde Rito.

-"¿Yami-chan también?"-le vuelve a preguntar, sorprendida.

-"Sí"-afirma Rito-"Como todos sabemos, Darkness y Némesis podrían estar conspirando con asesinos alienígenas, o incluso humanos para tratar de secuestrarlas y tomarlas como rehenes".

-"Tienes razon"-le dice Ryouko.

De pronto Iván despierta de golpe.

Se rasca la cabeza, ya que tenía un gran dolor.

-"¿Estás bien?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Sí, estoy bien"-le responde Iván mientras se rasca la cabeza-"Con un dolor de cabeza intenso y con el cuerpo algo adolorido. Fuera de eso, estoy bien".

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos notar que Rito estaban sentado enfrente de él, en un banquito.

-"¡¿Eh?!"-exclama con una gran interrogante-¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?".

-"Ayudando a Mikado-sensei y Tearju-sensei"-"le responde Rito.

-"¿Qué no deberías estar cuidando a tus tres embarazadas?"-le pregunta con algo de sarcasmo.

-"Ellas están siendo cuidadas por Momo y las demás"-le responde.

-"De acuerdo"-dice Iván mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-"Iván-kun"-le llama Tearju-"Por ahora descance, nosotras le cuidaremos".

-"Gracias, a ambas"-les agradece Iván-"Ustedes son la mejor cita que he tenido".

Ambos, Rito y Jack lo ven y fijan su mirada. Iván las siente, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que seguía herido por el derrumbe del edificio encima de él. La única cosa que le sucedió fue sonrojarse.

De pronto a Rito le suena el celular.

-"¿Quién será?"-se pregunta Rito.

Revisa la pantalla y resulta ser Mikan.

-"¿Hola, Mikan?"-atiende la llamada Rito.

-"¡Onii-chan, tienes que venir rápido!"-le dice Mikan toda exaltada.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Pasa algo malo?"-le pregunta todo preocupado.

-"¡Lala-san, Haruna-san y Kotegawa-san han sido secuestradas!"-les responde igualmente de exaltada.

-"¡¿QUÉ?!".

 **Continuará.**


	20. Chapter 20

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-fue lo que se escuchó en el consultorio de Mikado.

-"Sí, la casa fue fuertemente atacada"-le informa Mikan.

-"¿Cómo sucedió?"-pregunta Rito.

-"Estábamos atediendo a las chicas y de repente recibimos una explosión cuyo humo no nos dejó ver. Para cuando se había despejado, ellas ya no se encontraban en la casa".

Rito empuñó su mano disponible llena de ira, a la vez que se contenía para evitar pensar en cosas irracionales.

-"De acuerdo Mikan, yo iré de inmediato".

Cuelga el teléfono.

-"Pasó algo"-deduce Iván-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-le pregunta.

Rito, quien estaba absorto de sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, no contestó.

-"Chico"-le llama Jack, tratando de espabilarlo un poco después lo sacude, regresándolo en sí.

-"Lo siento"-se disculpa Rito.

-"No hay de qué"-le responde Jack-"Sin embargo, necesito saber qué pasó".

-"Lala, Haruna-chan y Kotegawa acaban de ser secuestradas"-le responde Rito, tratando de mantener la postura.

-"Eso es malo"-dice Jack.

-"Es terrible"-le secunda Tearju, que también oyó lo que Rito dijo acerca de sus embarazadas.

Iván se pone a pensar mientras se rasca la barbilla.

-"Tengo a varios sospechosos"-le dice Iván.

Todos se sorprenden.

-"¿Qué? Estoy herido, más no inválido ni traumado".

-"Lo que nos sorprende es que puedas identificar a varios sospechosos que probablemente sean los responsables de tal secuestro"-le dice Rito.

-"Piénsalo, uno: tenemos a Némesis, que te quiere como esclavo sexual; Dos: Tenemos a Darkness, quien quiere eliminarte; y tres Tu versión oscura, que también te quiere eliminar"-le explica Iván, a pesar de estar herido.

-"Pero ¿Cuál de ellos serían los responsables?"-se pregunta Rito.

-"No lo sé, pero confío más en que podrían ser Némesis o Darkness"-supone Iván-"Aunque cabe saber que tus versiones oscuras también podrïan haber hecho tal cosa para que apresuraran las cosas y los enfrentaras".

Jack cae en cuenta de que no lograrían nada si no empezaban a actuar inmediatamente.

-"Chicos, creo que hay que empezar a actuar ya, de lo contrario, tus amadas estarán sufriendo mucho, y eso no será bueno para los bebés"-dice Jack, con tal de atraer su atención.

-"Es cierto"-dice Iván-"Jack ¿Podrías hacerte cargo tú de eso? Como verás..."-no pudo completar la frase, ya que era obvio que él estaba herido.

-"Claro jefe, déjamelo a mí"-Dice confianzudamente Jack.

Así, Jack y Rito se dirigieron a la casa Yuuki, donde las chicas lo esperaban para empezar a ver los hechos y cómo resolver el problema y regresar a las tres chicas embarazadas de Rito.

* * *

Una vez ahí, se reunieron en la sala.

-"Oigan ¿No estaba destruída la casa?"-se pregunta Rito.

-"Yami-Chan y Mea-san lo arreglaron"-le responde su hermanita Mikan.

Rito volteó a verlas. Mea estaba animada, mientras que Yami tenía su misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

-"Continuando con el caso"-dice Jack-"Al atacar la casa ¿No pudieron identificarlos?"-les pregunta.

-"No"-le responde Riko, algo angustiada.

-"Nosotras sí pudimos ver algo"-habla la asesina de cabello dorado y ojos rojos, refiriéndose a ella y a su hermana menor: Mea.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-le pregunta Jack.

-"no la pudimos identificar bien"-le responde Yami-"Pero la forma que tenía era similar a la de Yuuki Rito".

"Uno de ellos fue"-murmuró Jack para él mismo en voz alta, olvidando el hecho de que todas pudieron oírlo.

-"¿Quién fue?"-le pregunta Riko a Jack.

-"Rito"-le responde Jack-"Pero no cualquier Rito, sino su contraparte oscura".

-"Pero ¿Cómo puede ser posible?"-le pregunta toda preocupada esta vez Mikan.

-"No lo sabemos"-vuelve a responder Jack-"Hay cosas en el universo que aún no de desciframos, o aún no podemos descifrarlos, como el origen de estas entidades oscuras de Rito".

Mientras todas cuestionaban las deducciones de Jack, Rito subió a su cuarto y buscó su gran maleta que le habían dado sus padres cuando fue llamado por su madre, el día en que tuvo que partir sin decirle nada a las chicas a Francia para reunirse con ella e inesperadamente, descubrir el hecho de que tenía 4 hermanas gemelas, muy parecidas por fuera y muy diferentes por dentro (a excepción de Sakura y Aiko, que eran muy parecidas, ya que ambas les gustaba las artes marciales con naginata).

Una vez que lo encontró, lo abrió y ahí encontró sus espadas, guardadas en sus respectivas vainas. Tomó esas espadas, cerró la maleta y la guardó en donde la había encontrado. Bajó con los demás, donde Jack seguía explicándoles sobre el problema con las versiones oscuras de Rito.

Al bajar, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-"Y ¿Tú vas a...?"-le pregunta incompletamente Jack.

-"A rescatarlas"-le responde Rito.

Jack solo dio un suspiro. "No podemos detener a este chico ante su determinación"-piensa mientras hace una sonrisa designada.

-"Bien chico, te acompañaré para que ambos luchemos y las salvemos"-le propone Jack.

-"Será un placer Jack-san"-le dice todo entusiasmado Rito.

Ambos salen sin siquiera escuchar a las chicas, que se estaban preocupando por su especial Rito (a excepción de Yami y mea, ya que ellas dos creían en el potencial que tenía él para luchar y vencer a los enemigos que traten de amenazarlo).

-"Él estará bien"-les consuela Yami a las demás con una sonrisa-"Tiene mucho potencial en vencer a sus enemigos con tal de mantener a sus seres queridos sanos y salvos". Todas voltean a verla y casi se les saltan los ojos al ver a la inexpresiva Konjiki no Yami sonriendo, ya que muy, pero muy rara vez ella sonreía.

* * *

Mientras, en el consultorio de la doctora Mikado, a la vez, su casa, Tearju y Ryouko le seguían haciendo compañía a Iván, concentrada en sus pensamientos amorosos, a la vez que él, acostado en la cama, estaba meditando. De pronto sintió algún tipo de presentimiento.

-"Así que Rito se decidió ir a por su rescate"-habla en voz alta. Ambas mujeres se preguntan de qué hablaba.

Iván se levantó.

-"¡Iván-kun! ¿Qué está haciendo?"-le pregunta toda exaltada Mikado, preocupada por su estado.

-"¡Iván-san! Tiene que descansar"-le secunda Tearju.

Iván les sonríe a las dos.

-"No se preocupen"-les dice a las dos-"no moriré".

Aún tratando de tranquilizarlas, no lo lograba.

-"¡Iván-san!"-le llamó exaltada Tearju, viéndolo casi salir de la puerta, a la vez que le sujetó su camisa.

Él volteó para ver qué pasaba.

-"Tenemos que decirte algo y es que ambas te amamos"-le dice Mikado, ya sin soportar ocultar el hecho de que lo amaba, al igual Tearju.

Les sonrió a las dos

-"Desde hace un poco de tiempo, he querido hacer esto".

Ambas se preguntan qué era eso que había querido hacer.

Iván se dirige hacia Tearju y la toma de la cintura y le planta un profundo beso. Tearju confirmó su amor hacia él, a la vez que se quedó roja de la sorpresa. Termina el beso y posteriormente se dirige hacia Mikado y le hace lo mismo. A diferencia de Tearju, le hizo una sonrisa seductora-"Tendrás que tomar responsabilidad de este beso". Él le sonrió. Después, sale del consultorio, determinado de su decisión y se dirige hacia donde se encontraba Rito para unírseles e ir a rescatar a las mujeres embarazadas secuestradas.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Gracias por los apoyos chicos. Una cosa: Sé que algunos podrían dejar de leerlo y apoyarlo por relacionarme con Tearju y Mikado, pero en mi defensa fue porque me gustaron ellas dos, además de que no he visto que ellas dos estén enamoradas de él, so... espero equivocarme con lo de que dejarán de seguirme ante este hecho y que sigan apoyándome, así como sigo con este fanfic.**

 **Sin más preámbulos**

 **Continuará...**


	21. Chapter 21

Anteriormente, Rito determina sus acciones empezando por rescatar a las tres mujeres embarazadas de él. Rito, con su compañero y amigo: Kirisaki Jack, buscan pistas de los raptores.

Sospechaban de que eran las contrapartes de nuestro querido protagonista.

-"Dije esto pero... ¿Cómo podremos encontrarlas?"-se pregunta Rito, llegando a la sala y sentándose.

-"Lo bueno es que no actúas impulsivamente"-le elogia su compañero Jack.

-"Algo que aprendí de Iván-san, es pensar con la mente fría y no dejarse llevar por la ira"-le responde Rito.

-"Me asombra".

-"Entonces ¿Dónde se esconderían?"-se preguntan todos.

De pronto Celine, quien jugaba por ahí vio a su "padre" y se emocionó, corriendo a él para abrazarlo y sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Mientras Rito le hacía cariños agarrándola del cabello y acariciándola, Yami empezó a analizar sobre qué lugares escogerían para esconderse, por lo menos en la tierra. Después pensó en qué planetas podrían esconderse. Le llegó a la mente una imagen de un planeta muy lejano, pero que lo recordaba al ver a Celine, ya que habían ido a ese mismo planeta para salvarla a ella, antes de convertirse en una niña que cree que Yuuki Rito es su padre.

-"El planeta Mistletoe"-habla Yami, con esa imagen en su mente.

-"¿Qué tiene el planeta Mistletoe?"-le pregunta Kirisaki Jack.

-"Sé que sonará como una corazonada, pero puede ser que esos objetivos que están buscando estarían en ese planeta"-propone Yami-"Ya que puede ser atractivo para villanos tener un planeta con millones de trampas para que no los capturen".

-"Podría tener razón"-dice Jack-"Podríamos intentar ir para el planeta Mistletoe para averiguarlo".

-"De acuerdo"-habla Yami-"En ese caso, llevaré a Yuuki Rito con mi nave: Lunatique".

-"nosotras iremos"-dicen Aiko y Sakura, listas con sus naginatas.

-"Yo...también...iré"-dice tímidamente Yuno, también lista con su morral con el que cargaba su "Gremorio tecnológico", pero como de costumbre, se cubría detrás de su hermano gemelo mayor-"Necesitarán...de mi...tecnología".

-"¿Están de acuerdo con esto?"-le pregunta su hermano.

-"Claro...Rito-nii"-afirma Yuno, aún tímida.

-"Yo también iré"-dice Iván, entrando a la casa Yuuki.

-"¡Iván-san!"-exclaman todos, ya que creían que él aún estaba en cama, reposando y curándose sus heridas de su última acción heroica.

-"¿Qué? ¿Creían que porque me cayó un edificio encima me quedaré inválido?"-dice Iván-"Se necesita más que eso para dejarme fuera de la acción".

-"Es un gusto que vuelvas a ayudarnos"-le responde Rito.

-"Es mi trabajo y eres mi amigo, por supuesto que lo haría, además de que me encanta la acción"-parlotea Iván-"Además de que ya tengo mis armas para confrontar esta misión". (Iván tenía su vestimenta usual: botas, camiseta, arnés, pantalones, gabardina, guantes y vendas, pero sus armas eran: Un rifle láser cargando en su espalda, un par de tonfas, un par de magnum y un par de sables de luz, además de una shinobigatana por si debía enfrentar a Némesis, o algún otro tipo de ser vivo que usara espada o arma de cuerpo a cuerpo de metal)

-"Yo también iré"-dice Momo-"Es Onee-sama quien está en peligro, además de que no quisiera que Rito-san se lastimara y no hubiera nadie que supiera de plantas medicinales para curarlo".

-"Igual yo, Ane-ue es nuestra hermana y debemos rescatarla"-le secunda Nana.

-"Yo también me apunto"-dice Mea, apuntándose también-"necesitarán de mi trans para combatir a las criaturas que intenten atacarnos".

-"¡Bien!"-dice Rito, entusiasmado-"Ir...". No pudo completar, ya que lo jalaban de su camisa.

-"Rito-nii, es mejor que tengas estos"-le dice Yuno, mientras le entrega un par de sables de luz que creó con su mente hace cinco segundos-"Tenlos por si ellos también tienen".

-"Gracias Yuno"-le agradece su hermano gemelo mayor.

Con todos de acuerdo, Yami trae su nave a la casa Yuuki. Al llegar, todos suben a bordo y se dirigen al planeta Mistletoe. Todos, a excepción de Iván, quien se había dirigido a la mansión, donde se encontraba su nave "Águila". Se subió a ella y se dirigió a toda velocidad, saliendo disparado hacia el espacio, alcanzando la nave Lunatique hacia el planeta Mistletoe.

* * *

Durante su viaje, Rito se encontraba sentado serio en una parte de la nave "Lunatique", con una cara de absoluta concentración. Yami lo observa y le da curiosidad, por lo que se aproxima a él y se sienta a su lado.

-"Yuuki Rito"-le llama la atención con su tono frío de siempre-"¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?".

-"¡Yami!"-exclama con tranquilidad Rito-"Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegó Lala, en cómo mi vida cambió radicalmente con su llegada".

-"¿Estás disgustado?"-le pregunta.

-"No, estoy un poco feliz, pero ahora tengo un gran temor"-dice Rito, preocupado.

-"¿Temes perder a Princess Lala, a Kotegawa Yui y a Sairenji Haruna, y a las criaturas que crecen en sus vientres por culpa de tus oponentes que tratan de obligarte a luchar?"-le pregunta Yami.

-"Sí"-le responde Rito-"Estamos hablando de tres mujeres que se embarazaron, aunque fuera por accidente, de mí, quiere decir que yo seré padre, lo cual, me convierte en alguien que debe protegerlas".

-"Tienes mucha razón Rito"-habla de repente Iván, quien pudo oír lo que él estaba diciendo-"A pesar de que tengas que ser tú el que tiene que luchar, no significa que lo tengas que hacer tú solo, tendrás a muchos quienes te apoyarán para seguir adelante".

-"Iván tiene razón"-le secunda Jack-"Claro, es un gran cambio para ti, ya que, antes de que llegara Lala-san a tu vida, tenías una vida relajada. Pero, piénsalo, te pasan cosas que solo pasarían en mangas o en animes, y cosas que otros solo soñarían, fantasearían, o desearían que les pasara. También provocaste cosas buenas en todo nuestro grupo, en especial por Iván, ya que, gracias a ti, pudo conocer a dos mujeres más buenas que..."-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo estampó en el suelo, por parte de Iván, quien tenía la cara ruborizada y molesta. "Diablos, dice demasiadas cosas"-dice molesto Iván. De un momento a otro se incorporó a una postura un poco más decente.

-"Bueno, omitiendo los detalles extra que dijo mi colega hablador, el punto es que tienes, y tendrás una vida aún más emocionante"-dice Iván, directo al punto y aún con su cara algo ruborizada.

-"Tienes razón"-dice Rito-"Tengo que aceptar mi nueva vida y así, llegar adelante".

Tras un rato:

-"Yami-chan, estamos llegando al planeta Mistletoe"-le dice la voz de "Lunatique".

-"Gracias, Lunatique"-le agradece la asesina de cabello rubio.

-"Lamentablemente, no podré aterrizar, y tendré que estar en órbita, con tal de que las interferencias electromagnéticas no me afecten"-le advierte "Lunatique".

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-le avisa Yami.

Atento, la nave empezó a descender a una altura adecuada para que todos pudieran saltar y aterrizar sin ningún rasguño.

Al aterrizar el grupo, la nave rápidamente se retiró hacia la atmósfera, dejando a su merced a su ama y compañía.

Empezaron a buscar.

 **Continuará**


	22. Chapter 22

En el planeta Mistletoe, Rito, acompañado por su equipo, que era conformado por: Iván, Kirisaki Jack, Konjiki no Yami, Kurosaki Mea, Nana Astar Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke, Yuuki Aiko, Yuuki Sakura y Yuuki Yuno, se adentran en una especie de selva. La menor de las hermanas Deviluke: Momo, oía los susurros de muerte que les lanzaban las mismas plantas en cuanto pasaba por ellas. Cada vez sentía más desprecio hacia ellas.

De pronto, un ataque inminente sorprende al grupo, el cual de milagro pudieron esquivarlo.

Iván sacó una especie de Magnum y apuntó a la planta que los acababan de atacar, pero al intentar dispararle, notó que su arma no estaba funcionando.

-"¿Qué diablos pasa con esta cosa?"-se pregunta Iván, golpeando la pistola con su mano, tratando de hacer que funcionara. La planta de dirigió hacia Iván con la intención de atacarlo pero por sorpresa, fue cortada por el mismo Rito con una de sus espadas que desenvainó de la espalda.

Todos se asombran por la acción de nuestro querido protagonista, a excepción de Iván y Jack, quienes estaban impresionados.

-"Buen tiempo de respuesta Rito"-le dice Iván.

-"Gracias"-dice Rito, agradeciéndole por el cumplido. Todas le celebran, mientras le hacían pasar por un poco de vergüenza. Tras esta animada escena, Iván y Jack ríen un poco. Después siguen con su búsqueda.

* * *

Pasando un rato adentrándose más y más en el bosque, se disponen a descansar un rato, ya que también estaba oscureciendo.

Mientras Rito creaba una fogata y un ambiente un poco relajado, Jack e Iván hacían guardia:

-"Oye Iván"-le llama su acompañante.

-"¿Sí?"-le responde.

-"¿Has notado que Rito se ve más confiado que antes?"-le pregunta curiosamente Jack.

-"Claro que lo he notado"-le responde Iván-"Este secuestro ha sido un gran impulso para él, pues su confianza está subiendo, cada vez está más preparado para hacerse cargo de su harem y de ser el Legítimo Rey del Universo".

-"Tienes mucha razón"-le dice Jack-"Pero, ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando llegue a ese peldaño en su vida?".

-"¿Te preocupa el futuro?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Un poco"-le responde Jack.

-"¿Por qué?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Bueno, probablemente, después de que Rito supere sus miedos y suba al trono, tomemos caminos separados"-le explica Jack-"También es probable que olvidemos lo que les pasó a Ryu, Hayato y Hayate".

-"Es algo que todos sabemos, pero ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"-le pregunta una vez más.

-"Bueno, creo que seríamos un gran equipo si siguiéramos en la misma...organización...o como sea que se llame esto"-le dice Jack.

-"Pues, si tanto quieres que todos sigamos como una unión...u organización, debes saber que puedes proponerlo y dar tus argumentos para que convenzas a los demás"-le anima Iván-"Aunque, a pesar de que cumplamos con el propósito que nos unió, Rito posiblemente nos necesite para preservar el orden de su reino universal, así que no creo que vayan a desintegrar el gran grupo, lo que sí podrían hacer, es cambiar el nombre. Podríamos ser la fuerza protectora más grande de la Tierra. Capaz y Rito nos podría necesitar en algún punto de su vida como Rey".

-"Bien, entonces, solicitaré que nuestro gran grupo no se desintegre"-dice con ánimos Jack-"Por cierto, ¿Qué hay con Mikado-sensei y Tearju Lunatique?".

En cuanto oyó que entraría a ese tema, Iván se puso más rojo de la vergüenza, en especial al recordar el momento en el que besó a ambas.

-"Pasó algo ¿Verdad?"-le pregunta con una car muy burlesca de gato, viendo la cara roja de la vergüenza de su amigo.

-"Nada pasó"-dice Iván, negando todo y regresando a la normalidad tan rápido como podía, para que así pudiera creérselo, pero no lo logró.

-"Sí pasó"-le replica Jack, siguiendo con su cara de gato burlándose de él-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Besos? ¿Algo más? ¿...?"

-"No pasó"-le sigue negando Iván, a pesar de su ligero rubor que le escapaba-"Tomo mi responsabilidad de detener mi líbido muy en serio".

De pronto Rito se les acerca para integrarse a la plática, ya que los oía un poco divertidos, en especial a Jack

-"¿Qué pasa chicos?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"Nada, aquí, obteniendo un poco de información"-le responde Jack, con su sonrisa de gato burlesca.

-"¿Sobre qué?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Sobre el avance que tuvo con Tearju y Mikado-sensei"-le responde.

Iván se puso más colorado que antes-"Ya deja de hablar de eso"-le trata de reprender.

-"Vamos Iván, como tu amigo, debes saber que no siempre estarías como un lobo solitario poniendo a los maleantes de las calles en su lugar"-se trata de justificar.

-"Bueno, nunca esperé que me metieran a un equipo, puesto que trabajaba bien solo, hasta que me asignaron a este gran grupo"-le cuenta Iván-"Al principio, odié la idea de que me involucraran en esto, ya que no iba bien con mis gajes del oficio. Después entendí que a veces luchar codo con codo con tu manada también está bien, y te da más tiempo de entrenar".

-"¿Tú solo piensas en entrenar verdad?"-le pregunta Jack.

-"Claro, si no entreno, no puedo seguir en forma"-le responde Iván.

-"Pero Iván-san, esos entrenamientos que haces son muy duros. Me han contado las chicas que hasta te has desmayado por sobreesforzarte demasiado"-le dice Rito-"Además , de seguro tú sigues un principio filosófico budista...llamado Yin y Yang".

Al oírlo, reaccionó.

-"Este principio, en parte está basado en el balance de la vida"-sigue hablando Rito-"Si sabes de artes marciales, deberías también saber eso".

-"Sí, pero desde que murieron mis padres, la culpa ha cegado esa filosofía y solo luchaba para evitar que le pasara a otros por lo que yo pasé"-le cuenta Iván sus razones.

-"Pero ahora tienes a personas que te rodean y te ayudan sin importar si salen heridos y estas personas saben cómo defenderse, aún si están heridos"-le dice Rito cálidamente-"Debes perdonarte por lo que sucedió y seguir adelante. Tú me ayudaste cuando lo necesité, déjame ayudarte, ya que tú lo necesitas ahora".

-"No hay nada en que me puedas ayudar"-le dice Iván.

-"ahora que me acuerdo, tú tienes a dos personas especiales que están esperándote en la tierra"-menciona Rito.

Iván reaccionó ante esta situación sorprendiéndose.

-"Cierto Iván, ya no puedes decir que tu destino siempre será estar solo luchando en combate"-le sigue Jack-"Ahora tienes a dos mujeres que están esperando a tu llegada".

-"Talvez"-le responde Iván-"Pero hay una parte de mí que sigue gritándome de que siga con mis propios cabales de seguir siendo como un llanero solitario que le confían misiones de alta importancia".

-"Entonces ¿No les responderá sus sentimientos?"-le pregunta Rito.

-"No lo sé"-les responde Iván-"Pero creo que al besarlas, se crea un lazo del que tendré que hacerme responsable, así que, cuando vuelva, les pediré sus manos en matrimonio".

-"Pero hazlo si en verdad estás seguro"-dice Rito.

Iván asiente con la cabeza.

De repente sienten que panorama se aclara.

-"Al parecer se va hacer de día"-dice Iván, estirándose.

Ya que se "puso de día", los chicos levantaron a las chicas y siguieron por su territorio. Logran llegar y encontrar a las personas que esperaban.

-"Vaya"-Dice uno de los Ritos Oscuros-"No tardaron mucho en encontrarnos".

-"¡Rito!"-exclama Lala.

-"¡Damatete!"-le grita otro, dándole una bofetada.

Rito se enfureció.

-"Así que él se enojó"-dice un tercer Rito oscuro mientras ríe malvadamente-"¿Qué harás?"

 **Continuará**


	23. Chapter 23

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito, nuestro querido protagonista y compañía llegan y empiezan a buscar en las grandes selvas del planeta Mistletoe a las tres mujeres que, por circunstancias que involucraban una flor Jikido que la tercera princesa de Deviluke dejó por accidente, quedan embarazadas. Tras un descanso y seguir adentrándose en las peligrosas selvas en donde se escondían y emboscaban las peores plantas carnívoras que la galaxia podría tener, logran encontrarlas, junto con sus secuestradores, quienes resultaron ser las contrapartes oscuras de Yuuki Rito, pero estos, estaban acompañados de unas vidas alienígenas que parecían humanos, a excepción de sus brazos, que parecían hechos de cristal.

-"Hola, nos encontramos de nuevo"-dice una de las contrapartes de Rito.

-"No sé por qué lo hicieron"-dice Rito, de una forma muy amenazadora-"Pero si las liberan, lucharé contra todos ustedes, mis otros yo".

-"¿No estás captando la situación?"-le pregunta otra contraparte-"No estás en posición de negociar".

Era cierto lo que decía. Iván sabía que Rito no era una persona que estuviera acostumbrada a amenazar, por lo que se puso a lado de su amigo de cabello naranja.

-"Bueno, lo que mi amigo presente a mi lado quiere decir, es que las liberen, de lo contrario conocerán su parte oscura"-dice Iván, de forma amenazadora.

-"¿Acaso tienes que ser tú el que amenaza?"-le pregunta retóricamente una tercera contraparte.

-"Lo siento ¿Te decepcioné?"-le pregunta de igual manera Iván-"Mi amigo al lado no está acostumbrado a amenazar gente, pero créanme que yo sí lo estoy".

-"Ahora veo"-dice una cuarta-"Tú eres el que amenaza y Rito es el que da toda la acción".

-"Bueno, basta de cháchara y veamos qué tan bueno es"-dice una quinta y última contraparte de Rito. Al decir esto cabe decir que los cinco sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en guardia, an que se veían muy confiados.

El pelinaranja dio un paso al frente y sacó sus sables de luz de manera magistral.

Sus contrapartes oscuras también hicieron lo mismo, mientras esbozaban una risa retadora, a la vez que sus ojos empezaran a brillar y comenzaran a emanar un aura de muerte alrededor de ellos.

Rito no se inmutó y se puso en guardia, con lo más serio que pudiera ser.

-"¡Rito/Rito-san/Yuuki Rito/Rito-sempai/Yuuki-kun/Rito-nii!"-gritan todas preocupadas por su amado, pues estaba a punto de hacer algo extremadamente arriesgado (según ellas), incluyendo a Yami, quien dio una expresión de preocupación primera vez desde que Azenda trató de utilizar a su mejor amiga Mikan como escudo humano para su venganza.

-"Lo tengo que hacer, chicas"-Murmura para él mismo, adentrándose en sus propios pensamientos-"Me han protegido y salvado numerosas veces, ahora es mi turno de regresarles el favor y corresponder a sus sentimientos".

-"¡Rito, cuidado!"-le avisa Iván, viendo que una de sus contrapartes oscuras estaba a punto de darle un ataque, de milagro lo bloqueó con su sable de luz y lo empujó con tal de que retrocediera.

De pronto las formas alienígenas empezaron a atacar a los demás, Iván y Jack sacaron sus armas y empezaron a luchar contra ellos. Yami y Meat también trataron de activar sus nanomáquinas para convertir partes de sus cuerpos en armas, con tal de ayudar a Iván y Jack contra las formas de vida alienígena que acompañaban a las contrapartes oscuras de Rito

Mientras, Rito seguía luchando y bloqueando los ataques de sus cinco contrapartes oscuras.

-"No te funcionará"-le dice una de sus contrapartes, mientras daba un ataque-"No importa qué tanto luches, jamás podrás llegar a ellas".

-"Podré llegar si confío en mí mismo"-dice Rito, con determinación, a la vez que bloqueó y empujó a la contraparte que seguía tratando de atacarlo.

Otra de sus contrapartes malvadas se dispuso a dar un ataque-"Veamos qué tan grande es tu determinación". Empezó a atacarlo progresivamente.

Rito rápidamente comenzó a defenderse con las defensas que Iván le había enseñado.

Momo, al ver cómo se arriesgaba su amado, recurrió a las plantas que se encontraban a su alrededor, tratando de entrar en su corazón y así, ayudarlo, ya que eran muchos que estaba enfrentando a Rito, E Iván no podía ayudarlo, ya que también estaba luchando contra varios alienígenas que no sabían cómo se llamaban, ni a Kirisaki Jack porque se encontraba ayudando a su compañero de cabello negro.

-"Por favor, plantas, escuchen mis palabras...onegai"-le dice Momo a las plantas por telepatía, tratando de hacer que la escucjharan y la ayudaran.

Finalmente, unas plantas se unieron a la pelea, utilizando sus grandes ramas y agarrando a los alienígenas que estaban luchando contra Iván y Jack. En cuanto ellos dos se desocuparon, rápidamente corrieron hacia Rito para ayudarlo.

-"¡No!"-dice Rito, negándoles la ayuda-"Pongan a Lala, Sairenji y Kotegawa a salvo".

Al ver la tenacidad y la seriedad de Rito ante su gran batalla contra sus contrapartes oscuras, no tuvieron otra opción que hacer lo que él dijo. Iván lo entendió muy bien. Él quería que se pusieran sus mujeres a salvo para así poder luchar sin contenerse.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraban las tres embarazadas, estando atadas con unas especies de lianas. Iván sacó su sable de luz y cortó las lianas. Para cuando estaban a salvo, dos de las contrapartes de Rito se concentraron en ellos.

-"Bien chicas"-les susurra Iván-"Cuando empecemos a luchar, ustedes tres correrán hacia donde se encuentran momo-san y las demás".

-"Pero Rito"-dice preocupada Lala.

-"No te preocupes por él, nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarlo con estas dos contrapartes. Él tiene menos carga ahora que dos de ellos se concentran en nosotros, de seguro los podremos distraer mientras que Rito derrota a los otros tres".

-"De acuerdo, ¡Vamos, Lala-san Haruna-san!"-dice Kotegawa, llevándose a Lala y Haruna.

* * *

Entre tanto, Rito estaba siendo presionado por tres de sus cinco contrapartes que trataban de derrotarlo, pero él seguía luchando sin importar qué le pasara, quería hacer que ellos pagaran por el atrevimiento de secuestrar a tres de las mujeres que lo amaban, y que además, estaban embarazadas de él.

-"Tú estás perdiendo"-le dice su contraparte oscura.

-"No perderé"-le contesta el original, mientras seguía luchando-"Mientras siga vivo, puedo seguir luchando".

Y era verdad. Conforme evolucionaba el gran duelo, Rito se volvió más rápido que sus contrapartes, hasta el punto en que sus ataques acertaban más que los que fallaba.

Poco a poco sus contrapartes oscuras empezaron a bajar su cadencia de ataques debido al cansancio. Sin embargo, Rito también se estaba quedando sin energía, por lo que se apresuró en hacer sus últimos ataques que le permitieran obtener la victoria. Al hacerlos, logró dejar fuera de combate a sus contrapartes, consiguiendo la victoria. Uno de los alienígenas levantó la cabeza, estando en el suelo, viendo todo lo que sus oponentes les habían hecho a su complot, se enfureció y tan rápido como se pudo levantar, dio un salto y de su antebrazo lanzó proyectiles hechos de cristal diamantado hacia Las mujeres de Rito. Él, con su velocidad, interceptó varios de esos proyectiles. Sin embargo uno de esos proyectiles le dio en el estómago, hiriéndolo gravemente y haciéndolo que cayera al suelo.

-"¡Yuuki-kun/Rito/Rito-nii/Rito-san/Sempai!"-exclaman todas, a excepción de Yami, quien solo boqueó ante la amarga sorpresa de ver al chico de cabello naranja más bondadoso que había conocido ser abatido. Además de estar impactada, estaba frustrada por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por otra parte, Iván y Jack voltearon al origen del ataque y vieron uno de los alienígenas aún con vida a pesar de sus grandes heridas. Para su mala suerte, ese mismo alienígena se empezaba a regenerar a gran velocidad, recuperando su fuerza.

-"¿Qué diablos es ese alienígena?"-se pregunta Iván, con suma frustración.

Jack sacó de su espalda un gran Shuriken y lo lanzó a velocidad, con tal de atacar al alienígena. Él lo esquivó y lanzó sus proyectiles hacia ellos.

* * *

Mientras ellos luchaban contra el alienígena, Momo, Nana y las demás trataban de evitar que su amado se desangrara y muriera por ello, A la vez que Rito se retorcía de dolor.

-"Rito, por favor, resiste"-dice Lala, preocupándose por él-"No mueras".

-"¡Yuuki-kun!"-le grita Kotegawa, tratando de mantenerse firme y evitar llorar-"¡Tienes que hacerte responsable de nosotras. No tienes permitido morirte!".

* * *

Regresando a los dos que luchaban contra el alienígena, ambos se veían muy en desventajas, ya que los ataques que trataban de darle no lograban herirlo, además de que el alienígena podía volar alterando su gravedad. Para su sorpresa, recibió un tiro directo al corazón desde lejos, logrando matarlo. Iván y Jack se sorprendieron y confundieron al verlo caer.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-se pregunta Iván.

-"¡Chicos, qué bueno que llegué a tiempo!"-dice animado un chico que ambos conocían.

-"Gracias Juan"-le agradece Iván-"Lamentamos no haberte incluido en esta".

-"No se preocupen, al final me llevé el show"-les dice muy optimista Juan.

-"Sin dudas"-los tres amigos se ríen.

Pronto reaccionaron al darse cuenta de que uno de los suyos estaba en un estado crítico y corrieron para atenderlo.

Al llegar, los tres empezaron a darle los primeros auxilios, vendándolo para evitar que se siguiera desangrando. Después de eso, Iván lo levantó y lo puso sobre su espalda con tal de cargarlo y llevarlo a la nave Lunatique para regresar a la tierra y que fuera atendido.

Tan rápido como pudieron, corrieron hacia donde se encontraba dando vueltas la nave, esperando a que le dieran señas para que pudiera bajar y recogerlos. Una vez que todos se metieron a la nave, rápidamente Yami le ordenó firmemente que regresara a la tierra para que Rito fuera atendido.

En el camino, todos estaban alrededor de él, vigilando de que no se les muriera en el transcurso del planeta Mistletoe al planeta Tierra, con la esperanza de que el chico de cabello naranja siguiera vivo para la llegada de regreso.

-"Despierta"-piensan todas, pidiendo un milagro de que él regresara en sí, o por lo menos que siguiera vivo.

 **¿Qué le espera a Rito?**

 **¿Sobrevivirá el viaje de regreso a la Tierra?**

 **¿Permitirá que su espíritu guerrero despierte para enfrentar el mal que trate de amenazar a sus seres queridos?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Notas:**

 **Lamento que me haya tardado mucho en actualizar, pero la inspiración no me llegaba para seguir con esta historia, no encontraba cómo seguirle, pero trataré de terminar esta historia como pueda.**

 **Sin más preámbulos**

 **Continuará**


	24. Chapter 24

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito, nuestro querido protagonista sufre una gran herida en su abdomen, dejándolo en un estado crítico. Tras haber derrotado a los responsables de tener a Lala, Yui Kotegawa y Haruna Sairenji cautivas, provocando que el gran guerrero que había dormido por muchos años en el interior del chico naranja despertara y desatara su ira.

En el camino, Iván, Jack seguían vigilando a Rito, asegurándose de que no se desangrara del todo. De pronto el chico empezó a jadear y a sudar en potencia. Yui le tocó la frente y resultó que empezaba a tener fiebre. Para más sorpresa, recibieron un pequeño impacto que estremeció la nave.

-"Lunatique ¿Qué fue eso?"-le pregunta Yami a su inteligencia artificial.

-"Nos están persiguiendo, Yami-chan"-le informa Lunatique.

-"Enterada, aumenta la velocidad"-le ordena la asesina galáctica.

-"¡Diablos!"-dice Iván, frustrado-"De saber que nos iban a perseguir, hubiera traído mi nave".

-"Yami ¿Cómo está la nave?"-le pregunta Jack.

-"Sus daños son nulos, los escudos reflectores aún resisten"-le informa Yami.

-"¿Está nave tiene armas?"-le pregunta Iván a la asesina intergalactica.

-"Negativo, solo está hecha para transporte"-le responde Yami.

Iván chistó los dientes, molesto.

Jack se acerca a la ventana para identificar qué era lo que los perseguían.

-"Iván, son naves mercenarias"-le informa Jack a su compañero-"A como son, deduzco que son parte de los alienígenas que enfrentamos en Mistletoe".

-"¿Cómo los puedes identificar?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Sus cristales en sus armas se parecen a los que nos lanzó ese alienígena"-le contesta Jack.

-"Bien, Yami ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la tierra?"-le cuestiona Iván a la asesina.

-"Unos 15 minutos "-le responde Yami.

-"¿Desde aquí se puede contactar a la tierra?"-le pregunta Iván.

-"Sí"-le responde fríamente Yami, tratando de mantener la calma y su mente fría.

-"Bien"-dice Iván, empezando a contactar a sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Entre tanto, Tatsuya y su grupo se encontraban entrenando técnicas para sorprender a su enemigo, hasta que recibieron el llamado de Iván, pidiendo ayuda para enfrentar a sus perseguidores.

-"¿Dónde se encuentran?"-le pregunta Tatsuya a Iván.

-"A unos cuantos kilómetros de la Tierra, pero estamos siendo perseguidos por naves mercenarias, y nos atacan"-le informa Iván.

-"De acuerdo, iremos para allá"-le dice Tatsuya, terminando la transmisión y dirigiéndose, junto con su escuadrón, acompañados por Juan Rivas, quien era un excelente tirador con cualquier cosa que manejara, a un Puerto especial de la JSDF, donde se encontraban unas naves basadas en el diseño del avión Ruso SU-47 Berkut, equipado con láseres y armas gattling de energía, disponibles para operaciones en el espacio.

* * *

Regresando a la nave de Yami perseguida por naves enemigas:

-"¿Qué dijeron?"-le pregunta la Asesina de cabello dorado intergaláctica.

-"Vienen para acá"-Le responde Iván.

-"¿Cómo nos ayudarán?"-le pregunta Riko al chico.

-"Tenemos unas naves que nos preparó la JSDF en caso de que necesitáramos ir al espacio a combatir"-le explica Iván-"Son muy ágiles y excelentes para maniobras en ofensiva máxima".

Todas se asombran ante la explicación.

De pronto sienten varios disparos originarios de las naves perseguidoras.

-"La integridad de los escudos está bajando drásticamente"-le informa la Inteligencia Artificial Lunatique a la asesina Intergaláctica-"No falta mucho para que atraviesen los escudos y la integridad de la nave baje al punto de ser destruida".

-"Lunatique"-le llama Yami-"Muéstrame el radar alrededor de la nave".

-"A la orden"-le contesta la Inteligencia Artificial, desplegando un holograma que mostraba el radar alrededor de la nave, mostrando varios puntos de color rojo.

De pronto ven unos puntos azules en la pantalla pasando por encima de la nave, y posteriormente los puntos de color rojo empezaron a desaparecer.

-"Llegaron"-dice Iván, aliviado.

-"No se preocupen"-le habla Tatsuya, desde el intercomunicador de su nave al comunicador de Iván-"Nos encargaremos de las naves enemigas, ustedes asegúrense de que aterricen en la Tierra sanos y salvos".

-"De acuerdo"-confirma Iván, terminando la transmisión.

Yami le ordenó a su nave que ya tenía asegurada la retaguardia y podían proceder con la inserción por las atmósferas de la Tierra.

-"Bien chicos"-les dice Tatsuya a sus compañeros, motivándolos-"¡Mandemos a estos mercenarios al infierno!".

* * *

Poco después de que todas las naves enemigas fueron destruidas, Lunatique y el escuadrón de Tatsuya llegaron a la tierra, donde rápidamente Iván y Jack toman a Rito y rápidamente lo llevan a la casa de la Doctora Mikado.

* * *

Al llegar Iván fue el primero que tocó a la puerta.

-"¡¿Iván-san?!"-exclama sorprendida Mikado, ya que no esperaba que él fuera a tocar, hasta creía que le iría a pedir una segunda cita junto con Tearju.

-"Lo siento, Ryouko"-se disculpa de antemano Iván con una reverencia, haciéndose a un lado para mostrarle a Rito en estado crítico.

-"¡Yuuki-kun!"-vuelve a exclamar Ryouko-"Tráiganlo a la camilla, está por aquí". Mikado los guía para dejar a Rito en la camilla y así, atenderlo con mejor calidad.

Todas se pusieron a ayudarle, a excepción de Lala, Kotegawa y Haruna, quienes se fueron a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Por otra parte, Iván y Jack se encontraban observando la recuperación de Rito. De pronto su comunicador empezó a sonar.

-"Iván, creo que sabes qué procede"-dice el hombre detrás del comunicador.

-"Lo sé, General"-le responde Iván, con la cara sombría, terminando la llamada y retirándose de la casa de Mikado.

-"¿Iván?"-le llama Jack, volteando a ver a su amigo.

Él no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-le vuelve a preguntar Jack. Antes de que pudiera seguirle, alguien lo detuvo-"¡Tatsuya!".

-"Él se dirige a los cuarteles generales de la JSDF"-le responde Tatsuya, con un frío y seco tono.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta Jack.

-"Irá a reportar este acto"-le contesta el guardián asesino.

-"Pero esa cara...hace pensar como que algo malo le espera"-comenta Jack.

-"No tienes idea"-piensa Tatsuya.

* * *

En esos momentos, Iván había llegado a una sala parecida a una corte marcial. Frente a él se encontraba el juez y varios miembros de jurado para establecer los hechos de que Yuuki Rito fuera gravemente herido bajo la responsabilidad del chico que estaba ante ellos.

-"Estamos aquí reunidos, para juzgar al líder del grupo que se encarga de proteger al chico dedicado a ser un tipo de embajador conveniente entre los humanos y los alienígenas, al estar comprometido con la princesa del planeta...Deviluke"-comienza el Juez-"De ser culpable se le condenará una fuerte dosis de tortura de arrepentimiento".

Iván seguía con su cara sombría y seria, sin nada que lo inmutara.

-"¿Tiene alguna razón que pueda justificarse?"-le pregunta el Juez.

Él lo niega.

-"¿Nos podría contar antes de proceder?"-le solicita el Juez.

-"Claro"-afirma Iván-"Yo estaba a unos metros, cuando ese alienígena con la habilidad de lanzar proyectiles de cristal a gran velocidad, disparó hacia las chicas. Él, como estaba más cerca los desvió, pero no logró desviarlos todos. Uno logró dar en el estómago".

-"Pero ¿No pudo hacerlo usted?"-le cuestiona el Juez.

-"No"-le contesta, con sumo arrepentimiento-"Me distraje y quedé paralizado al ver que nuestro objetivo a proteger fue gravemente herido".

-"Bueno, tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar"-le dice el Juez-"llévenselo".

Dos guardias lo agarran de los brazos y proceden a llevarlo al lugar donde recibiría su castigo.

-"Espero que te recuperes, Rito"-fue lo único que se dijo mientras se lo llevaban.

 **Continuará.**


	25. Chapter 25

Después de varios días inconsciente, Rito había despertado. Todas estaban felices de verlo de nuevo. Como no podían aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo, todas se lanzaron hacia él, a pesar de que aún seguía vendado. Todos sus compañeros de batalla se chocaron los puños en señal de una victoria sin bajas (Sakurai Tatsuya, Shiba Yuuto, Shiba Yuuta, Chiba Takeshi y Chiba Koutarou, incluyendo a Kirisaki Jack). Aunque todos estaban alegres de ver a nuestro querido protagonista, él notaba una ausencia de uno de los suyos.

-"Oigan ¿E Iván-san?"-les pregunta Rito a sus compañeros, mientras era abrazado por todas (A excepción de tearju, Mea, Konjiki no Yami, Mikado, Oshizu).

-"Él se está encargando de reportar los hechos en el planeta Mistletoe a la JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Forces)"-le responde Tatsuya.

-"¿Y eso?"-le vuelve a preguntar.

-"Tenía que hacerlo él".

Habiéndolo entendido, él no volvió a preguntar.

* * *

Entre tanto, Iván había llegado a los cuarteles generales, todo destrozado, con múltiples desgarres en los brazos, espalda, pectorales y abdomen, debido a que, durante los días en que Rito estaba inconsciente, él tuvo que sufrir varias torturas físicas como castigo por traer al protagonista con una grave herida en su estómago, siendo azotado por fuertes Látigos y otras armas de tortura. Sin embargo, al llegar, cayó por el dolor en sus piernas, y como no le podían responder, se arrastró hacia su dormitorio, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde iba. Al llegar, se quedó en el suelo, desparramado, sintiéndose a gusto, ya que su piso estaba alfombrado. Posteriormente se durmió.

* * *

Regresando, después de un rato con Rito, él, a pesar de que dijo que no preguntaría nada más sobre su amigo, se sentía algo inquieto por no saber nada de él.

Ellos notan esa inquietud y empiezan a sospechar.

-"Bueno, te dejaremos descansar"-le dice Tatsuya-"Creo que nuestro amigo Iván estará descansando tranquilamente ahora que puede".

Él asiente enterado de la situación.

Tatsuya y los demás "Agentes" se retiran, pero antes de que pudiera salir Tatsuya, Mikado le lo impidió, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-"¿Qué pasa Mikado-sensei?"-le pregunta Tatsuya.

-"Dile a Iván-kun que venga para acá cuando lo encuentres, pensamos en reconfortarlo un poco aquí"-le pide Mikado.

-"Claro"-le responde Tatsuya, captando las instrucciones y retirándose junto con su escuadrón, Jack y Juan en dirección hacia los Cuarteles.

* * *

Una vez que se retiraron, las chicas se despegaron de Rito, y con eso llega una chica sorprendiendo a Haruna por atrás, atrapándola y agarrando sus pechos. De pronto fue ella la sorprendida, ya que los sopintió más grandes que de costumbre.

-"¡Haruna-chi!"-exclama la chica que resulta ser Momioka Risa, con su tono pervertido y seductor-"¡Tus pechos están más grandes!".

Después notó que su estómago había crecido, por estar embarazada.

-"Así que por fin te decidiste Yuuki-kun"-le dice Risa, siguiendo con su tono pícaro.

Después voltea a ver a Lala y a Kotegawa. Al verla a ella, también embarazada, sus ojos se desorbitan. Nunca había esperado que la más disciplinada Yui Kotegawa fuera a embarazarse, ni menos del chico pelinaranja.

-"Vaya Yui, al parecer superaste mis expectativas con respecto a ti".

A Yui le causaba extrema vergüenza que la chica que la hacía enojar con sus travesuras "Desvergonzadas" durante la escuela la viera embarazada.

De pronto:

-"Sé que no debería preguntar, pero, me preocupa que Iván-san no haya estado aquí"-dice Rito, algo angustiado.

-"No se preocupe Rito-san"-le consuela Momo-"Él de seguro estará bien".

* * *

Hablando de él, sus compañeros habían llegado a los cuarteles. Los reflejos del chico rápidamente se activaron y de un momento a otro se acostó en la cama, con tal de cubrir sus heridas. A pesar de que las intentó cubrir, no pudo, pues la alfombra había absorbido la sangre, al igual que las mantas que tenía encima.

Como no podía hacer nada ya, disimuló que seguía durmiendo.

Mientras, los que recién habían llegado empezaron a hacer sus cosas, excepto uno: Jack, quien se dirigió a la habitación de Iván. A pesar los demás se habían puesto a hacer sus cosas, se asustan de lo que él iba a hacer.

Por otra parte, Jack prosiguió a entrar a la habitación de su amigo para verificar si él estaba ahí.

Volteó a ver la alfombra y nota manchas de sangre en ella.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-se pregunta un poco sorprendido Jack.

Los demás notan esa preocupación y se acercan para ver qué estaba sucediendo. Todos voltean a ve la mancha de sangre y también logran sorprenderse. Otra cosa que logró sorprenderlos fue que él estuviera en la cama arropado y durmiendo, cosa que no hacía normalmente. Les resultó sospechoso.

-"¡Iván!-grita Jack-"Sabemos que no estás dormido".

Él resignado, dejó de aparentar y se levantó. No obstante, las heridas que tenía le resultaban dolorosas a la hora de moverse, por lo que se le dificultó su levantada.

A excepción de Tatsuya, nadie sabía qué le estaba pasando. Jack observa, con mayor detalle, su atuendo y nota que podían verse varias manchas de sangre, aunque su ropa fuera de color negro y rojo.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"-le pregunta Jack, casi con una cara de susto.

Él no respondió y solo desvió la mirada con una cara de molestia, tratando de evitar contestar. No encontraba las palabras para contestarle a su amigo.

-"Él recibió su castigo por dejar que Rito fuera herido durante el rescate de sus mujeres"-le cuenta Tatsuya con una cara de pesar.

-"¿Quieres decir que...la JSDF...hizo esto?"-le pregunta sumamente exaltado y enfurecido Jack.

Él asiente la cabeza seriamente.

-"Pero esto... ¡esto es injusto!"-exclama inconforme Jack-"¿Por qué lo hicieron?".

-"Era su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo"-le responde Tatsuya.

-"Tranquilo Jack"-le dice Iván-"Esto es lo que merezco por no cumplir con mi misión".

Aunque él se lo dijera, por dentro emanaba una gran furia por su amigo.

* * *

Más al rato, Rito se había compuesto del todo con su herida y vuelto a casa, donde Mikan y las demás lo esperaban. Tras su llegada todas las que lo acompañaban y las que lo esperaban en casa lo habían recibido y se habían esparcido devuelta hacer sus respectivas cosas y meterse en sus propios asuntos, a excepción de Lala, Yui y Haruna, quienes lo acompañaron a su habitación.

Al llegar, les soba el vientre a cada una para confortar a los bebés que estaban creciendo dentro de ellas. Lala se sonrojaba muy feliz al verlo realizando esa actividad con ella. Haruna todavía trataba de procesar lo que él estaba haciendo, dada su timidez. Kotegawa siguió tratándolo con la misma actitud tsundere, aunque al final ella le dirigía una sonrisa, intentando expresar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Una vez que terminó, se fueron a la habitación de Lala, dejando a Rito solo en su habitación. Él suspiró y se acostó en su cama, tratando de procesar todo lo que hizo. Para su sorpresa, una figura con una gabardina negra apareció como un ninja en la ventana de su habitación. El pelinaranja, de una maniobra tomó una de sus espadas y se puso en guardia.

-"No sé que quieras hacer aquí, pero me defenderé si tratas de hacer algo"-le amenaza Rito.

-"Tranquilo Rito"-le dice Jack, que resulta ser esa persona-"Solo vine para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien".

-"Ah"-le contesta, dejando su espada apoyada en su mueble de noche.

-"Sé que tienes mucho que hacer y que no debo pedirte nada, pero...necesito que me ayudes"-le dice Jack, ya adentro, parado frente a él y haciendo una reverencia.

-"¿Eh?"-le pregunta.

 **Continuará.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado de nuevo. No tenía nada de inspiración durante el tiempo que lo he dejado pausado, y no se me ocurría cómo seguirlo. En fin, aquí está**


	26. Chapter 26

-"No puedo aceptarlo"-Dice Rito, tras haber oído lo que su amigo de cabello negro y ojos rojos le contó-"¿Nomás porque recibí una gran herida torturaron a Iván?".

Él asiente con mucho pesar.

Rito frunce el ceño con furia-"Es inaudito"-expresa-"Sin embargo, no puedo ayudarte".

-"¿Qué?"-le pregunta sorprendido Jack.

-"Ahora tengo que cuidar a tres mujeres que están esperando bebés míos"-dice Rito-"Tengo que estar presente para que no se preocupen".

-"Entiendo"-le contesta Jack, comprendiendo la circunstancias por la que su amigo de cabello naranja tuviera que declinar en ayudarlo.

Él se retira de regreso a los cuarteles, algo frustrado.

Cuando él llega, todos los demás (Juan, Tatsuya, Yuuto, Yuuta, Takeshi y Koutarou) lo miraron con una cara que expresaba como si hubieran tenido un trauma.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-les pregunta Jack.

Juan se acerca a él y le da una especie de nota.

Jack empieza a leer la nota:

-"Chicos, he pensado sobre lo que pasó en el planeta Mistletoe y llegué a la conclusión de que necesito más entrenamiento. Por ahora, suspenderé mis deberes como guardián para ir a entrenar con mi antiguo maestro y mis antiguos compañeros en la ciudad de Nueva York. Reflexionaré sobre mis acciones y me volveré mejor, para no volver a fallar. P.D: No me busquen, porque no me van a encontrar".

A Jack le producía una fuerte furia y tristeza por ver a uno de sus amigos irse.

* * *

Entretanto, Iván se encontraba ante el consejo de la JSDF para solicitar su suspensión temporal, con su atuendo de batalla y una mochila de exploración que tenía guardada su Katana de mango rojo, sus shinobigatanas, sus tonfas, su Vara que podía convertirse en un bo, un par de bastones para la eskrima, sus sai, sables de luz y una hoverboard parecida a una snowboard. También traía una bufanda ninja como tal.

-"Iván ¿Puede explicarnos la razón por la que decidió dejar de ser un guardián?"-le solicita el Juez, quien se encontraba sentado en el medio de la gran mesa.

-"Dado que Yuuki Rito fue herido gravemente a causa de mi descuido, reflexioné sobre eso y decidí dejarlo por un tiempo para entrenarme"-les explica Iván-"Así, cuando regrese, no vuelvan a pasar estas cosas".

-"Entendemos su punto"-dice la misma persona, comprendiendo lo que él pedía-"aceptamos su suspensión, espero que el entrenamiento lo haga más fuerte".

-"Gracias, líderes"-dice Iván, dando una reverencia y retirándose de ahí. Al salir de la sede de la JDSF se dirige a su motocicleta ninja y sale de ahí con dirección al aeropuerto para tomar el primer avión que saliera para donde deseaba ir.

* * *

Regresando con Jack, él decidió ir hacia la sede de la JSDF con tal de empezar a buscarlo a pesar de lo que el Posdata de la carta de su amigo le advertía.

-"Me niego a dejar ir a un amigo"-dice Jack decidido a ir en busca de su amigo.

Llega a la sede y rápidamente se dirige hacia la dirección general.

-"¡Solicito que me digan dónde se encuentra Iván!"-exclama todo furioso y exaltado el chico de cabello negro.

-"Esa información no le concierne"-le replica firmemente la misma persona que había escuchado la solicitud de Iván hace unos momentos.

-"¡Sí me concierne, él es un miembro importante del Cuerpo de Guardianes de Yuuki Rito!"-le argumenta con la misma exaltación.

-"¡Qué insolencia!"-exclama molesto, llamando a los guardias para que se lo llevaran.

En cuanto los guardias llegaron y trataron de agarrar, él reacciona y les aplica llaves de artes marciales para neutralizar a los que trataban de agarrarlo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la insolencia del muchacho, a excepción de uno, el que estaba a lado del de en medio. Él sólo se puso a observar la determinación que Jack mostraba para obtener esa información.

Finalmente dijo-"Dada tu determinación, te lo diremos".

-"¡Pero...!"-El Juez no pudo terminar su exclamación, ya que fue interrumpido-"Juez, nosotros mismos le pedimos también que se uniera a ellos para proteger a tal persona. También tenemos algo de qué arrepentirnos ya que lo torturamos por un error que podría cometer cualquiera"-termina de argumentar.

-"Un error que podría haber afectado al planeta"-replica un tercero-"Si Yuuki Rito hubiera muerto, el Rey de Deviluke habría tomado represalias en contra nuestra. Iría a destruir la Tierra".

-"Además, ya no podemos hacer nada, él decidió, por cuenta propia, abandonar estos deberes"-agrega un cuarto.

-"Pero lo hizo para poder entrenarse y mejorar"-argumenta un quinto-"Y lo que según él dijo, suspendió su servicio, no lo abandonó".

-"Estoy de acuerdo con mi colega"-apoya un sexto miembro del consejo de la JSDF-"le solicitamos a él para que ayudará al joven Yuuki como un guardián, y no solo eso, sino que hasta lo obligamos".

Tras terminar con el debate, decidieron decirle:

-"Shounen, tu amigo se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto, donde tomará un avión hacia Nueva York"-le informa el segundo miembro del consejo-"A estas alturas él ya debe haber subido y despegado el avión".

-"Gracias "-les agradece Jack, con una reverencia y se larga de ahí, dejando a los miembros del consejo discutir entre ellos.

* * *

Rápidamente, saltando de edificio en edificio y estructuras llegó a los cuarteles de manera violenta, con tal de desahogar su ira en el salón de entrenamiento.

Sus demás compañeros se preguntaron el por qué tan violento, a excepción de Tatsuya.

-"Jack"-le llama firmemente el líder del grupo asesino, con tal de hacerle parar.

Él rápidamente se para donde estaba y voltea hacia Tatsuya.

-"Debes aceptarlo"-le dice-"él no se fue para siempre. Cuando él decida irse para siempre, deberás prepararte para dejarlo ir. No siempre estaremos juntos en este asunto de los guardianes. Llegará el momento en el que tomemos rutas diferentes, por lo que tendrás que adaptarte al cambio".

Jack se enfureció más ante las duras palabras de Tatsuya.

-"Sé que no andaremos en el asunto de los Guardianes cuando llegue el momento, pero podemos mantenernos como un gran equipo, aún sin tener esa condición".

-"No creo que se pueda, ya que cuando terminemos con este asunto, volveremos a nuestro lugar de origen"-afirma Tatsuya-"Y todos seguiremos rutas diferentes".

Como ya no quería escuchar esas cosas, decidió salir y caminar un rato.

-"Está muy afectado"-dice Yuuto.

-"Ah"-dice levemente sorprendido Yuuta, observando en la habitación de su amigo de cabello castaño y ojos dorados amielados el estante donde se encontraban las katanas que le pertenecían a su familia antes de morir y que él conservaba como recuerdo-"Solo se llevó su Katana".

-"Es obvio que va a volver"-habla Takeshi.

* * *

Entretanto, Jack seguía caminando por una zona de la ciudad, buscando una manera de convencer a su amigo de que no se fuera.

-"¿Qué podré hacer?"-se pregunta el Guardián.

De pronto es sorprendido por dos chicas conocidas. Resultan ser nadie más ni nadie menos que la Doctora Mikado Ryouko y Tearju Lunatique.

-"¡Jack-kun!"-exclama la Doctora Mikado, algo sorprendida-"¿No estás con Iván-kun?".

-"Temo que él saldrá del equipo por ahora"-le responde algo desanimado el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-"¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?"-le pregunta ahora Tearju, algo sorprendida por la noticia.

-"Sucedieron muchas cosas en Mistletoe e Iván se sintió algo responsable por dejar a Rito con una grave herida"-le explica Jack-"Decidió dejar el equipo para entrenarse más...o eso es lo que me dijo el consejo de la JSDF".

Ambas chicas se afligieron, pues el chico que habían elegido para ellas decidió abandonar todo...O eso era lo que ellas creían.

* * *

Hablando de ello, Iván se encontraba abordando el avión y para su sorpresa empezó a sonarle su comunicador.

-"¿Hola?"-contesta la llamada el chico solitario que, después de dejar y retirarse, su cara volvió a ser inexpresiva.

-"Mi discípulo"-dice la persona del otro lado de la llamada.

-"Sensei Splinter, volveré a Nueva York para volver a entrenar con usted"-infiere Iván.

-"Nosotros te estaremos esperando"-le responde el Sensei-"Espero que me puedas dar una explicación"

-"Hai". Cuelga la llamada y procede a abordar el Avión con dirección a la ciudad destinada.

Una vez que entra al avión, apaga su comunicador, se sienta en el asiento que le indicaron las aeromozas. Reclina levemente el respaldo de su asiento, cierra los ojos y empieza a meditar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Yuuki, el chico pelinaranja se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, totalmente pensativo y fuera de sí mismo a causa de lo que le había contado Jack sobre su amigo de cabello castaño y ojos dorados, pero por el impacto que sufrió tras ver al objetivo que tenía que proteger, sus ojos cambiaron de color Dorado a un color rojo carmesí.

De pronto Lala aparece a un costado de su cama, algo preocupada por ver a Rito tan pensativo.

-"¿En qué piensas?"-le pregunta Lala a su prometido.

-"Iván-san se retiró"-le responde.

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta Lala, algo confundida y sorprendida por la noticia-"¿Por qué?".

-"Se siente algo culpable por lo que me pasó"-le cuenta Rito-"Jack-san me pidió convencerlo de que no se fuera, pero me negué con tal de cuidarlas a ustedes tres".

Lala se aflige, tratando de analizar qué sería bueno decirle a su prometido.

-"¿No quieres recuperar a tu amigo?"-le pregunta toda agresiva Kotegawa, apareciendo en la entrada de la puerta, acompañada por Haruna, quien trataba de tranquilizarla sin ningún logro debido a la tenacidad de la chica con ojos amielados.

-"¡Kotegawa!"-exclama Rito algo sorprendido-"Sí quiero recuperarlo, pero lo que importa más para mí es estar presente en la casa y apoyarlas. Iván-san puede cuidarse solo y además aseguro que regresará cuando supere esa culpa".

-"Rito/Yuuki-kun"-"Dicen las tres chicas embarazadas, alabando y apoyando la decisión de su amado. A pesar de que dijo eso, no lo detuvo de reflexionar en la situación.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Chicos, me tardé, pues la inspiración como siempre se me corta, en especial si hay trabajo.**

 **Otra cosa es que pienso meter un elemento que me ha gustado mucho desde niño, el cual sabrán muy bien de cuál se trata por un nombre. Sin más preámbulos,**

 **Esta historia continuará.**


	27. Chapter 27

En la casa de Mikado Ryouko y Tearju Lunatique, acompañadas por un Kirisaki Jack algo pensativo.

-"¿En qué piensas Jack-kun?"-le pregunta Mikado al amigo de Iván.

-"Es que..."-él no podía completar lo que iba a decir, ya que le era imposible creer que su amigo se había ido y retirado.

-"No sabes si ir en su búsqueda o no"-le completa Tearju, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, esbozando una sonrisa cálida-"Lo sé porque también me tocó con Yami-chan".

-"Pero no tienes que preocuparte por él"-le secunda Mikado, teniendo mucha confianza en sus propias palabras-"Él de seguro volverá sin importar lo que pase. Tienes que confiar más en él".

-"¿Ustedes creen que volverá?"-les pregunta Jack, con un toque de esperanza.

-"Claro que sí-"Le responde Mikado-"Tiene que hacerse responsable de nosotras".

Jack solo ríe nerviosamente-"Vaya, Iván conquistó a dos hermosas mujeres muy fieles"-piensa.

* * *

En esos momentos, con Iván, en el Avión, el cual era un avión de lujo pilotado por uno de sus amigos lejanos, pero que siempre estaban unidos a la hora de hacer un favor, siendo el copiloto:

-"Así que dejaste al cuerpo de Los Guardianes"-habla su amigo piloto.

-"No lo dejé, me tomé unas vacaciones del deber"-le dice Iván.

-"Sí, supe que se te fue de las manos un ataque y logró darle al chico de cabello naranja"-deduce el piloto.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-le pregunta algo sorprendido.

-"Tatsu me lo contó"-le infiere.

-"Ah, bueno, tenía qué, después de todo tengo que entrenar"-le dice Iván.

-"Pues, a lo que me cuenta Tatsuya y los otros, siempre has estado entrenando hasta desfallecer"-le menciona el piloto-"Deberías relajarte un poco".

-"Es que..."-el piloto lo interrumpe-"Aún te sientes culpable de lo que le pasó a tu familia, y con los fuertes entrenamientos son una especie de castigo". Esto sorprende al ex-guardian.

-"A Tatsuya sí que le gusta hablar de la vida de las otras personas"-se queja sarcásticamente Iván.

-"Bueno, él habla de las cosas que no quieren hablar sus personas cercanas"-le dice el Piloto.

-"Lo cual es incorrecto"-le responde.

* * *

Tras un rato, estaban por llegar hacia su destino, por lo que el piloto le pidió al ex-guardián de cabello castaño que lo ayudara con la conducción del avión. Finalmente aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Iván se despide del piloto y bajó del avión.

-"Te estarán esperando en Japón"-le dice antes de que se bajara del avión-"no los hagas esperar mucho".

Al salir del avión, se dirigió hacia la recepción de viajeros y registró su ingreso a la ciudad.

-"Una motocicleta fue traída desde Japón para usted"-le informa la recepcionista, llamando a un guía del aeropuerto para que lo llevara hacia la paquetería especializada.

El hombre que llamó guió a Iván hacia la sección del aeropuerto, donde se encontraba la motocicleta que había mencionado. "¡Es mi motocicleta!"-exclama mentalmente, mientras abre los ojos, algo sorprendido.

-"Si no necesita nada más, me retiro. Que pase una buena estancia en Nueva York"-le dice el hombre que le guió.

Iván le agradece y parte hacia la guarida donde lo esperaba su antiguo maestro en las artes marciales.

* * *

Por otro lado, en la casa Yuuki, Rito seguía pensando en lo que dijo Kotegawa acerca de su amigo de cabello castaño, mientras ella, Lala y Haruna dormían en la misma cama que él, con el fin de que los bebés que crecían en sus vientres sintieran la presencia de su padre. Regresando a nuestro protagonista de cabello naranja:

-"Tengo que entrenar, así cuando llegue, podré estar listo"-se dice a sí mismo Rito. Una vez dicho esto, durmió como piedra.

En la madrugada, aún cuando todos dormían, un tipo apareció en la habitación, con un atuendo de color negro y largo, al igual que su cabello y unos ojos amarillos que parecían de gato, observando a Rito mientras dormía, con una mirada totalmente fría y apuntando su arma, una pistola creada por él llamada "Hades". El pelinaranja reaccionó ante la presencia y hábilmente saltó de su cama para esquivar el disparo, que pegó en el mero centro que formaban las chicas, logrando asustarlas.

Yami, quien se encontraba durmiendo en una habitación que Lala hizo en el espacio aumentado localizado en el armario de Rito, oyó el disparo y los gritos de las tres chicas que dormían con él, por lo que, rápidamente corrió para ver qué estaba pasando.

-"¡Kuro!"-exclama con sorpresa, viendo al tipo de negro con la pistola "Hades" apuntando hacia Rito.

-"Yuuki Rito, esto no es nada personal"-dice Kuro, quien así se llamaba, aún apuntando a la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Al oír instantáneamente el disparo, Rito reaccionó con un leve salto de rana hacia delante y bajando hacia el suelo dio una barrida, la cual Kuro esquivó saltando.

-"¡Yami! ¿Quién es este tipo?"-se pregunta furioso nuestro protagonista, luchando contra Kuro.

-"Es un gran asesino galáctico"-le explica Yami con su típico tono frío-"Es como yo antes de venir a la Tierra".

Una vez que explicó, Yami recurrió a sus nanomáquinas que tenía en el cuerpo y se integró a la lucha apoyando a Rito.

Ya que Kuro se quedó casi sin aire:

-"¿Quién te contrató?"-le pregunta fríamente Yami.

-"No es de su incumbencia"-le responde igual de frío el asesino Kuro, retirándose por sus planes frustrados, pero antes-"Morirás, Yuuki Rito"-le advierte.

Rito solo frunce el ceño mostrando hostilidad-"Ahora ¿Quién me quiere ver muerto?"-se pregunta enojado.

-"Yo podría suponer que Lacospo contrató a otro asesino que no se doblegara por un tipo como tú"-habla Yami-"Sin embargo, creo que se la podrás hacer difícil hasta lo imposible con las habilidades que adquiriste durante tu entrenamiento impuesto por el tipo de cabello castaño alborotado".

Para cambiar de tema, Rito volteó a ver a sus tres chicas embarazadas, todas asustadas, abrazándose para sentirse más seguras a ellas y sus bebés. Se les acerca para acariciarles el cabello, pero en cuanto trata, las tres lo jalan a la cama y se lanzan encima de él abrazándolo hasta casi ahogarlo, aún asustadas del disparo y del temor de perder al padre de sus hijos.

-"Ya pasó, ya pasó"-les trata de reconfortar Rito, mientras las ve llorando. No sabía muy bien de qué iban esas lágrimas, si de miedo, alivio, o las dos combinadas-"Gracias, Yami".

La asesina solo asintió y se retiró devuelta a su cama.

* * *

Entretanto, Iván había llegado al hogar de su maestro: Una Guarida debajo, en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, se encuentra con una rata mutante más o menos de la altura de él. El chico solo se arrodilló frente a él-"Estoy en casa, sensei"-le da sus saludos tradicionales.

-"Es un gusto tenerte de regreso Yisugo (Así es como Splinter se dirige a él)"-le dice Splinter-"Por favor levántate, y acompáñame, quisiera que me contaras lo que te ha ocurrido todo este tiempo que no te hemos visto".

-"Claro Sensei"-afirma Iván.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación donde él meditaba:

-"Así que, empieza a contar"-le pide Splinter.

 **Así, él empezó a contar.**

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:  
**

 **Chico (a): La verdad no tengo contemplado que las hermanas gemelas de Yuuki Rito que aparecieron repentinamente en su vida se integren a su harem, ya que las creé para que fueran un apoyo para Rito con su actitud hacia la idea de la Tercera Princesa de Deviluke, pero, como el futuro no lo sabemos, podría haber una probabilidad de que sí, aunque mi locura tenga que enfrentar mi moral (aunque la locura de seguro ganará, ya que igual también pueda hacer cosas igual o mayor de locas en los otros fics que trabajo)**

 **Sin más preámbulos: Continuará**


	28. Chapter 28

Anteriormente, en "Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito", Uno de sus mejores amigos, y a la vez, un mentor para él, decide suspender sus deberes como "Guardián de Yuuki Rito" para meditar y entrenarse mejor, pues su sentimiento de culpabilidad al no poder evitar que Rito fuera gravemente herido por uno de sus enemigos le impedía seguir con esos deberes, ahora regresa con su viejo maestro en las artes marciales para poder reenfocarse y arreglar su asunto con tal de volver como un guerrero mejorado y diestro para evitar heridas.

En estos momentos, se encontraba en la guarida de las alcantarillas de Nueva York, en la habitación que su Sensei, Splinter meditaba y a la vez, instruía a sus discípulos. Había terminado de relatar la razón por la cual decidió suspender sus deberes como "El Guardián de Yuuki Rito" y regresar a un lugar que consideraba hogareño, en otras palabras, "en casa".

-"Entonces, después de lo que pasó con tu objetivo a proteger, sientes una gran falta hacia ti mismo, que fracasaste y Ya no se puede arreglar"-deduce su Sensei.

-"Hai"-asiente Iván con un gran decepción hacia sí mismo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, oyó voces fuera de la habitación y rápidamente identifica esas voces con sus discípulos, poco después ellos abren la puerta para saludar a su Sensei: Cuatro tortugas, de dos metros, las cuales cada una tenía un antifaz de cuatro colores: una tenía morado, otro naranja, el siguiente azul y por último rojo.

-"¡Iván!"-exclama la tortuga del antifaz azul, sorprendido.

-"Leo, Rafa, Mickey y Donnie, que gusto verlos"-dice Iván, saludándolos como hermanos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le pregunta Leo (Antifaz azul).

-"Creímos que estarías en Japón"-le secunda Donnie (Antifaz Morado).

-"Fui a Japón por un trabajo, pero decidí suspender esa labor por un tiempo"-les explica el castaño.

-"¿Por qué?"-le pregunta Rafa (Antifaz rojo).

-"Habla, somos hermanos"-le anima Mickey.

-"No serví como debía ser"-le responde-"el objetivo que debía proteger recibió una gran herida y pues..."-ante lo que les había dicho antes de quedarse sin palabras para describir el tormento que estaba sufriendo.

-"Bueno, tengo experimentos que hacer, y Mickey me va a ayudar así que..."-dice Donnie, retirándose para dejar a los que entienden la situación resolverla, ya que ellos dos no servían muy bien en el área.

Una vez solos, Rafa y Leo se sientan de rodillas y empiezan a oír la historia de su hermano, acompañado de su maestro Splinter.

* * *

Entretanto, en Japón, casa Yuuki por la mañana, Rito se había levantado para entrenar con su Bokken, dejando a sus tres chicas embarazadas en su cama, ya que ellas seguían dormidas.

Mientras practicaba en el patio, pensaba y pensaba sobre su amigo retirado.

-"¿Regresará?"-Se pregunta para sí mismo, mientras hacía sus ejercicios matutinos que le instruyó su amigo Guardián-"Bueno, debe de regresar, para tener a Mikado-Sensei y a Tearju Sensei. De seguro tras la cita, aunque no haya terminado, les gustó mucho".

Sin darse cuenta, las demás estaban empezando a salir de sus habitaciones (Momo, Yami, Nana, Mikan, Celine, Lala, Kotegawa y Sairenji, acompañadas de sus demás hermanas: Aiko, Sakura, Riko y Yuno). Ellas lo observaban entrenando duro, muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-"¿Por qué Rito-san está entrenando así?"-se pregunta Momo

-"No lo sé"-le responde su hermana gemela.

-"Talvez sea que esté entrenando para seguir protegiéndonos, o para protegerse a sí mismo"-hipotetiza Riko.

-"Podría ser que él entrena para que, cuando venga ese tal Iván, esté listo para luchar"-Propone hipotéticamente Yami, con su típico tono frío.

-"¿Qué pasó con Iván-san?"-le pregunta Riko a la Asesina.

-"No tengo los detalles exactos, pero oí que renunció a la fuerza llamada "Guardianes de Yuuki Rito"-le cuenta.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Exclama sorprendida Sakura al oír lo que dijo la asesina.

-"¿Por qué?"-le secunda Aika, algo molesta.

-"Eso deberían preguntarle a sus compañeros"-le dice la Asesina-"Solo oí que renunció, mas no sé por qué".

-"Preguntemos a Kirisaki-san para ver qué pasó con él"-propone Aiko.

Aceptando la propuesta de una de las hermanas de Rito, Riko tomó el teléfono y rápidamente marcó al comunicador de Jack

* * *

Mientras, en la casa de Mikado Ryouko y Tearju Lunatique, Jack se encontraba alistándose para retirarse de regreso a los cuarteles de "Los Guardianes de Yuuki Rito" y así poder descansar y olvidar un rato a su amigo castaño de ojos dorados. Al momento de salir de la casa perteneciente a las futuras esposas del antes mencionado (Iván), su comunicador suena.

-"¿Hola?"-saluda Jack, algo confundido.

-"¿Jack-san?"-le pregunta Riko.

-"Sí, soy yo ¿Qué pasa Riko-san?"-se ofrece.

-"¿Podrías venir a la casa Yuuki para explicarnos algo?".

-"Claro, voy para allá".

Una vez que cuelga, empieza a caminar hacia la casa de Yuuki Rito.

Durante su camino:

-"¿Qué necesitarán de mí?"-se pregunta Jack.

A medio camino se encuentra con Juan Rivas y William, con sus atuendos casuales, aunque con unas cuantas armas escondidas (Juan con un par de cuchillos y William con sus cachiporras).

-"¡Chicos!"-Exclama Jack.

-"Jack"-le regresan ambos.

Y así se integraron al camino hacia la casa de Yuuki Rito.

* * *

Al llegar:

-"¿Qué le pasó a Iván-san?"-Empieza Riko

-"¿Por qué se fue?"-le secunda Aiko.

-"¿Regresará?"-le sigue Sakura.

-"¿Lo maltrataron?"-continúa Aiko.

-"¿Fue por lo del planeta Mistletoe?"-finaliza Yuno.

Los tres asienten con la cabeza.

-"Cuenten"-dice Riko, con suma seriedad parecida a la de su hermano.

 **Continuará.**

 **Notas:**

 **Bueno, estoy considerando que esta historia está muy mezclada con muchas otras franquicias. Lamento si no es de su agrado, pero así lo quise, espero no les moleste y sigan mandando reviews, a ver cómo puedo seguirle, ya que también ustedes me ayudan a inspirarme en seguirlo, así que...sin más preámbulos, esperen el sig. Cap, porque creo que va para largo, y entre más den reviews, más capítulos saldrán hasta darle un buen final merecedor.**

 **Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, espero ver sus reviews.**

 **Hasta luego**


	29. Chapter 29

**Retomando:**

-"¿Qué le pasó a Iván-san?"-Empieza Riko

-"¿Por qué se fue?"-le secunda Aiko.

-"¿Regresará?"-le sigue Sakura.

-"¿Lo maltrataron?"-continúa Aiko.

-"¿Fue por lo del planeta Mistletoe?"-finaliza Yuno.

Los tres asienten con la cabeza.

-"Cuenten"-dice Riko, con suma seriedad parecida a la de su hermano.

* * *

 **Presente:**

-"Bien chicas, se lo contaremos"-habla Juan.

-"¿Recuerdan que Iván se fue mientras atendían a Yuuki Rito?"-les pregunta Jack.

todas asintieron.

-"Él se dirigió a la sede de la JSDF para reportar este incidente, del cual lo culparon por no haberlo evitado y posterior a eso, él fue torturado severamente como castigo, recibiendo dolor físico por medio de latigazos, y una vez aplicado tal castigo, decidió suspender su servicio como uno de nosotros, para ir a entrenar y buscar expiar su culpa. Como siempre, Iván toma tan solo eso como otro fallo en su propósito, que es no perder a nadie más, causa de tal propósito: La muerte de su familia"-termina de contar Jack.

-"Pero, han pasado años desde que pasó la tragedia de su familia"-replica Momo-"¿Por qué seguir pensando en eso? Debería perdonarse por tal cosa".

-"¿Por qué no te pones en su lugar?"-le aconseja Jack, tratando de hacer que la tercera hija de Gid Lucione Deviluke sintiera algo de empatía por su amigo-"¿Has perdido a alguien alguna vez?".

Esas palabras les llegó a todas.

-"Él ha estado sufriendo mucho desde que su familia fue asesinada, deben de recordar que una vez les contamos su historia, él no había tenido a nadie más que a su Sensei que vive en Nueva York para reconfortarlo. Y a pesar de que su sensei ha de haberlo tratado como a un hijo, no se olvida de su familia. No es fácil perdonarse, en especial si pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo. Él trata de motivarse con tal suceso por el cual lamentablemente pasó con sus objetivos a proteger"-le apoya Juan.

Todas se angustian ante las palabras de ambos chicos que trataban de defender a su amigo, a excepción de Momo, quien trataba de mantener su postura.

-"Tiene razón Momo"-dice Nana.

Todas empezaron a atosigar a Momo para que desistiera hasta lograrlo.

-"Bien, lo lamento, su amigo en verdad merece tener algo de respeto"-dice Momo, rendida ante la presión.

-"Solo tenle más confianza en él"-le sugiere Jack.

En eso Rito entra a la casa y se encuentra con los tres chicos (Juan, William y Jack).

-"¡Oh chicos!"-Exclama de sorpresa-"¿Qué hacen aquí?".

-"Vinimos por petición de las chicas"-le responde Jack-"Quisieron hablar sobre Iván".

-"Entiendo"-les dice Rito-"¿Han sabido algo de él últimamente?".

-"No"-le contesta esta vez Juan-"desde que se fue, es como si nunca hubiera existido".

Rito se angustia al no tener a su grupo que, a pesar de que eran sus guardianes, los consideraba amigos, y hasta hermanos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún punto del Universo, Gid Lucione Deviluke, el Rey de tal planeta, y también, del universo, había lanzado Drones con cámaras a la tierra desde su gran crucero espacial para verificar que Yuuki Rito estuviera avanzando en su relación con su querida hija Lala. Al llegar los drones y empiezan a emitir la imagen directa a la gran pantalla inteligente:

-"¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ ALLÁ?"-Exclama furioso, al ver una imagen de la mayor de sus hijas con vientre albutado, lo cual daba la clara referencia de que estaba embarazada. En ambos lados de ella, se encontraba dos chicas, igual de embarazadas que su hija. Totalmente impactado y con una gran furia, decidió dirigirse a la Tierra.

-"¡LLAMEN A ZASTIN. DÍGANLE QUE SE REPORTE EN ESTA NAVE INMEDIATAMENTE!"-Ordena el Gran Rey del Universo, con una firmeza absoluta que infundía terror y obediencia a todos sus súbditos.

Tras un rato (Dada la circunstancia de que la nave de Gid, con tecnología muy avanzada, pudo llegar en segundos a la órbita de la Tierra), Zastin había llegado a la misma nave que su Rey. Al estar frente a él, se arrodilla y le muestra sus respetuosos saludos.

-"Zastin ¡Explícame esto!"-Le ordena firmemente Gid, mostrándole las imágenes en las que aparece su hija embarazada junto con dos chicas en la misma situación.

El gran guardaespaldas de la mayor de sus hijas se sorprende mucho al observar la imagen con detenimiento, pues como él en esos momentos estaba trabajando con el padre de Rito en el mundo del manga, no estaba al tanto sobre esta situación.

-"¡No lo sé, señor!"-exclama algo asustado al ver la cara de su Rey totalmente furioso-"¡Yo estaba trabajando con Saibai-dono!".

A Gid le dio un tic al oír la excusa que le estaba dando el mejor de sus guardaespaldas, sin poder creer tal cosa. Con ese tic, Zastin estaba sudando a mares de los nervios. Pasó un momento y el Rey suspiró, resignado, pues ya no se podía hacer nada-"No importa, Zastin, estás perdonado".

-"¡Muchas gracias, Su Majestad!"-exclama muy agradecido pegando fuertemente su cabeza al suelo en su posición de dogeza-"Puedes retirarte".

Zastin, levantado y dando una reverencia de agradecimiento, se retiró de la sala real de la nave, dejando a Gid solo, algo pensativo. Luego de pensar sobre la situación, llegó a la conclusión de que esta situación que logró descubrir acerca de su hija y Yuuki Rito podría beneficiarle en un intento de convertir al futuro esposo de Lala Satalin Deviluke en el Supremo Rey del Universo. Sin embargo, empezó también a pensar que necesitaría ayuda para planear lo que él tramaba. Le llegó a la mente Iván y su gran grupo de Guardianes asignados por la JSDF, dado que él (Iván) le había contado que le estaba enseñando a protegerse y a fortalecerse. Decidió contactarle solo a él.

Al momento de contactar con él, resulta contestar uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba en los cuarteles: Sakurai Tatsuya:

-"¿Se encuentra Iván "El terrible" en estos momentos?"-Pregunta Gid, con un tono atemorizante.

-"¡¿Gid Lucione Deviluke?!"-Exclama algo sorprendido, tanto, que sus cuatro compañeros subordinados fueron atraídos al oír ese nombre-"¿Qué quiere?".

-"Necesito contactar a Iván"-le responde el Rey de Deviluke-"Quiero hablar de unos asuntos con él".

-"Iván ya no está en esta organización"-le dice Tatsuya.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-Habla sorprendido, y algo molesto.

-"Él decidió suspender su servicio de Guardián para entrenarse y mejorar".

-"De acuerdo. Intentaré contactarlo en otra parte".

Gid cuelga la comunicación y empieza a buscar, con su avanzada tecnología en el localizador de dispositivos comunicadores, el mismo dispositivo con el cual pudiera contactar a su persona buscada.

-"¿Nueva York?"-se pregunta Gid, algo intrigado. Sin más dudas, realizó la llamada, esperando a que contestara.

* * *

En esos momentos, en el hogar de Splinter y sus cinco discípulos, Leonardo entrenaba arduamente junto con Iván como oponente en fuertes duelos con armas. Por otra parte, los otros tres hermanos tortugas: Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel, se enfocaban en otras cosas: Rafael en jugar videojuegos; Donatello, inventar o mejorar aparatos que le fueran útiles en misiones de campo y Miguel Ángel en utilizar su patineta.

-"Que bueno eres"-le comenta Leonardo, teniendo un duelo de armas entre él e Iván (Leonardo con sus ninjatos contra Iván con su Bastón largo retráctil (Bo)).

-"Lo mismo digo Leo"-le regresa Iván durante el duelo.

Ambos terminaron con un empate y empiezan a bajar de su lugar de duelos, acto siguiente era Splinter caminando hacia Iván.

-"Te has entrenado bien Iván"-le dice su Sensei.

-"Aún así, no pude lograr mi objetivo"-le responde Iván, algo apenado.

-"Está bien fallar una vez"-le contesta Splinter.

-"No, no está bien, fallar puede llegar a perder seres queridos"-le menciona Iván, recordando su doloroso pasado en donde asesinan a su familia a sangre fría.

-"Entiendo cómo te sientes"-le sermonea Splinter-"pero un solo error no define toda tu vida. Tu familia, al morir, te dio un propósito y algo más, una nueva familia, que somos nosotros, y en el futuro, te dará una familia a la cual deberás cuidar".

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, una extraña luz atravesó el techo y de él aparece la forma poderosa de Gid Lucione Deviluke.

-"¡Gid!"-exclama con un susurro para sus adentros Iván, algo sorprendido. Las cuatro tortugas y Splinter se pusieron en guardia, por si era un enemigo al cual derrotar. Los cuatro se precipitaron a atacar, pero no le hicieron nada, en cambio, Gid contraatacó severamente, dejándolos fuera de combate. Splinter, furioso de que sus discípulos fueran abatidos, casi ataca, hasta que Iván lo detuvo. "Tranquilo Sensei"-le dice Iván, con tal de tranquilizarlo-"¿Qué quieres Gid? Actualmente no estoy trabajando como Guardián de Yuuki Rito".

-"Necesito que vengas conmigo, tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto"-le responde Gid, con frialdad en su voz y en sus palabras.

Iván se confunde ante la actitud de Gid, al igual que Splinter y las tortugas, las cuales estaban recuperándose de los golpes que recibieron por parte del Rey de Deviluke.

* * *

Después de que Iván se fue junto con Gid de regreso a su nave, hacia la habitación Real:

-"¿Qué quieres Gid?"-le pregunta una vez más Iván.

-"Yuuki Rito"-le responde Gid-"Planeo pelear contra él, pero primero deberás pelear contra él".

-"¡¿QUÉ?!".

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	30. Chapter 30

Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito:

-"Planeo pelear contra Yuuki Rito"-dice con un frío y serio tono.

-"¡¿Qué?!".

* * *

 **Prosiguiendo:**

-"¡Maldito!"-exclama Iván, con mucho coraje-"¿Qué estás tramando?".

-"Yuuki Rito estará obligado a luchar por la corona del Rey de Deviluke y por lo tanto, del universo. Además, debe probarse a sí mismo ser totalmente responsable por sus mujeres. Tiene que probar que está dispuesto a luchar y arriesgar su vida por ellas"-Le explica Gid-"Si no logra derrotarnos, su destino será la muerte por la blasfemia de prometer su protección en sus manos. Sé lo que estoy pidiendo es cruel, pero debo serlo. Debe de dejar ser indeciso y tomar una decisión importante. Él tiene que vencer primero a la persona que lo entrenó, para probar que puede utilizar todo su aprendizaje que obtuvo y utilizarlo en su contra, tal como dice el dicho: No hay maestro más que el enemigo. Solo el enemigo mostrará sus fortalezas y debilidades. El único propósito de este juego es qué puede hacerte y qué puede evitar que le hagas. Una vez que entienda eso, podrá enfrentarme cara a cara. Tú eres su enemigo por el hecho de que fuiste su maestro"

-"Entonces hazlo sin mí"-le argumenta Iván, con frialdad pura

-"Eres un soldado, y los soldados siguen órdenes de sus superiores"-le discute Gid-"Esta es una orden".

Sin poder despegarse de sus principios como tal, se volvió tal como lo dijo el Rey, sus sentimientos se marcharon, la inexpresividad y su naturaleza sumamente violenta conforme a su situación de soldado lo estructuraron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos carmesí. Su cabello se alborotó y se puso negro. De él, algunos mechones se pusieron rojos. Una vez hecha esa especie de transformación en su personalidad, se postró firmemente frente a él con un saludo digno de un soldado. Tomó su katana de mango

Así, ambos partieron de regreso a Japón, dejando atrás a su familia postiza.

-"Iván"-susurra Splinter, algo preocupado por su "hijo/discípulo".

Entretanto, en la casa Yuuki, Los chicos y chicas se encontraban algo desanimados por la desaparición del chico castaño que tanto los había ayudado en el pasado. Sin embargo, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían hacer nada para impedirlo y que estar deprimidos por tal cosa no ayudaría en nada, por lo que los "Guardianes" se retiraron de la casa de regreso a sus cuarteles. Rito se regresó a su habitación para meditar un rato. No contaba con que Iván aparecería rompiendo la ventana.

Al ya poder ver a la persona, pero sin poder identificarla con alguien conocido.

-"¿Quién eres?"-le pregunta algo hostil Rito.

Desde abajo, las chicas, en especial Momo, oyeron el ruido y rápidamente (a excepción de Lala, Kotegawa y Haruna) corrieron a ver qué pasaba. Una vez abierta la puerta, lograron ver a Iván, aunque no lo pudieron identificar debido al gran cambio en sus rasgos faciales (Los ojos y los colores de cabello). Al principio no lo podían identificar con los rasgos antes mencionados, pero con la ropa que vestía, se parecía mucho a la del chico que habían conocido como guardián.

-"¿Iván?"-se pregunta Momo, algo preocupada (Por Rito, ya que Iván lo tenía agarrado de su camiseta, como un bully a su víctima. No dudó en sacar sus plantas ayudantes para atacarlo y así liberar a su amado pelinaranja.

Iván, sumido en sus conocimientos y trance de guerrero/soldado que había acumulado durante su tiempo de vida, como un rayo liberó a Rito y cortó los ataques, incluyendo a las plantas con su katana utilizando un arte marcial de desenvainado y envainado de espada: iaidō. Instantáneamente tomó a Rito y lo subió a su hombro como costal de papas, sacando unas bombas de humo para despistar y desapareciendo entre el humo.

-"¡Rito-san, Rito-nii (entre la otras variantes)!"-Decían todas, preocupadas por su amado pelinaranja.

-"¡Hay que llamar a Jack-san!".

* * *

Entretanto, Iván, en su trance como soldado "Contratado de alguna manera" de Gid, llega con Rito a la nave donde él los esperaba.

-"Bienvenido Shounen"-dice Gid con una temible y grave voz.

-"¡Gid!"-exclama Rito, seriamente sorprendido-"No entiendo...Creí que ya no te opondrías al matrimonio de Lala".

-"Te estuve observando, Yuuki Rito, y francamente estuve juzgándote lentamente, y en todo este tiempo de observación, me has estado decepcionando con tu indecisión"-Empieza a explicar Gid, aún con su temible aura-"La indecisión moral que tienes arruinará el reino, lo cual no debo permitir. Así que te pondré a prueba".

-"¡¿Qué?!".

-"Tendrás que enfrentarte a Iván y tras derrotarlo, enfrentarme"-Sigue explicando el Rey de Deviluke-"Te daré 5 meses para que te prepares y entrenes lo suficiente como para vencerlo. Si nos ganas, personalmente te guiaré y te instruiré para que te conviertas en un Rey universal hecho y derecho. Podrás casarte con las chicas que quieras. Te quitaré esa indecisión de una vez por todas. De lo contrario, la Tierra será destruida".

Esto puso a pensar seriamente a Rito. Estaba asustado. No le había tocado un oponente de tal magnitud como él.

-"¿Qué harás Yuuki Rito?"

-"¿Es en serio?"-Pregunta con una cara sombría Rito-"¿Planeas incluso matar a tus hijas? ¿Matar a tu nieto? ¿Haces todo este circo nomás porque no puedo decidirme?".

-"Sí y no"-Afirma Gid, empezando con el duelo verbal entre él y Rito-"Desde el principio solo te gustaba Sairenji Haruna y tras tu tiempo conviviendo con mi hija Lala empezó a gustarte. Poco a poco te fuiste enamorando de ella, a la vez, empezaste a enamorar a casi todas las chicas que convivían contigo a diario. No obstante, tu indecisión está empezando a juzgarte. Si no te decides, tendremos que obligarte".

-"Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando"-le discute exaltado Rito-"De seguro estarías más indeciso que yo al tener a todas estas chicas enamoradas de ti y no poder corresponderle a todas".

-"Claro que sí sabría qué hacer, como yo hago las reglas, puedes casarte con todas"-Le argumenta Gid-"Sólo tu débil mente y supuesta moral te quieren impedir cuando una vez que te cases con Lala las reglas de la Tierra no importarán para este tipo de cosas".

-"Está claro que el único método que aclarará este asunto es un duelo"-Declara Rito.

-"Estamos de acuerdo en esto"-Responde Gid, sacando su lanza-"Sin embargo, tu primer escalón para llegar a un duelo entre tú y yo, es Iván".

-"Lo siento, Gid"-Habla de repente Iván, despertando de su trance, más su apariencia que había tomado se quedó como tal-"No seré tu marioneta. Apoyaré a Rito. Me mandaron a proteger a Rito, pero decidí entrenarlo y apoyarlo desde un principio".

-"Tú y yo tendremos que luchar después de todo esto"-Contesta Gid, levantándose de su "Trono".

Rito se estaba poniendo nervioso, al ver que no tenía ningún arma con cuál enfrentar al rey del Universo. "¡Rito!"-le grita Iván, lanzándole una especie de bastón largo-"Muestra tu fuerza".

-"Será mejor que traiga a las chicas y a los demás"-Se dice a sí mismo, activando un pequeño dispositivo teletransportador que le pidió a Yuno en caso de que lo necesitara.

 **El Gran Rey de Deviluke y por lo tanto, Del Universo contra el Chico Número 1 del Universo, ¿Quién ganará?**

 **Continuará.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Anteriormente, en Los Nuevos Problemas de Yuuki Rito:**

 **-"La única manera de aclarar todo este asunto será un duelo"-Declara Rito.**

 **-"Rito, utiliza esto"-le aconseja Iván, lanzándole una especie de bastón largo-"Muéstrale tu fuerza".**

 **El pelinaranja la toma y se pone en guardia, tal como su maestro le había enseñado.**

* * *

Al empezar el duelo, el rey de Deviluke corrió hacia Rito con su lanza, teniendo la intención de atacarlo con ella. Rito, al ver cómo se aproximaba, preparó su defensa. Al primer desvío de ataques, empezaron a luchar.

Entretanto, Iván, quien se encontraba tratando de transportar a los y las demás a la nave, pero por alguna razón, el dispositivo que permitía eso resultó dañado.

-"Bueno, pensándola bien, sería demasiado estrés si las chicas, en especial esas tres embarazadas observan a su causante de tal situación arriesgando su vida"-piensa Iván, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba y guardando el control en su gabardina. Después, se puso a analizar bien el duelo que tenían Rito y Gid frente a él.

-"Ten cuidado de su cola Rito"-Le aconseja Iván, observando cómo la movía con intenciones de sorprenderlo atacándolo con la cola.

Rito rápidamente volteó a la cola y se puso alerta. En ese mismo momento, Gid se dispuso a darse la vuelta para realizar su ataque con la cola. Él pelinaranja, estando alerta, lo esquivó, pero no logró anticipar un segundo ataque de cola, el cual le cortó levemente la mejilla.

-"El enemigo no jugará limpio chavalo"-le dice Gid, totalmente confiado-"debes dejar tu buena fe y derrotar a tu enemigo".

En ese mismo instante, Rito empezó a atacar fieramente a Gid con el bastón largo a tal grado de ponerlo a la defensiva. Sin embargo, el Rey del Universo seguía teniendo esa cara confiada.

-"¿Qué planeas Gid?"-se pregunta Iván, teniendo un presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, en especia, si él tenía una sonrisa confiada. Instantáneamente le lanzó una barrida que hizo caer al suelo al pelinaranja.

-"Lo sabía, no puede con él"-pensaba frustrado Iván. De repente tuvo una especie de impulso que lo hace casi entrar al campo de batalla si no fuera detenido por la voz de Rito diciéndole que no lo hiciera, quien, a pesar de estar en el suelo, logran notar ese impulso-"Iván-san, déjame hacer esto, lo tengo que hacer con la ayuda que me has dado antes al entrenarme. Tengo que dejar de depender de todos ustedes y enfrentarme a mis adversarios por mi cuenta". Tras ese discurso, se levantó y se puso en guardia.

-"Bien chaval, poco a poco vas madurando"-le elogia Gid chocando su ataque con su lanza contra la defensa de Rito con su Bastón largo-"Pero tendrás que hacer más para derrotarme".

Y una vez más ambos empezaron a pelear y chocar sus respectivas armas, tratando de atinarse golpes críticos que los hicieran caer el uno al otro.

* * *

Entretanto, en la ciudad, con un Kirisaki Jack, Tatsuya, Juan Rivas, y los demás Guardianes, quienes se encontraban buscando a su objetivo a proteger, acompañados por Momo, Nana, Yami, Mea, Riko, Aiko, Sakura y Yuno:

-"¿Es verdad que Iván fue quien se llevó a Rito?"-Pregunta Jack.

-"Sí"-afirma Yami, con su tono frío diario-"A lo que vimos, su cabello había cambiado los colores negro, rojo y plateado, y estaba un poco más alborotado que antes".

-"Cabe agregar que sus ojos eran rojos también"-agrega Mea.

-"¿Dónde diablos estarán?"-Se pregunta Jack, totalmente molesto.

-"Cálmate"-le aconseja Tatsuya, con una cara seria, calmada y serena-"Alterarnos no nos llevará a nada".

-"Tatsuya tiene razón"-le secunda Juan-"Tenemos que encontrar a alguien más que sepa adónde se lo llevarían".

Todos empezaron a pensar sobre sus conocidos.

-"¿Será que Zastin sepa dónde está?"-Propone Nana-"Después de todo, él se reporta con nuestro padre".

-"Será buena idea"-Dice Momo-"Vayamos".

Así, todo el grupo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el padre de Yuuki Rito: Yuuki Saibai se encontraba.

Una vez ahí, encontraron a Saibai y a Zastin, junto con sus subordinados, riendo, bebiendo y celebrando la salida del manga.

-"¡Zastin!"-Le gritan ambas gemelas Deviluke, dándoles un susto a los presentes (los socios mangakas).

-"¡Momo-sama, Nana-sama!"-Exclama nervioso Zastin.

-"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RITO/RITO-SAN?"-Preguntan con un aura asesina las gemelas.

-"¡Yo...no sé...Quién sabe...Yo no sé nada!"-Balbuceaba todo nervioso el Guardaespaldas.

Ambas voltearon a ver Maul y a Bwatts, quienes estaban bajo las órdenes de Zastin y los ayudaban a él y al padre de Rito, Mikan y sus demás hermanas.

Los dos subordinados negaron nerviosamente con la cabeza apresuradamente.

Sin más remedio, ambas suspiraron designadas.

-"¿Por qué no le preguntamos a nuestro padre? ¿O le pedimos su ayuda?"-Le pregunta Nana a su gemela.

-"Creo que sería lo mejor"-Le secunda la moción Momo, retirándose del lugar, dejando a los hombres que celebraban como piedras.

* * *

Entretanto, regresando a la batalla entre el Hombre número 1 del universo y el Rey de Deviluke, ambos se habían separado después de un gran combo de ataques y contraataques:

-"¿Ya te decidiste Yuuki Rito?"-Le pregunta Gid, jadeando levemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"Vaya Gid"-Le dice Rito, también jadeando-"El gran Rey de Deviluke se está cansando".

-"Para ser un chiquillo entrenado por Iván el Terrible, no estás tan mal en forma"-Bufa Gid-"Sin duda serás un gran rey si te lo propones".

-"Lamentablemente, una vez que pierdas, estarás condenado a la muerte, sin ninguna otra condición"-Le advierte Gid.

-"¡No si puedo evitarlo!"-Declara Rito, ya recuperado y en guardia, listo para pelear.

Gid, sin contenerse, corrió hacia su oponente y volvieron a sus combos de ataques. No obstante, volvió a involucrar su cola una vez más en sus ataques. En un aprovechamiento y fuertes maniobras, ambos quedaron desarmados, por lo que decidieron arreglar el resto de sus diferencias en un gran duelo a puño limpio.

Durante su combate, Iván empezó a reflexionar sobre Rito y su moral. Sabía muy bien que él estaba tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos para poder darles una respuesta positiva a las chicas que se le habían confesado. Cayó en cuenta de que él mismo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero su mentalidad que había adoptado en la tierra era difícil de ignorar.

Sin embargo, lo tenía muy a la defensiva debido a su arma secreta, que venía siendo su cola.

Para el final, ambos quedaron cansados y casi sin aire.

Iván se le acercó al pelinaranja.

-"Rito, me puse a pensar sobre tu situación, y debo decirte que, es mejor que aceptes a las chicas que te quieren dar su amor. Ellas no amarán a nadie más que no seas tú. Además, ahora tienes a tres bebés en camino, en los vientres de tres chicas. Tienes que pensar en eso".

-"Entiendo"-Dice Rito-"Lo estuve pensando durante el combate de Gid. Tienes razón, no puedo seguir postergando el destino que me tiene el universo".

-"Así que, Shounen, estás listo para tomar tu destino y seguir tu vida como el próximo Rey del Universo?"-Dice Gid.

-"Así es"-Afirma Rito-"He tenido mucho tiempo indeciso y con inseguridades. Quiero que esta decisión que he tomado me haga más seguro para tomar futuras decisiones".

-"Eso es lo que quería"-Dice Gid-"Ya estás aprendiendo".

-"Sin embargo, tengo una condición".

Ambos (Gid e Iván) se confundieron.

-"Iván, mi condición es que tú te cases con Tearju-Sensei y Mikado-Sensei"-Declara Rito-"Esa es mi condición".

El pobre se quedó casi piedra.

-"No quiero excusas de que tú naciste para luchar. Podrás luchar las veces que quieras, pero no te impedirá tener a un par de mujeres en tu vida. Quiero que seas feliz, a la vez, que seas una especie de mano derecha que me apoye durante el reinado, al igual que con tus compañeros. Tú, Jack-san y los demás quiero que sean mis manos derechas".

Iván, sin tener ninguna opción, decidió Aceptarlo.

-"Está decidido"-Dice Gid-"Serás mi aprendiz a rey".

Rito asiente con la cabeza-"Me esforzaré para no decepcionarlo".

 **Continuará.**

 **Honestamente, ya no tengo muchas ideas para seguir este fic, es posible que se esté acercando su final, o talvez no, todavía tengo que pensar en cómo pasarán los años, pero no se preocupen, trataré de pensar en cómo terminarlo de la mejor manera. Si hay algunas sugerencias, háganmelas saber, capaz e improviso. Sin más preámbulos. Hasta luego.**


	32. Chapter 32

Tras la batalla que se libró entre el Hombre número uno del universo contra el Rey de Deviluke y por lo tanto, del Universo, Rito decidió en caminarse al destino después ser el Rey con el casamiento de Lala. Durante años, Gid empezó a enseñarle todo lo que Rito necesitaba para ser el Mejor Rey del Universo, desde la historia hasta las grandes estrategias y toma de decisiones que debía tomar como buen rey.

* * *

 **Años después, en el palacio del planeta Deviluke, por los pasillos, tres niñas, como de 5 años, se encontraban corriendo** **con alegres sonrisas persiguiéndose una a la otra. La primera, tenía un cabello largo de color rosado y sus ojos eran de color amielado con un diminuto verdor. La segunda era igual a Kotegawa de niña y la tercera tenía el cabello azul de Haruna, pero con los ojos marrones de Rito.**

-"Como crecen"-Dice Rito a una de sus esposas: Lala, observando a sus hijas jugando por ahí.

-"Ciertamente, Rito-san"-Le secunda Momo, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-"Tiene muy buenas hijas, Yuuki Rito"-Le sigue Yami, con su tono frío.

Rito tenía y aparentaba tener como 25 años. Estaba casado con Lala, Haruna, Kotegawa, Nana, Momo, Kujou Rin, Kirisaki Kyouko, Run Elsie Jewelria, Momioka Risa, Murasame Oshizu, Konjiki No Yami y Kurosaki Mea, y tal como eran bellas en la escuela, lo eran más como mujeres casadas con Rito. Aunque estuvieran casados, las chicas tomaron caminos en profesiones que se le adecuaban. Lala decidió abrir su propio laboratorio para sus inventos, incluyendo a "conejillos de indias", sin embargo, también solía pasar con la hija que nació de ella y con las otras hijas de Rito nacidas de Kotegawa y Haruna; Kotegawa decidió abrir un gran instituto, reglamentado, pero abierto a relaciones de pareja, siempre y cuando no se realizaran relaciones sexuales dentro de la institución (Ella, aun estando casada con la persona que deseaba e imaginaba toda una vida de casados, lo seguía haciendo, incluso todas sus noches de pasión sexual durante sus labores como directora de su propio instituto, lo cual provocaba sonrojos y risitas coquetas que sacaba a flote en los momentos en que ella estuviera sola en Su Dirección); Nana se especializó en los animales dada su habilidad de entender los corazones de los mismos. Kujou Rin, dado que le encantaba mucho el Kendo, decidió abrir un Dojo, el cual instantáneamente se volvió famoso. Momo, a pesar de las numerosas fantasías sexuales que imaginaba y que volvió realidad una vez casada con él, decidió utilizar sus habilidades para entender el corazón de las plantas para hacer jardines botánicos especiales para su querido Rito-san, aunque, ella con gran frecuencia tenía sus grandes fantasías sexuales con él, casi a la misma frecuencia que Kotegawa. Momioka Risa, con su pasión a los cafés con temática de Maid, abrió su propia línea de Maid Café. También resulta ser la competencia de Momo en las apasionantes fantasías sexuales, a la vez, la misma técnica ofensiva que La tercera hermana Deviluke. Yami y Mea se hicieron esposas y a la vez, guardianas de Yuuki Rito. Al pasar el tiempo con él, Yami cambió su frío gesto por una cálida sonrisa, aunque muy tenue; Run y Kirisaki Kyouko, aún después de casadas con nuestro protagonista pelinaranja, seguían siendo las mismas Idols de todos. Pese a que todas se iban a cumplir sus sueños, como siempre regresaban para cenar, convivir con su esposo en común junto con las hijas de las tres chicas que había embarazado desde aquel entonces.

-"Por cierto ¿Y Yisugo-san?"-pregunta Momo

Hasegawa Yisugo, nombre que se puso Iván después de la coronación de Rito, con el fin de dejar atrás su antigua vida y comenzar desde cero, tal y como se lo prometió a su objetivo a proteger, se casó con Mikado Ryouko y Tearju Lunatique (Con la bendición de Yami y su condición de hacerla feliz como pudiera, de lo contrario, lo haría sufrir), siendo esta etapa de su vida como una razón para cambiarse el nombre y olvidar sus dolores antes de conocer a Rito. Con su casamiento sellado, Ryouko aprovechaba a su marido casi como un objeto sexual, seduciéndolo cada noche con sus estrategias más sensuales que pudiera tener, estando decidida de que él sería el único hombre que la haría sentir mujer cada día de su vida. Por otro lado, Tearju, siendo demasiado tímida en cuestión del sexo, decidió ir a su ritmo y avanzar poco a poco para obtener confianza y poder disfrutar de su sexualidad con su esposo de manera natural y con confianza suficiente para seducirlo como Mikado Ryouko, aunque lo hacía cuando La doctora no se encontrara en casa y se quedaba con Yisugo a solas. Ellos tres decidieron trabajar en el instituto que Kotegawa fundó, con sus respectivas profesionalidades, a excepción de Yisugo. Él, conociendo muy bien a su esposa Tearju y su torpeza durante las clases, se instaló como una especie de asistencia, con tal de evitar que ella se tropezara con algo y pasara vergüenza o algún visto de sus partes íntimas, las cuales quería mantener solo para su esposo. Después de las clases, se dirigía con su segunda esposa Ryouko para ayudarle mientras Tearju acomodaba sus cosas en la sala de maestros, para la tarde, este matrimonio polígamo se dirigía a su hogar para terminar el día con la cena, un baño y sesión candente, para finalizar con un sueño reconfortante y rejuvenecedor.

-"Bueno, él, a pesar de que es una mano derecha mía, tiene su vida, además, me dijo que se instaló como un asistente de clases para Tearju-Sensei"-le responde Rito-"Debido a que ella ha sido, con todo respeto a ella, algo torpe al dar sus clases y la mayoría de los tropiezos que le pasan termina en una situación algo comprometedora, y en varias ocasiones esas torpezas han provocado que se revelen sus bragas sin querer, entonces él, teniendo buenos reflejos, contrarresta las torpezas que comete sin querer, protegiéndola visualmente, además, siendo su esposo, tiene más confianza y menos torpeza que antes, ya que no tiene que preocuparse de que alguien que no fuera su mismo esposo viera sus partes íntimas, teniendo bragas o no".

-"Hasegawa Yisugo es el único que puede ver el cuerpo desnudo de Tearju, ya que ella lo ama y él prueba a diario que es él digno de tenerla a ella y a Mikado como esposas, dándoles sus respectivos tiempos de calidad"-Comenta Yami, aún inexpresiva y fría como siempre.

Todos a su lado se sorprendieron ante las positivas palabras de la ex-Mayor asesina de la galaxia. Nadie habría pensado que Yami pudiera decir algo parecido antes.

-"¿Cómo has podido llegar a tal conclusión?"-Le pregunta Momo, con la sorpresa que se había llevado.

-"Visito su casa y trabajo conjunto para ver que todo esté bien y mientras lo observo, me doy cuenta del cuidado que les da a Tearju y Mikado-sensei"-Le explica Yami.

-"Como era de esperarse de la gran Ex-asesina de la galaxia, siempre protegiendo a su origen"-Dice Rito.

-"Por cierto, las niñas estarán pronto en la primaria ¿Saben a dónde las inscribirán?"-Prosigue Yami.

-"Yui piensa en meterlas a su instituto con tal de tener a nuestra hija y a sus hermanas de otra madre cerca"-Menciona Rito-"Le ha pedido a Tearju Sensei que imparta sus clases, claro, con la ayuda de Yisugo, pero instantáneamente se negaron".

-"Con mayor razón"-Dice Momo-"Está metiendo a un tipo que tiene un carácter militar y a su aún tímida esposa a impartir clases para niños, ruidosos y casi caóticos que no son nada serios. Yisugo-san podría terminar estrangulándolos o traumando a los niños debido a su poca tolerancia con respecto a ellos".

-"Tienes razón"-le apoya Rito-"Considerando su carácter, ni me imagino cómo sería su vida si llegara a tener hijos".

-"Sin embargo, el impartir esas clases le ayudaría mucho a entrenarse a ser papá"-argumenta Lala, con su cálido optimismo-"Tearju Sensei y Mikado-Sensei probablamente le pidan hijos a Yisugo-san en el futuro, debería entrenarse antes".

De pronto oyen una risa desde la entrada de la gran habitación principal del Palacio, en donde se encontraba el gran trono.

-"¡Jack!"-Exclama Rito.

-"Imaginarnos a Yisugo teniendo hijos es un buen chiste"-Dice el Gran Kirisaki Jack.

-"¡No es un buen chiste!"-Le reprende con un puchero Lala-"¡Yisugo-san podría ser un buen padre si se lo propone!".

-"Ser padre es difícil, pero no imposible"-Habla una voz, resultando ser el padre de Yuuki Rito, Saibai Yuuki, quien estaba de visita a su hijo y por consiguiente, a sus nietas, sorprendiendo a Jack-"Rito es padre, y no lo está haciendo mal".

-"¡Saibai-san/Oyaji/Otou-san, Ringo-sama/Okaa-san/okaa-sama!"-Exclaman todos los presentes en la habitación del Rey.

-"Puede que Yisugo haya tenido unos cuantos altibajos como para que digan que no es apto para tener hijos, pero se equivocan"-Prosigue Saibai, protegiendo a su hijo.

-"Tiene razón chicos"-Le secunda la madre de Rito, quien había entrado con su esposo-"Puede que todo eso que le haya pasado antes sea por algo, para aprender lo que él no tuvo y le puede dar a sus futuros hijos, o hijas la vida que él no pudo tener".

-"Puede ser cierto"-Apoya Rito, cambiando su opinión-"Es posible que la paternidad le ayude a ser mejor persona".

-"Bueno, si te funcionó a ti, teniendo a varias mujeres como esposas, es posible que le funcione a Yisugo con Mikado y Lunatique"-Dice Jack, apoyando a la moción-"Hasta y eso que podrían llegar muy pronto los momentos de paternidad de él, teniendo a Mikado Ryouko como esposa".

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-Le pregunta Rito.

-"Porque es muy atrevida cuando se lo propone"-Le responde Jack-"Teniendo a una mujer así, de seguro todas las noches disfrutan el uno del otro, pero hacerlo tantas veces en cada noche, de seguro una de esas noches le llega una sorpresa".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el instituto que Kotegawa había fundado en la Tierra, en la enfermería, al atardecer, mientras :

-"Ha sido un largo día"-Le dice Mikado a su esposo.

-"Ni que lo digas"-Dice Yisugo-"Aunque Tearju redujo sus torpezas durante las clases"

-"Es porque tú estás ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla en evitarlas"-Le responde Mikado, parándose frente a él, para luego abrazarlo-"Gracias a tu asistencia le da más confianza en ser profesora".

Sin aviso lo empujó hacia la cama y se puso encima de él, como un depredador atrapando a su presa-"Yo también necesito de ti"-Le decía de una forma seductora, quitándose la bata provocadamente, con tal de encender a su esposo para darle placer.

-"¿Ryouko? Estamos en el trabajo"-Le advierte Yisugo, con el mismo tono seductor-"De seguro Kotegawa-san nos echará si nos ve así".

-"Qué preservado eres Yisugo-kun".

-"Bueno, un poco de amor no nos haría mal".

Así, Yisugo la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que el cuerpo de su esposa, aunque tuviera ropa puesta, seguía siendo toda una provocación al sentirlo, presionara con el suyo, para seguir con un beso que, poco a poco se hacía más apasionado. Sin embargo, su momento de darse amor mutuo fue interrumpido al sonar la alarma de la escuela, seguido de una gran explosión. Ambos se levantaron de la cama, con tal de prepararse para lo que fuera a pasar luego de la misma.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Pregunta Ryouko.

En ese mismo momento entra Tearju.

-"¡Ryouko-Chan, Cariño!-Exclama Tearju-"¿Están bien?"-les pregunta.

-"Sí"-Afirma Yisugo, muy serio.

* * *

Entretanto, en la dirección, donde una de las esposa de Yuuki Rito: Kotegawa Yui cuidaba a su hija junto con sus "medias hermanas" durante su tiempo de trabajo vespertino:

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Se pregunta Kotegawa.

En eso, una de las niñas que cuidaba se paró a un lado de su asiento en el que ella estaba.

-"Mamá ¿Qué fue eso?"-Le cuestiona.

En ese mismo momento unos soldados algo extraños entraron. A su parecer, eran alienígenas, que portaban un uniforme y arma extraños.

-"¡Arriba las manos, donde yo pueda verlas!"-Grita uno de ellos, asustando a las niñas y provocando que se cubrieran detrás de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos miel mientras el mismo gritón y sus subordinados le apuntaban.

-"¿Qué quieren?"-Pregunta Kotegawa, en un intento por mostrarse firme

* * *

Sin aviso los mismos soldados con el atuendo extraño llegan a la misma enfermería.

-"¡Arriba las manos! ¡No intenten nada!"-Les advierte uno de ellos.

Yisugo, observándolos, notó que uno le estaba murmurando algo al mismo que los advirtió y trató de analizar las armas que portaban.

-"Señor, esta mujer (Refiriéndose a Tearju), se parece al objetivo que tenemos"-Le dice uno de los subordinados al que advirtió a Yisugo y a sus mujeres, el cual parecía ser el líder.

-"Ciertamente se parece"-Le responde el supuesto líder, también en murmuros-"Señora, usted vendrá a nosotros".

En un intento de agarrarla del antebrazo fue interceptado.

-"Lo siento, pero ella se quedará segura, y como un agente de las fuerzas de reserva reales de Su Majestad, el gran Rey de Deviluke: Yuuki Rito, estará bajo mi protección"-Declara Yisugo, evitando que el extraño alienígena fuera a tomar a una de sus mujeres tomándolo del antebrazoa. Los subordinados le apuntaron al chico.

-"Ella es requerida para nuestra organización, y estoy autorizado para utilizar cualquier fuerza para cumplir con mis órdenes, así que le aconsejo que se mueva y nos permita llevarnos a la mujer"-Le responde, de forma amenazadora.

-"Yo estoy autorizado para aplicar cualquier fuerza letal para garantizar la protección de esta mujer"-Le dice Yisugo, amenazándolo y torciéndole el brazo.

Los demás chicos empezaron a temblar del miedo de lo que él podría hacerles por amenazarlo a él y a sus mujeres mientras que él le seguía torciendo.

Tras unos minutos, Yisugo lo soltó, logrando asustarlos lo suficiente como para que se largaran.

-"¿De qué organización estarán hablando?"-Se pregunta Yisugo.

De pronto Tearju se acuerda de aquella organización que la había utilizado para crear armas durante la tercera Guerra galáctica.

-"¿Será...que esa misma organización renació de las cenizas?"-Se cuestiona, sumamente preocupada.

-"¿De qué organización están hablando?"-Le pregunta Yisugo.

-"Hace mucho, había una organización que tenía planeado utilizar a Yami-chan como un arma y hacer negocios que implicaran asesinatos durante la Guerra Galáctica..."-No podía seguir porque recordaba lo que había pasado con Yami-chan y el hecho de que no la pudo encontrar antes de que se la llevaran aquel día en el que iban a escapar de la misma, lágrimas y temblores le llegaban al recordarlo. Yisugo, al verla, solo se acercó a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, por lo menos se desahogara algo, ya que a pesar del pasar el tiempo, no lograba superar ese remordimiento. En ese momento en el que estaban abrazados, Yisugo sintió un pequeño bulto en el vientre.

-"Tearju... ¿Acaso estás...?".

-"Lamento no habértelo dicho, no sabía si te iba a agradar la idea de tener un hijo, o mejor dicho, hija"-Le respondía, aún con más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos verdes.

Sin aviso él la besó. Tras separarse:

-"Sabía que tarde o temprano las tendríamos, así que no tienes que preocuparte, yo amaré lo que salga de nosotros. Además, me agradará mucho más que sea niñas".

Ella dio una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"Sin embargo"-Prosiguió, llamando a Jack.

* * *

Entretanto, en el Gran Palacio de Deviluke, donde las pequeñas hijas de Yuuki Rito con sus esposas jugaban, siendo observadas por sus padres:

-"¿Yisugo?"-Dice Jack, recibiendo la llamada.

-"Jack, necesito que avises a Rito-dono sobre una organización, al parecer es delictiva, acaban de atacar la escuela de Kotegawa-san"-Informa Yisugo, con su tono militar.

-"De acuerdo, Yisugo".

* * *

Regresando con Yisugo, se retiró hacia la dirección.

-"Esta organización está condenada a perecer una vez más. Yisugo Hasegawa...No...Iván el Terrible está de vuelta en la jugada"-Se declara a sí mismo el chico de cabello alborotado negro/rojo/plateado, regresando a sus andadas

 **Un nuevo mal amenaza la vida nuestros protagonistas ¿Cuál será la siguiente aventura?**

 **Lamento haber tardado un montón en realizar este capítulo, la verdad es que no encontraba cómo avanzarlo, pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano este Fic tendrá un final, o continuará.**

 **Esta Historia Continuará.**


End file.
